A Raptor's Tale: Book 2 Rampage Edition
by Larry Foulke
Summary: The legendary ventures of Peregrine sends him on a run down of Isla Nublar. A cargo ship on the island will send him to freedom, but first he must get through the well armed military. With the help of a new found "Rampage" ability the task should be easy.
1. Prologue: Grant's Escape

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaurs. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway).**_

**Prologue: Grant's Escape**

The sun was setting. Jurassic Park was nearly vacant of humans. All across the island its inhabitants were breaking free of their pens and cages.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kenduari let loose a thundering bellow as she rose to her feet and destroyed the section of heavy roof that lay on top of her. She exited her state of Primeval and roared out. "QUICKSICKLES!" The female alpha rex then paused and thought to herself. "_The older fawltreheol spoke of Quicksickles being from Isla Sorna. Only two fawltreheol were brought from there which means…"_ Suddenly Kenduari began laughing. "A solid defeat has been handed to me by none other than the son of a legend." Kenduari chuckled to herself as she walked out of the Visitor's Center. "I accept my defeat graciously." The Tyrannosaurs rex walked on the road away from the human made structures. She continued up the road until she came upon very large wooden double doors with torches on the sides and giant lettering above that said Jurassic Park. The T-rex easily nudged the doors open with her snout and proceeded to pass through. "I must find Quicksickles now that I know of his identity. There is an urgent matter at hand we must discuss." Kenduari looked back to see the giant doors swinging close. "We must discuss the issue of his brother!" Kenduari roared.

**XXXXXX**

Far in the distance, a T-rex could be heard roaring. Grant noticed that the sound was louder than the rotating helicopter blades above his head. Before climbing into the chopper, Grant looked back one last time at the island that held Jurassic Park. "This is a land where dinosaurs rule." He said.

Grant boarded the chopper with relief and slight reluctance. The pilot didn't hesitate to take-off once Grant was on board. The helicopter sped towards the setting sun on the horizon, leaving the dinosaur infested behind.

"So how did you survive those monsters?" The pilot shouted over the chopper blades.

Grant gave a heavy sigh and then responded, "They're not all monsters." The paleontologist remembered the group of raptors he befriended for the brief time he knew them. "They're just creatures with abilities that are both magnificent and frightening…but to answer your question; I survived mostly by dumb luck." The pilot looked at Grant and raised an eyebrow in a befuddled expression. Grant just shrugged in response. The pilot chuckled and returned to piloting the chopper.

Grant looked out the window of the helicopter to the jungle below. He reflected on the ordeal he had survived. He thought he would probably kill himself if he had to do it all over again. Grant snapped to alertness at the sound of a large thump against the helicopter. Both he and the pilot were absolutely silent, listening for the sound again. It happened twice more.

"What was that? A engine problem?" Grant asked in alarm.

"I don't know." The pilot responded. "I've never heard it before. I'm going to radio the base to see if they can analyze the problem." Grant had to calm himself. He knew nothing could reach them 2000 feet above the ground. Without warning, the thumps came again in sets of three. "That's not normal." The pilot stated. The thumping went silent as quickly as it started. The pilot and Grant held their breaths, in anticipation of anything. When nothing came, the pilot breathed a heavy sigh. "I guess that's- AHHHH!" The chopper had titled forward and spun into a dive at an alarming velocity. "I can't get control back!" The pilot screamed in panic. Grant was yelling like a maniac and flailing his arms and legs in every direction. He paused for a brief moment when he saw a silhouette pass the window. For a second, Grant believed he had just seen a small jet fly by. His thoughts rapidly shifted, however, when he smacked into the helicopter door, knocking it open and sending him flying into the sky. Grant's vision then blurred while free falling towards the earth. Before his inevitable blackout in mid-air, Grant managed to see the helicopter crash into a massive glass dome towering from the ground below. Dr. Alan Grant had once again returned to Jurassic Park.

**XXXXXX**

A velociraptor lifted its head above the tall grass it stood in. The noise of a helicopter had caught its attention. It watched as the flying machine fell like a heavy boulder into the giant glass dome known as the Bird Cage and incinerated in a ball of flame. The raptor also watched as what appeared to be a man's body flip through the air, and fall through a hole in the dome that lead inside. What looked like a giant bird followed the man's body inside. The velociraptor narrowed its eyes in determination to investigate the man. He obviously had gotten close to escaping the island once before, so what was to stop him from doing it again. That was if he was still alive anyway. The raptor knew there was only one way to find out. If the man was still alive then he would be the raptor's ticket off the island.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Here's the prologue. Hope you enjoy it. Please give any constructive criticism that you feel will do good to improve my writing.<em>**

**_Kenduari: HA! The first paragragh is mine. _**

**_Me: Technically it's the second paragraph._**

**_Kenduari: Don't sour my glory._**


	2. Ch1 Bird Cage

**Bird Cage**

Wooo! Yeah!"A young velociraptor shouted in joy as he slid down a branch of a large tree trunk at a high speed. He dismounted at the end of the branch with a front flip and landed perfectly on his feet. "That was cool!" The young raptor shouted. He stretched his body out to its full length of 12 feet, and then stretched upward to his full height of 6"2'.

"Peregrine Featherclaw!" The young raptor snapped his head in the direction of the female voice. "What are you doing?" Luliera, the head of the pack of velociraptors, was angrily making her way to him through the tall grass. "I've been back for two days reorganizing this parqou and all you have been doing is surfing through the trees! I swear, I would expect this from Vare, but not from a fawltreheol of 15 full earth cycles!"

"I'm practicing for when I leave for the Bird Cage." Peregrine answered.

"The Bird Cage?" Luliera said in surprise. "What on earth could you possibly…OH NO! No way am I allowing another fawltreheol to leave this pack to chase a human!"

"But Luliera, you saw the crash just like I did. You even said the guy was friendly." Peregrine argued.

"My answer remains no. Grant is probably dead anyway." Luliera huffed.

"You know just as well as I do that the pterosaur most likely caught this…Grant…and took him to its nest before he ever hit the ground." Peregrine pointed out.

"I am not letting you leave the pack!" Luliera growled.

"Why not? The only members that even remotely like me here is Rave, Vare and you." Peregrine said.

"And Wiesen too." Luliera sighed. "You reminded both of us a lot of Zeal." Luliera thought to herself for a second and then spoke, "You win Peregrine. You may leave the pack. I have no right to hold you here if you wish to leave."

"But I…Wait really?" Peregrine questioned.

"Yes really. But I will only let you leave on one condition!" Luliera growled.

"Name it."

"Do not...I repeat…Do NOT call for our aide." Luliera snorted. "In your search for freedom, you will be on your own young fawltreheol. Got it?"

"I understand." Peregrine nodded excitedly.

"I cannot risk the safety of my pack on another rescue attempt." Luliera said returning into the tall grass. "I suggest you leave now before Rave and Vare are able to maul you out of anger. I will let them know that you have left." Luliera disappeared into the grass. "Good luck Peregrine. If by any chance you run into Zeal, tell him that he is well missed."

"Will do." Peregrine said taking off in the direction of the Bird Cage.

**XXXXXX**

"My head." Grant said as he woke from his black out. Still in a daze, Grant looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be sitting in the middle of a big flat pile of sticks and branches. Around the edge of the perimeter of the pile was a wall of braches nearly as tall as Grant. "This is a nest." Grant said in awe. The nest was almost 20 feet wide. "What animal makes a nest this big?" Grant soon received his answer when a pterosaur with a 43 foot wingspan glided a few feet over his head, and just as quickly as it appeared, dove out of sight below a tree line. Grant rushed to the edge of the nest to watch as the large flying reptile banked to the right of a humungous tree and leave his sight. "That was a quetzalcoatlus! And I'm in its nest!" Grant yelled. He looked over the edge of the nest into a forest far below. Trees ranging in every size surrounded the massive tree Grant currently sat in. There were three bridges crossing the open spaces from tree to tree in the giant dome. "Wait…That means I'm still on the island! ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Grant screamed in frustration.

**XXXXXX**

Peregrine perked up his head when he heard the yell of the only human in the Bird Cage. "Either he's being attacked, or he's really upset about something." Peregrine laughed. "Either way, he's still alive. I better find him and soon." Peregrine stood at the very bottom of the Bird Cage. He was at the base of an enormous tree that towered to very top of the glass dome. "I can only assume the quetzalcoatlus would take the man to its nest." The raptor sighed. "This of course would be at the very top of this structure." Peregrine looked straight up, craning his neck to see if he could determine an easy route through the trees. He spotted the long metal bridges held up by thick rope humans had made going from tree to tree. "I can use those to make my climb easier, but first I have to reach that height."

The lone raptor began his trek up through the trees. He jumped and flipped from branch to branch, slowly increasing his distance from the ground. Before he knew it he had reached the first human made bridge. He cautiously placed a foot on the metal structure. It shook slightly, but nothing more.

"Awesome." Peregrine said jogging out into the middle of the bridge. The bird of prey became hesitant to continue though when the bridge started to sway more with his added weight. "_Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down._" Peregrine repeated in his mind.

A screeching cry of a large pterosaur sounded out behind Peregrine. The raptor felt something hit him in the back of the head. The blow forced him snout first onto the floor of the bridge. His eyes immediately saw just how far off the ground he was. Fortunately for the raptor that was not the only thing he saw. A shadow of a pterosaur passed through his vision as well.

"Crap!" Peregrine jumped to his feet. "I looked down!" Another screeching cry sounded behind Peregrine, but this the time the cunning carnivore was prepared. The raptor, with great reluctance, watched the floor of the bridge and the shadow of a large flying reptile. Peregrine waited for the moment he believed the pterosaur would attack, and swiftly ducked his head. Following his quick time maneuver, the raptor used his tail to swat the pterosaur's underbelly. The flying reptile screeched in discontent and banked away from the bridge. Peregrine snorted as he watched the pterosaur fly above him and circle the bridge. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He shouted. The pterosaur dove down at the lone raptor, and that's when Peregrine recognized just how large it was. "I was just kidding!" The raptor shouted as he ducked from the dive bomber.

Peregrine prepared to duck again as the pterosaur circled back, but, instead of attacking, the large predator flapped its wings to slow down for a landing. Peregrine was then able to get a good look at his attacker.

"The quetzalcoatlus!" He gasped.

"Feeble minded carnivore." The feminine voice of the pterosaur rang out. Her flapping wings produced a gust that nearly knocked over the small raptor as she touched down on the side of the bridge the raptor had been heading towards. The talons on her feet gripped each side of the rope to sustain her perched position. Her long neck craned low to eye level with the bird of prey. "Why dare you enter this territory? Dienosaurilieds are not welcome within the kingdom ruled by the Tearosaurilieds. Explain yourself."

"See…I just thought…that maybe…" Peregrine's nervousness faltered his words.

"Out with it, fawltreheol. Before I lose further patience." The quetzalcoatlus demanded, beating her wings to produce gust.

"You wouldn't have happened to snag a human earlier today?" Peregrine finally asked meekly.

"And what business would you have with said human?" The quetzalcoatlus's interest was piqued.

"I just want to speak with him, if possible." Peregrine replied. "You really have no use for him. Your kind mostly eats fish."

"The key word is _mostly_, fawltreheol. Saurilieds of the sky enjoy the occasional carnivorous diet as well." The pterosaur said.

"So he is in your nest?" Peregrine questioned.

"I never spoke such words. And you have still yet to speak your business here." The quetzalcoatlus said narrowing her eyes on the small carnivore.

"I told you, I just want to speak with the man." Peregrine said.

"I am too old for half-truths, young one." The flying reptile stated. "What do you really want with the human!" She beat her large wings and screeched.

Peregrine saw the quetzalcoatlus was not going to take anything but the truth for an answer. "I just want to find the human so he can escort me off of this island and back to my home island. All I ask of you is that you permit me to take him from your nest." Peregrine said truthfully. The pterosaur eyed him warily.

"Permission denied." The quetzalcoatlus opened her wings to their full width. "Be gone by the hour or I shall see to it personally that you leave." The giant flying reptile leaned to the side and dove off of the bridge. She flapped her wings a few times, ascending into the trees above. "That was your only warning." The pterosaur's voice echoed out.

**XXXXXX**

Grant searched the nest looking for anything he could use to escape to the floor of the glass dome. He stumbled across the remains of another human, possibly the pilot of the helicopter, who had a parachute in his grasps. Grant snatched the parachute and put it on right away. He ran over to the edge of nest and readied to jump, but just when he was about to leap the quetzalcoatlus ascended and hovered directly in his path.

"Whoa!" Grant fell backwards into the nest. The quetzalcoatlus screeched at the paleontologist and then perched itself on the edge of the nest, keeping a wary eye on him. "There goes that plan. I need a new one." Grant mumbled.

**XXXXXX**

Peregrine continued to flip from branch to branch in the massive trees. He had just reached the third bridge in the dome. "How many of these things did the humans make? I hate crossing them." Peregrine sprinted across the bridge without incident. "Humph…I was expecting something bad to happen." After the quetzalcoatlus left Peregrine on the first bridge, he had been attacked by pteranodons, and at the second bridge he had been dived bomb by pterodactyls. An odd sound caught Peregrine's attention. He perked his head up and noticed the sound was coming from above him. It sounded like someone was yelling, and it was getting closer.

"THIS IS AWWWSSSSSOOOOOOME!" Grant yelled as he dove by the bridge on which the raptor stood. Peregrine only got a quick glimpse of the man before he left his sight.

"What the!" Peregrine rushed to the middle of the bridge and looked over the edge. The man he was after had just went diving by towards the ground. The raptor could see Grant pull a cord on a backpack, and also see the red chute open as he neared the ground. Peregrine continued to watch as the paleontologist touched down safely and ditched the parachute as he ran in the direction of the Bird Cage's second entrance.

"YOU!" Screeched the quetzalcoatlus as she dove past Peregrine. She rolled to her left an under the bridge, ascending back upward to become level with the bridge again. Her wings, which she had tucked near her body to dive, now shot open to their full width and flapped slowly so that she could hover at Peregrine's level.

"What was all that about?" Peregrine inquired indicating where Grant's parachute lay far on the ground below.

"Did I not tell you to leave earlier?" The giant pterosaur ignored the raptor's question.

"Why can't you just answer my question, for once?" Peregrine growled.

"Because…I just don't like you." The quetzalcoatlus stated.

"Fine. Don't answer my question. I'll just leave now anyway since my target just left as well." Peregrine snorted. "See you around bird brain!" He stuck his tongue out at the giant pterosaur and sprinted off the bridge. The agile raptor front flipped onto a downward sloping tree branch and began to surf down the trees to the ground.

"It's too late to retreat now!" The quetzalcoatlus let out a deafening cry that silenced all the natural noises in the Bird Cage. Almost every piece of greenery in the glass dome began to shake with life. Pterosaurs of all shapes and sizes burst from trees and started circling the quetzalcoatlus in anticipation. "KILL THE FAWLTREHEOL!" She ordered. Every flying reptile dove in Peregrine's direction on the quetzalcoatlus's command.

"HA!…bird brain. I amuse myself sometimes." Peregrine chuckled as he hopped to another branch and kept sliding down.

"You grossly over estimate your own sense of humor!" Peregrine's head snapped to his left. The quetzalcoatlus was next to him, diving at the same speed the raptor was sliding down the tree.

"Whoa! You're fast. I'm at least surfing at 35 miles per hour!" Peregrine laughed. "Does that big beak of yours help with aerodynamics?" The raptor laughed harder as he jumped to another branch.

"Why do you insist on taunting a creature far more deadly than yourself?" The pterosaur snarled.

"Because…I just don't like you." Peregrine sarcastically remarked and then laughed at his own antics. The quetzalcoatlus snorted in annoyance and twirled her body upward and away from the lone raptor. She left Peregrine's visual range, but her presence was replaced with hundreds of other pterosaurs surrounding the raptor on every side. "Well this sucks." Peregrine lowered his body to gain speed and sped out of the range of the smaller pterosaurs but the pteranodons and pterodactyls easily kept pace with him.

The first attack came from behind Peregrine. The lone raptor swung his tail and knocked the attacking pterodactyl out of the sky. He could hear the snapping and breaking of branches and bones as the flying reptile crashed through the foliage. Two pteranodons dove at him from each side. The moment their beaks would have hit him, the raptor jumped, letting the pterosaurs collide into each other. Peregrine landed on another branch and kept tree surfing as the two reptiles spun from the force of the collision into a tree trunk. Peregrine ducked as a pterodactyl and pteranodon alternated a diving pattern in a coordinated attack. The intelligent raptor analyzed the pterosaurs' pattern of attack. When the pteranodon dove at him next, Peregrine ducked under it and caught its leathery wing with his teeth once it passed over his head. The agile bird of prey jumped and turned on the spot so that he was sliding down the branch tail first. He threw the caught reptile at the oncoming pterodactyl. The pterosaurs crashed in midair and hit two other flying reptiles as the spun out of control.

"This is way too easy." Peregrine announced to the remaining large pterosaurs which were about only 45 without all the smaller flying reptiles around them. "You can give up now, or die fighting." The raptor grinned. It seemed the pterosaurs headed his words, for the remaining pterodactyls and pteranodons dispersed and flew away. "I guess they really gave up." Peregrine soon heard the real reason the flying reptiles left. A bellowing honk echoed out as the shape of a pterosaur with a wingspan of 36 feet dove towards Peregrine out of the sky. Its distinguishing feature was its round beak at the tip with sharp teeth jutting out. "Crud, an ornithocheirus."

Peregrine jumped off the branch he slid on to another branch that was level and horizontal, so he could stop sliding. He braced himself for the incoming ornithocheirus. The large flying reptile came at the raptor spinning with its beak wide open. Peregrine couldn't tell where he could hit the creature so he decided to dodge the attacker instead. The ornithocheirus zoomed by the raptor, just missing the dinosaur's tail. It flapped its powerful wings and banked for another pass by.

"_Need a plan! Need a plan!_" Peregrine panicked in his mind as he barely dodged getting knocked off the branch he stood on by the pterosaur's wide wing. The creature banked again to make a third pass by. "_There's no way I can take that thing down with just my strength alone…wait! That's it._" Peregrine grinned deviously as he turned to look at one of the larger branches of the tree he was in. The cunning bird of prey dodged the third pass of the large reptile. He then immediately ran over to the branch he gazed at beforehand and latched onto it with his clawed hands. He used a great deal of his power to bend the branch back.

The ornithocheirus came rushing at the raptor once more, but failed to notice the large tree branch within the dinosaur's grip until it was basically in front of the raptor. The large pterosaur tried to slow itself to a stop, but it was too far-gone.

"Gotcha." Peregrine said as he let go of the branch. A resonating 'whack' bounced off the walls of the glass dome. The ornithocheirus honked out a shrill cry as it was sent flying into the side of a tree trunk. It peeled off the tree and lifelessly fell to the forest floor below.

"Impressive." The quetzalcoatlus said ascending from below a tree to become level with Peregrine. "But now you deal with a _true_ master of the skies!" She cried out in a deafening screech.

Peregrine cringed at the screech, but did quickly recover and said, "First you have to catch me." The slick raptor leapt off the branch onto another that he could slide down. The quetzalcoatlus immediately pursued.

"Let's see how a Dienosaurilied handles a _primal ability_ of a Tearosaurilied." The quetzalcoatlus's said flying directly above the tree surfing raptor.

"Primal what now?" Peregrine questioned.

"Primal this!" The pterosaur yelled. She opened her wings as far as she possibly could and then quickly and heavily flapped them once. The resulting gust was aimed at Peregrine, but missed its mark and instead hit right behind him. The branches behind the raptor were completely destroyed into nothing but woodchips.

"OH, NEXCREEG!" Peregrine watched the complete obliteration of the branch in surprise. The gust had been visible. "I saw the gust! You're using that ability thing Wiesen explained to me!"

"Look on the bright side; when you die at least you'll see it coming." The pterosaur said.

"No way. Not today." Peregrine lowered his body to gain extra speed again, but the quetzalcoatlus kept pace. She opened her beak wide and screeched in the raptor's direction. A visible gust shot from her mouth. It tore through the branches ahead of where the raptor was surfing like a thousand razor sharp blades. The branches fell through the air in chunks, leaving a gap too wide for a raptor to leap. "Crud." Peregrine dismounted from his surfing branch with a flip onto the top of a flat tree. The quetzalcoatlus passed by him over head, but banked to the right in the distance into a hover to face the smaller carnivore.

"What's the matter, out of branches to surf, and tricks to use, fawltreheol?" She asked sarcastically. Peregrine threateningly snarled at her. "You were so close to the ground too. Only 100 feet or so left."

"Come and get me!" Peregrine shouted.

"Happily!" The quetzalcoatlus obliged. She ascended 50 feet into the air and closed her wings. She started spinning in a dive at a high velocity, aiming at Peregrine at a tilted angle. The raptor could see the air forming around her like a drill, cutting through any foliage that stood in her way.

"I may be out of branches to surf…" Peregrine braced himself for the attack. The huge pterosaur drilled the spot Peregrine was in. She twirled to level herself out and began to glide, looking for where the raptor's body might lay. "But I'm far from running out of tricks to use." Peregrine said from his sitting position on the quetzalcoatlus's back.

"Pest!" The quetzalcoatlus hissed. She was about to spin again, but the cunning raptor shifted all his weight to the base of the pterosaur's neck. The act prevented the flying reptile from properly being able to control her wings.

"Nice try, but now I call the shots." Peregrine growled. He shoved his foot down on the pterosaur's neck to force her into a dive. "And I say we go down." The two predators quickly gained speed in the dive. They were fast approaching the ground from 90 feet, to 80 feet, to 70, 60 and 50 ft.

"Fool! You'll kill us both." The enraged quetzalcoatlus struggled to retake control of her body, but failed.

"No, just you." Peregrine said in a calm voice. They were at 40 feet, to 30 feet, to 20 feet. At 15 feet, the lone raptor dismounted the pterosaur. He went flipping through the air, until he met the hard unforgiving ground, and transferred his flip into a roughly constructed roll. The quetzalcoatlus, on the other hand, smashed chest first into the forest floor. She bounced once, and tried to flap to gain altitude, but her wing clipped the ground and sent her into a tumble. Peregrine stood reluctantly and stretched. "Ow, my aching back." He whined.

"You're back? Look what you've done to my wing!" Peregrine looked to where the quetzalcoatlus had tumbled. She was sitting up with her wings tucked in. One wing anyway. The left was bent awkwardly inward at the tip and was noticeably broken in several places. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You attacked me!" Peregrine growled raising his toe claws in ready attack.

"If you had never entered this territory-OW!" The grounded flying reptile had tried to move towards the raptor, but her broken wing prevented it. "Just perfect. I cannot even walk on it." The quetzalcoatlus hissed. She tried to use her beak to reach her wing so she could at the least snap her bones back into place so they would heal properly. Peregrine slowly let his guard down as he watched the giant flyer struggle with the simple task.

"_I should help._" Peregrine thought to himself. "_This is partly my fault. I did taunt her and everything._" He sighed aloud. "_I'll do it. But I'll hate myself for it later._" Peregrine cautiously approached the pterosaur. "Let me help you."

"You have already 'helped' enough!" The quetzalcoatlus snorted still tending to her wing. "Leave, before I call for aide once more."

"You know just as well as I do that after I knocked that ornithocheirus out of the sky, no Tearosaurilied in here is willing to fight me head on." Peregrine pointed out. "Just let me help you snap your bones back into place."

"How do I know you won't try to kill me?" The larger predator asked.

"I give you my word." Peregrine stated.

"Say it in the Ancient Saurilied tongue." The Tearosaurilied growled.

Peregrine snorted but complied. "_Wai sap evas lex._" He repeated his promise.

The quetzalcoatlus hesitated. "Very well. I accept your assistance." She turned to the side and presented her large wing to the raptor. Peregrine looked over the damage and found that he could snap all the bones back into place with one motion.

"This may hurt a little, so when it does don't attack me." Peregrine said. The pterosaur nodded in agreement. "3…2…1" Peregrine jumped onto the midsection of the wing. The pterosaur screeched out in pain as its bones fell back into place. Peregrine immediately jumped off her wing.

"Much better…" The quetzalcoatlus sighed in relief examining her wing. She turned towards the raptor. "Thank…you." She struggled to say.

"You got to admit, we Dienosaurilieds aren't all that bad." Peregrine smiled.

"It would appear that I have foolishly judged your kind." The pterosaur admitted. "I must ask; why help me, even after our little confrontation?"

"I figure you never had a personal beef with me. But I do believe you have some resentment to Dienosaurilieds in general. Whatever your reason may be, I know I have no part in that." Peregrine explained.

"It is true that in my past, experiences with your kind have turned out foul. But now I see no reason to judge so many for what a few have done to me. What is your namesake young one?" The quetzalcoatlus asked.

"My name is Peregrine Featherclaw." Peregrine puffed himself up with pride.

"A fitting name for a fawltreheol who navigates the trees so well." The quetzalcoatlus complimented. "You may call me Skyaeirah. If you happen to ever be in a great time of need, just come to the Bird Cage and call my name. I shall see what I can do to aide you. But I wouldn't suggest asking me to help anytime soon because I will be on the ground for at least a week until my wing heals."

"I appreciate the offer, Skyaeirah." Peregrine inclined his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, my target human is escaping and his trail grows cold."

"Be on your own then, Peregrine. I wish you sectosess on your adventure." Skyaeirah said using the Ancient Saurilied term for 'success'. Peregrine inclined his head once more and then turned in the direction Grant had ran off. Skyaeirah watched the velociraptor leave, and said to herself, "I can't wait to tell Kenduari what I just found."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Yes! FINALLY! My writer's block has ended...i think.<em>**

**_Peregrine: I have a suggestion._**

**_Me: WHAT THE!...what are you doing here?_**

**_Peregrine: My story, duh._**

**_Me: This is true. So what is your suggestion?_**

**_Peregrine: My suggestion is to ask the readers do 'they' think your writer's block is fully over._**

**_Me: Elaborate..._**

**_Peregrine: Well if it really is over then your writing should reflect what you wrote in the previous A Raptor's Tale. Or hopefully have become better...if not then, well you get the picture._**

**_Me: Makes sense. You all heard the velociraptor. I would really really really greatly appreciate if you gave me feed back on this chapter to let me know if my writings are keeping true to the previous story's standards. Please give constructive criticism. It helps a great deal. _**

**_Peregrine: Oh yeah, and if you have a suggestion of what might be neat to see in the story, let the writer know._**

**_Me: Yes. I'll try to work it into consideration if it fits into the plot I have planned. And Thanks for reading my stories you guys. I appreciate it alot. *corny thumbs up pose*_**

**_Peregrine: *sigh*Please...don't ever do that pose again. _**


	3. Ch2 Open Plains

**Open Plains**

Peregrine eased himself into a trot from his run. The velociraptor lowered his head to the ground and sniffed to make sure he was still on Grant's. After confirming that he still was, the raptor continued to follow the human's scent out of the Bird Cage's second entrance which was on the opposite side of the giant glass dome. When Peregrine reached the second entrance he was surprised to see that the door had been ripped from its hinges. The raptor thought nothing much about it and continued through the door. Peregrine now stood on the Open Plains of the island. There were hardly any trees, and the ones that did exist were few and far between.

**XXXXXX**

Grant stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground. He was dead tired after running for so long. The paleontologist pushed himself off the ground and sat down on a nearby rock. He wiped his forhead of sweat and took a swig of water from a water bottle he took off the dead pilot before he left the nest. Grant took the oppurtunity to scan his surroundings since he hadn't took the time to whilst running. He was on what looked like the African Savanah. Instead of a herd of zebra come galloping by, though, a herd of gallimimus came stampeding past Grant. He ducked as the animals jumped and bounded over his head. When it was all over, the gallimimus had stopped at a near by watering hole not far from where Grant was sitting.

While watching the oversized ostriches fill up on water Grant got an idea. He slowly made his way to the dinosaurs in a crouched position, being sure not to startle them, though they seemed as if they could care less about his presence. Grant made his way to the edge of the herd where he knew the younger adults would be. He scanned the crowd and picked out a gallimimus only slighty taller than him.

"Okay. On three." Grant whispered to himself. "One..." He crouched low. "Two...three." The paleontologist ran as fast as he could toward the unsuspecting dinosaur. When he was only a few feet away he leaped onto the gallimimus's back and wrapped his arms around its neck. Startled, the gallimimus cried out in fear alerting the other herd members to its status. Instantly the herd went into a frenzy of yells and cries and began to stampede in the opposite direction Grant wanted to go. Before the paleontologist was caught up in the stampede with his gallimimus he steered it away from the herd by leaning its neck to the left. The dinosaur cried out in protest but kept on running in the man's desired direction. "Gallimimus...It's the only way to travel!" Grant laughed, waving his hat in the air.

**XXXXXX**

"I need a Sitrep sergent." A man in a decorated military suit demanded. His rank indicated he was a lieutenant colonel. He was looking out a window over looking the ocean on the only cargoship yet to leave Isla Nublar. A grunt dressed in full combat gear stood at attention in front of him. He was battered, bruised, and had blood stains on his uniform which were probably his and someone elses too. "What's going on in that hull?"

"Sir," The sergeant began. "Both squads that were sent into the hull were slaughtered. My squad tried to attempt a rescue to retrieve any survivors, but our efforts were cut short by that monster."

"So you didn't kill it?" The lieutenant seemed more upset at the fact that the target wasn't dead, and not about losing nearly 20 good men.

"No, sir. We tried everything. Bullets, grenades, gas. Nothing worked." The sergeant reported. "I think it best if we just blow the whole ship to hell and leave this god forsaken island."

"I didn't ask you what you thought we should do!" The colonel snapped at the soldier. "This ship contains all the lysine containers that weren't lost on the island, which is a very valuable investment to InGen. Our orders are to retrieve all of those containers at no matter the cost. And just because some god damned prehistoric lizard is blocking our way doesn't mean we give up! YOU GOT THAT SERGEANT!"

"YES, SIR!" The sergeant replied and tightened his stance of attention.

"How many more sqauds are left?" The colonel asked.

"Just 2, sir." The sergeant replied.

"Alright. I'll call for some heavy reinforcements. I want patrols all over this damn cargo ship. No one else enters that hull without my permission. Got it!" The colonel barked.

"Yes, sir!"The soldier shouted.

"Dismissed, sergeant." The sergeant saluted and jogged out of the cargo ship control room to relay the orders he was just given. The colonel gazed out at the ocean agian. "If that dinosaur in the cargo hold got into the lysine somehow, then were in for one hell of a fight."

**XXXXXX**

The velociraptor in full on Rampage sliced his talon across the last screaming soldiers neck, silencing the human permanantly. He gazed around the hull trying to see if anyone else had come to challenge him. No one else appeared. The velociraptor laughed maniacally.

"I think they finally get the picture." A Rampage Zeal laughed. "Pathetic humans and their idiotic attempts to control everything. How foolish they are." Zeal grolwed. The raptor paused as he heard a low noise coming from somewhere deeper within the ship's hull. It was almost inaudible, but it sounded human. Zeal used his Rampage improved binocular vision to look down the entire length of the ship. His crimson red eyes narrowed, searching every corner of the hull without even having to take a step further into the it. Even though it was nearly pitch black further into the ship, his primal ability made it so it seemed as if the sun was at high noon. Zeal focused on where he believed the noise to originate. That's when he saw two soldiers huddled together behind a shipping container. They both were wearing a wierd head set that covered their eyes. They appeared to be having a conversation. "Just great. I miss counted." Zeal growled in aggravation, but then a sick and twisted smile crossed his face. "But at least I get to kill a few more humans before I take a break." The Rampaged raptor slowly strode to where the humans sat; all the while, thinking of the different ways to painfully disembowel the men.

"Shhh...did you hear that?" The first soldier asked the second. "It sounded like that thing is on the move." The first soldier was about to peek around the crate he and the second soldier were hididng behind and look for the creature using his night vison goggles, but the second soldier grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.

"That thing is a velociraptor, and from what I've seen it's smart as hell. Probably smarter than me and you put together." The second soldier whispered in a harsh tone. "You could've blown our hiding spot."

"I doubt that thing can see in pitch black darkness." The first man said.

"We don't know that. We should just wait until reinforcements come down here before we do anything." The second man whispered. "And lower your voice, It might hear you." At that moment, both men heard a growl to their left. "Oh, #&%."

"Mind if I join in on the conversation you bafoons?" Zeal hissed. He lowered his body and raised his tail in the air. He raised his clawed hands and killing claws on his toes, and opened his mouth to show the rows of his dagger like teeth. A low growl emmited from his throat as he approached the men who were now backing away from the raptor. The men pulled out high powered scope rifles and aimed at the velociraptor. "Oh, this is going to be fun." Zeal smirked, vanishing from the men's view in the blink of an eye.

**XXXXXX**

"Oh, Open Plains of Jurassic Park, how I love the." Peregrine happily sang while running at 72 miles per hour. The lone raptor had picked up Grant's scent and sped off in the direction with a singular focus of fiding him. "I love this flat grassy land beneath my feet, and the wind that washes past my face, and the-HERD OF GALLILIMIMUS RUSHING STRAIGHT TOWARDS ME!" Peregrine yelled as he tried to skid to a stop before he ran into the stampede. He slid through the front of the herd. He was able to dodge most of the herd until he was over come by the larger adults that ran in the middle. Peregrine was kicked in his side and sent hurling into the ground. He rolled dodged the stomping feet all around his body until finally the herd of gallimimus passed by.

Peregrine jumped to his feet and glared at the other dinosaurs in anger as they ran off. Fueled by his anger, the lone raptor charged after the herd with a battle cry. Peregrine ran to the side of the herd and picked out a young adult. The fierce bird of prey launched his self off the ground with his powerful leg muscles and clawed into the side of a gallimimus. The recoil of the blow knocked both the raptor and gallimuimus to the ground. The herd continued on without their lost member. The gallimimus hurridly tried to get on its feet, but was stomped back into the ground. Peregrine growled down at the dinosaur and pushed his foot onto its throat even harder.

"What's the big idea running me over like that? I can't even smell another predator for miles around, so why is your herd even stampedeing?" Peregrine barred his teeth. The gallimimus only squeled for help and struggled to get up. "I would like an answer, please!" Peregrine growled in a harseh low resonating sound. He lifted his large toe claw to show how serious he was. The gallimimus's eyes widened and it became quiet and still. "So am I going to get an answer or not?" Peregrine asked as he prepared to bring down his claw.

"Wait! Wait!" The gallimimus squeled in distress. "I'll explain. Just don't cut me with that claw. Who knows where it's been."

"I don't think insulting a fawltreheol's killing claw is the best thing for you to do at the moment, _lesornith_." Peregrine addressed the gallimimus by its name in the Ancient Saurilied language.

"I don't mean to be rude..." The gallimimus wheezed. "But your foot is..." It pointed to the raptor's foot which was, unknowingly to its owner, crushing the gallimimus's windpipe.

"If I lift my foot, do you promise not to run?" Peregrine asked. The gallimimus nodded. The raptor removed his foot, trusting the gallimimus to hold to its word. The taller dinosaur stood up and shook itself clean of dust, but in the process, shook some dust on Peregrine.

"Hey, watch it!" Peregrine said jumping out of the way.

"My apologies, but I absolutely hate any sort of filfth." The gallimimus explained. "Plus you were the one that knocked me into the dirt by the way."

"I knocked you down so I could get some answers as to why I was almost trampled to death in the first place." Peregrine snorted stubbornly. "Now, would you so kindly explain what has an entire herd running for their lives without a single super predator in sight?" Peregrine asked sarcastically.

"Well, there is _you_." The gallimimus pointed out. Peregrine gave the dinosaur a look that said 'don't push your luck'. "Stay calm, I was only joking. We were running from some kind of foreign predator. Really sneaky it was." The gallimimus started.

"Foreign predator?" Peregrine questioned.

"Yes. Never seen an animal like it before. It's upper body was covered in blue feathers, and it had red feathers around its neck." The taller dinosaur described. Peregrine instantly knew he was talking about Grant. The raptor remembered seeing such colors on the man when he dove past him on the bridge in the Bird Cage.

"That was the human I'm after." Peregrine stated.

"What's a hu-man?" The gallimimus asked.

"You know...the creatures that raised some of the much older Saurilieds on the island. They walk on two legs and stand upright all the time." The gallimimus shook its head.

"I was born amongst the herd. Never have seen one before. Until now I guess." The gallimimus said.

"Assuming it was a human you saw, what did he do to cause such an uproar?" Peregrine further inquired.

"He attacked the lesornith next to me!" The gallimimus shouted and waved its weak arms in a frenzy. "He pounced right onto his back."

"You've got to be kidding me? A human did that?" Peregrine asked awestruck. "_This Grant must be a nut. I better be careful when I do meet him._" Peregrine thought to himself.

"Yes, and when we began running he used the other lesornith's neck to steer him away from the rest of the herd and in the opposite direction we were running!" The gallimimus screeched.

"So why were you guys still running if the threat traveled in the opposite direction away from you." Peregrine pointed out the flaw in the herd's logic.

There was a short pause before the gallimimus spoke again. "I don't know. I was just following everyon else."

Peregrine slapped his hand to his face and shook his head. "Only a herd mentality aniaml would say something so stupid." The lone raptor grumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that last thing you said." The gallimimus tilted its head in ignorant curiousity.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing important." Peregrine sighed. "Thanks for the help, though. Now I can change my tracking course accordingly. Will you be able to find your herd okay?"

"Oh, yes. They will have stopped by a watering hole near here." The gallimimus reasured.

"Alright...and sorry about the whole tackling you into the ground thing. Won't happen again." Peregrine started to jog off in the direction the gallimimuses had ran from.

"It's quite alright. But I should warn you, be careful of the treheol that roam these plains." The gallimimus said. "They are significantly larger than you." At that starement the gallimimus took off in the opposite heading of Peregrine's.

"Larger treheol?"Peregrine wondered. "How much larger?"

**XXXXXX**

"I hope you choke on it too!" Grant yelled as he rubbed his soar butt. The gallimimus had flung him off and onto the ground. The force of the landing knocked his last peice of food out of his pocket, which happened to be his favorite candybar. Before the paleontologist could grab it, the gallimimus snatched it off the ground and began running away. Grant huffed in frustration and stood up. He turned away from the retreating animal and his jaw dropped. He was standing at the edge of a river, and across the river was a lush jungle. Grant looked over his shoulder back into the Open Plains and then back at the river and lush jungle to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "I have to be seeing things."

A colorful sign caught Grant's attenttion. In large lettering with Jurassic Park's trademark font, the sign read 'Welcome To Raptor Rapids'. "What a reasuring name." Grant mumbled. Just below the large letters were a smaller set the read 'The ride begins here'. There was an arrow directly below the words pointing down. To the paleontologist's surprise there was a small motor boat tied to the shore underneath the sign. Grant checked it and found that it had a med-kit, extra fuel containers, a paddle incase the fuel ran out, and a flare gun. "Bingo." Grant said as he jumped in the boat and untied it from the shore. He fired up the engine and started downstream. He figured if he followed the river it would eventually take him out to sea where he could signal for help.

**XXXXXX**

It seemed as if hours had passed, though it had only been minutes, and Peregrine had yet to reach Grant's location. He was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to run the entire plains to find him. "Hopefully he isn't dead either." Peregrine vocalized his thoughts. He slowed to stop near a watering hole for a drink. While drinking, something flashed through his peripheral vision to his left. Peregrine didn't look up, but continued drinking water. He didn't want whatever was stalking him to know that he was aware of its presence. Another flash of movement to his right alerted Peregrine to a second stalker. He was being hunted.

Like the birds of prey they were, swift and silent hunters, two very large raptors pounced at Peregrine from the sides. Peregrine simple hopped backwards a step and watched the the larger raptors collide in midair. They hit the ground, hard, at his feet in an undignified heap. Peregrine looked over his attackers as they lay twitching and writhing in pain. Both were nearly twice his size. Upon their heads were a set of ruffled bright blue feathers which was in contrast to their tan golden hides. Their stiff tails at the tip had the same bright blue feathers as their heads. Along their arms were very short white feathers that trailed from their wrist to their elbows. And finally Peregrine noted their huge killing toe claws. The claw was nearly a foot long.

"You know, for the deadliest of all treheols, you Utahraptors seem to be pretty poor hunters." Peregrine mocked.

"That's because their still learning." A voice said behind Peregrine. He spun around and came face to chest with an adult male Utahraptor. He was even bigger than the two that attacked Peregrine beforehand. The taller raptor stared down on a terrified Peregrine. He had the same colors as the other two, only much darker in shade. His blue feathers were pretty much navy blue. "Excuse me. I have to chastise my students." The Utahraptor stepped around the smaller velociraptor, and growled at the two Utahraptors on the ground. "Stand up, girls!" He barked. "On your feet, NOW!" The two females jumped to their feet despite the extreme pain. "What did you do wrong?" The male asked as if he already expected what their response would be.

"We didn't avoid the peripheral vision." Both females mumbled at once.

"AND?" The male Utahraptor hissed.

"And we both attacked simultaneously, without signaling the other of our intentions...again" They spoke together once more.

"Exactly. Now apologize to the fawltreheol for your lack of hunting efficiency." The male Utahraptor ordered.

"We apologize for not having the skill to kill you." The female raptors said in tune as if it was a rehearsed thing.

"Uhhh...It's fine." A confused Peregrine tilted his head in _his_ 'that's interesting' look. The male Utahraptor noticed this motion.

"Girls, I want you to go back to the pack and report to your eldanrae that I mark you with as pass with two mistakes." The male raptor said. The female Utahraptors looked at each other with excitement and instantly ran off at an amazing speed. The male Utahraptor watched his students leave, and then turned his gaze back to Peregrine.

"You Utahraptors have some questionable teaching methods." Peregrine said.

"You still have that smart mouth of yours, huh? Is your brother just as cocky, or is he still a goody-two-claws?" The Utahraptor asked. "It's been awhile since I've last seen you."

"How did you know I have a brother?" Peregrine asked astounded. "And why do you speak as if we've met before."

"That is because we have met before, young master Peregrine." The Utahraptor grinned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Hello, hello, hello. I'm back from the infirmay after being shot full of bullets and plasma rounds. (Note to self: Nuke Apocalype Survivor...and if that doesn't work, then fire off all seven Halo rings) ...Hope you all liked the chapter!<em>**

**_Peregrine: I did._**

**_Me: That's because your in it._**

**_Peregrine: I know. *cheesey grin*_**

**_Me: Don't make me do the same thing to you that I did to Zeal. (with some help from _Apocalyspe Survivor _of course)_**

**_Zeal: *hops in wrapped in first aid bandages like a mummy.* Mmfph mmm mfhph_**

**_Me: That's right Zeal. The exact same thing._**

**_Peregrine: *cowers in corner* I'll be good._**

**_Me: I thought so. Oh, and before I forget...I'm glad__ the humor aspect of the story was pointed out. I thought I'd try to make some of the fights and parts with Peregrine in them a little humorous, though there still will be serious moments as well for Peregrine...well that's pretty much all I had to say for now. Peregrine will you do the rest please._**

**_Peregrine: Sure. I humbley thank all of you for reading this story, and for the favs, reviews, and alerts. To show my appreciation I will now do a dance._**

**_Me: *pulls out spartan laser* Dance and DIE!_**

**_Peregrine: Nevermind then..._**

**_Zeal: Mpmmh mmfph mmmf_**

**_Peregrine: Zeal says leave a review, message, or something of the sort. It helps inspire this lazy author to write and post his chapters more often. _**

**_Me: *charges spartan laser* You're pushing your luck, Peregrine. (man, i'm violent today.)_**


	4. Ch3 A Raptor's History

**A Raptor's History**

"You know my name as well?" Peregrine asked the Utahraptor.

"Of course I do. I was the caretaker for you and your younger brother on Isla Sorna." The Utahraptor said. "You and him always had this quizzical look you did whenever something peaked your interests. You tilted your head to the right and he tilted his to the left. That's how I recognized who you were, young master Peregrine. Your parents called it your, 'that's interesting' look."

"Wait...were you the raptor that often sat in the trees watching us?" Peregrine inquired.

"That's right." The Utahraptor answered. "But I only sat in the trees when I was guarding the nest."

"Your name was...Ray...no wait...it was Rale...or maybe..." Peregrine struggled to remember. He tapped an impatient claw on the ground. The Utahraptor only shook his head and laughed which sounded a lot like the velociraptor's laugh but the chirps were much deeper.

"Let me help refresh your memory." The Utahraptor laughed.

**XXXXXX**

_"Rile!" The adolescent Utahraptor lifted his head from the carcass he was currently eating when he heard his named called. "Rile! Where are you?" The female voice called out._

_"Over here!" Rile answered after swallowing a chunk of meat. An adult female velociraptor emerged from the bushes next to Rile. Rile was the same size as her eventhough he was half her age, but his species of raptor did grow much larger. "Hello, Sazarie. How may I be of service?"_

_"Can you find my youngest son, and bring him to the naming ceremony? My mate wishes me to tend to the others in the pack." Sazarie asked._

_"It will be an honor my Alpha." Rile deeply inclined his head to the point his nose almost touched the ground. Sazarie laughed at this action._

_"Rile, how many times must I tell you there is no need for formalities. You are practically family." Sazarie laughed._

_"But I insist my Alpha. You and your mate should always be treated with the upmost respect. Especially since you were kind enough to take a in seperate species of treheol as myslef."_

_"Very well Rile." Sazarie chuckled. "If there are any difficulties, you know where to find me." With that statemet Sazarie turned and left into the bushes. It took a total of three minutes for Rile to find the youngest hatchling of Sazarie. The whining noise he was making was too irratating to ignore. Rile found the young velociraptor wrestled to the ground by his slightly older brother._

_"Young master Peregrine Featherclaw!" The Utahraptor growled. "Get off your younger brother this instant!" A very young Peregrine quickly hopped up from his sitting position on his brothers chest._

_"Awe Rile, We were just tussling." Peregrine whined._

_"More like you were beating me up, jerk." The smaller velociraptor brother said._

_"Don't be such a hatchling." Peregrine complained._

_"Just because your 5 full earth cycles , and I am only 3 earth cycles does not make me a hatchling." The younger velociraptor said. "It is only a 2 earth cycle difference."_

_"Both of you should act more mature no matter your age. You are the only sons of the alpha pair which means you are expected to challenge your father for his position one day." Rile chastised. "Now, I was sent here by your mother to fetch young master...uhhh...young master...umm...well that's why I'm here. To bring your younger brother to his naming ceremony."_

_"Finally!" The younger velociraptor hopped up and down with excitement._

_"About time." Peregrine grumbled. "It's gotten old calling him 'baby brother'."_

_"You're welcome to come, young master Peregrine. A naming ceremony only happens once in a lifetime." Rile offered._

_"No thanks. I think I'll just chill with dad. Naming ceremonies are a female thing." A hatchling Peregrine said._

_"As you wish. Come young fawtreheol. Your name calls to you." Rile said to the younger of the brothers as he guided him through the brush of the open velociraptor enclosure on Isla Sorna._

**XXXXXX**

"Rile!" Peregrine shouted in realization. "I remember well now. You watched over me and my brother for nearly fives years, but back then you were my current size..." Peregrine trailed off. The lone raptor looked Rile up and down. "Am I losing it, or have you done some serious growing?"

"Most likely it's both." Rile joked. "And I only watched over _you_ for five years, master Peregrine. I watched over your brother for three. Unfortunately, I was not able to see your growth further due to the humans running the island."

"Wait. Hold on. I don't remember humans feeding us on the other island like they did here." Peregrine said befuddled.

Rile gave a heavy sigh. "That's because they let the animals on the other island have free roam. They mostly studied us from afar." The Utahraptor tapped his claw on the ground. "We raptors were one of the few Saurilieds aware of their presence there." Rile took a long pause. The ruffled feathers atop his drooped low. "We should have been more cautious of them, then maybe you and your brother would not have been taken from your family."

"I doubt you could have did mcuh to stop the humans." Peregrine said in a stern and serious tone. "It isn't your fault my brother was captured, and neither was it your fault I was captured."

"You're wrong!" Rile snapped. He let loose a loud resonating sound that bordered on a roar. "It is entirely my fault. I was your caretaker and I failed at my responsibility! I failed you, your brother, your parents, and the pack!" Rile stomped back and forward pacing.

"I refuse to believe that." Peregrine snorted.

"Then let me enlighten you, young master Peregrine." Rile began.

**XXXXXX**

_"Rile?" The young velociraptor asked._

_"Yes, young master?" Rile asked._

_"Why didn't Peregrine want to come?" The hatchling asked sadly._

_Rile looked down at the young raptor and smiled. "Your brother takes his personality traits from your mother. He is bold, headstrong and often stubborn. He likes to think he's a tough guy sometimes, and since a naming ceremony is performed by females he feels as though it is too feminine for him."_

_"So that is why he did not wish to come?" _

_"Yes that is why, young master." Rile answered. Rile led the raptor chick to the open clearing the velocraptors used for their traditional events. Already the females of the pack, about 16 total, were waiting on the young raptor in a triangle. His mother, Sazarie, stood in the middle of the triangle waiting for him. Rile looked to the hatchling, expecting him to run out towards the group with joy, but he stayed glued in his spot next to the Utahraptor. "Go on. No need to be afraid, young master." Rile nudged the chick forward with his head._

_"Come on, little one. There's nothing to be afraid of." Sazarie encouraged. Hesitantly, the small raptor stepped forward into the triangle. Rile sat down on the ground and watched as the females began to run in the shape of the triangle around the unnamed chick. Sazarie stood in the middle with the chick as the female raptors began to pick up speed and change the shape of their form to a circle, then to square, then to a hexagon. Soon the running females became all but a blur, but Rile could still see into the middle where Sazarie was talking to the young raptor now. "So, little one, what shall we call you?" Sazarie walked circles around her youngest son._

_"They are fast." The small raptor proclaimed in awe at the running raptors around him. He hadn't even heard his mother's question. Sazarie noticed this._

_"What do you think suits you most, my son? A strong name? A bold name? A name of power?" Sazarie asked, but she could see that her son was too fascinated in the speed of the other raptors._

_"I want to move that fast one day." The chick said while still staring at the running raptors around him. Sazarie took a closer look at what she first assumed was a short attention span and noticed something odd. Her son's eyes were moving in slight intervals which only meant one thing. He was able to track the movements of the raptors around him._

_"Quite unheard of for a hatchling." Sazarie vocalized her thoughts._

_"What?" Her son finally turned his attention to his mother._

_"If you're able to keep track of speed like that at this age, little one, you will indeed grow to be a very very _quick_ velociraptor, with very _quick_ timing control." Sazarie stated. "Hmm? Quick...that seems to fit you quite nicely." _

_"I like that word; quick. It reminds me of speed." The young raptor announced._

_"Then I believe I have a name for you, my son." Sazarie grinned. _

_"What is it? What is it? Tell me mom." The young chick hopped up and down with energy._

_"Alright, settle yourself young one. You have much energy you contain." The Alpha female laughed. "How does Quicksickles sound?"_

_"It sounds...cooool." The young raptor said in awe. "But that's the last half of my full name. What will be the first half?"_

_"With all that energy you have, how about..." Sazarie thought for a second before her face lit up. "Zeal...Zeal Quicksickles will be your name, little one." The chick jumped up and down with excitement. "Now we will make it official." Sazarie beagan to drag her killer claw through the ground in patterns._

_"This is always my favorite part." Rile said to himself as he watched his pack leader spell out Zeal Quicksickles in the Ancient Saurilied letters on the ground. The letters consisted of wierd swirls, dots, shapes, and angles._

_"Stand here, little one." Sazarie told her son. The chick did as he was told and stood in the middle of his name spelling. "Alright, now sit tight and don't move." Sazarie slammed her tail on the ground behind her. The running females instinctively changed to the opposite direction in which they ran._ _Sazarie made a deep low bellow that could be felt more so than it could be heard. The letters under the little raptor's feet began to glow white. The running females increased their speed tenfold and started to form a wind funnel. They changed the hexagon shape back into a triangle. _

_"Coooool." The chick said looking around himself. _

_"Almost done, little one. Just one more thing." Sazarie said in a clearly audible normal voice level, eventhough the wind funnel around them was roaing loud. Sazarie slammed her tail a second time and a blinding burst of light shot out from the ground beneath the young raptor's feet. When the light receded Rile was able to see that the written name on the ground was no longer there; instead, there was just scorched earth. The females had also stopped running and now were facing the center of the circle. "You are now a true member of the pack, Zeal Quicksickles." Sazarie picked up her son an placed him on her back._

_"I see you finished naming the boy." A deep and strong male voice said. _

_"Late as usual my mate?" Sazarie observed jokingly. Rile looked to his left and saw the alpha male exiting the brush with Peregrine on his back._

_"The borders of our territory do not patrol themselves. Had to make sure those humans around here were not getting too nosey. They can make a move any day now." The Alpha male stated with a smile. He was a very large velociraptor. His voice carried the air of stern confidence, power, and authority. His very presence commanded respect. "But I am not here to burden you with woes of an alpha male. Tell me, my mate, what name has my son been bestowed?"_

_"Zeal Quicksickles." Sazarie answered with a toothy smile._

_"Pretty awesome name, brother." Peregrine complimented._

_The Alpha male gave a hardy laugh. "No doubt for that quick eye of his. The elders are going to have a fun time teaching that boy perfect timing techniques."_

_"So you knew already of his little talent then?" Sazarie questioned._

_"Of course, my dear." The Alpha male smiled. "Just as I knew of Peregrine's little talent as well before his name was chosen. Now I have a son of the ground as well as a son of the sky." The Alpha male gave a hardy laugh again, but suddenly cut it short as he took on serious demeanor. He pointed his nose to the ground so that it was perpendicular to the landscape. He was listneing intently to the surroundings._

_"What is it?" Sazarie asked in a hushed voice._

_The Alpha male did not answer right away instead he began to bark out orders. "Fang, Izerenz go to the south border and report back what you see." The Alpha male commanded. Without hesitation the females sprinted to the south to carry out their orders as fast as possible. "Tesreal, go to the west border and link up with your brother." Another female sprinted off on command._

_"What is it, my mate?" Sazarie asked in an urgent tone._

_"Humans. Their moving into our territory and fast." The Alpha male replied. He picked up Peregrine and placed him on the ground. "I'm leaving the rest of the females to your command, Sazarie. I'll notify the rest of our pack of the situation."_

_"But what of Zeal and Peregrine?" The concerned mother asked as she placed Zeal on the ground next to his brother._

_"I will take care of them." Rile spoke up. He approached the Alpha pair. "It is my duty."_

_"That it is." The Alpha male agreed._

_"Are you sure you will be alright taking care of them?" Sazarie asked concerned._

_"Yes, I am sure. I will guard them with my life." Rile stated._

_"Let us hope it does not come to that, Rile" The Alpha male said. "Now be one your way to the nesting site before the humans can cut off the route that leads there."_

_"Right away, my Alpha" Rile bowed. He picked up a confused looking Zeal and Peregrine and placed them on his back. He dashed off into the thick of the jungle. In the background, he could here the Alpha male's booming bark traveling through the jungle to the rest of the pack. _

_"Where are we going, Rile?" Zeal asked._

_"Back to the nest, young master Zeal. You and your brother are not safe at the moment, and I will see to it that you are." Rile answered as he sprinted into another open clearing._

_"Well you better hurry up then." Peregrine said. "Cause something's behind us." Rile glanced over his shoulder to see a human on a small machine holding something in his hand._

_"A motorcycle and gun." Rile mumbled to himself. He remembered the name of the items because he had seen them countless times before in his younger years when he was held captive by the humans. And he knew that both items were bad news. "Hold on, young masters. It might get a little rough." Riled pushed himself to move as fast as he could, but the motorcycle was steadily gaining on him due to the open flat terrain. Something pink whispered through the air past Rile's head. It landed further ahead of him and implanted in the ground. As Rile ran past it he recognized it to be one of the sleeping feathers the humans used. "If they're not trying to kill us, then they must want to capture us." Rile growled. __The Utahraptor was almost to the jungle across the clearing when he saw another motorcylce pull up next to the first one. They both were on the raptor's heels._

_"Rile. That something I mentioned before has a friend!" Peregrined panicked._

_"Do something Rile!" Zeal shouted._

_"I'm working on it!" Rile replied. Two more pink feathers whispered past Rile's head and implanted themselves into a tree just as he made it into the jungle. Unfortunately the motorcycles kept up pursuit. The Utahraptor veered to the right of a large tree hoping to lose the humans. The first human excuted the turn to steeply and flipped over and off his machine with a yell. The second, however, did not make the same mistake and stayed on the raptor's tail. The human took aim and shot his gun. Rile hissed as he felt a sharp prick in his right leg. _

_"They got you." Zeal panicked._

_"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The Utahraptor lied. He could already feel his right leg going numb. On top of that he was becoming drowsy. The motorcycle no longer tried to keep up with Rile, but instead only moved fast enough to keep the Utahraptor in sight._

_"Your slowing down, Rile." A frightened Peregrine noticed._

_"Come on, Rile, you can make it." Zeal chirped from on the Utahraptor's back._

_"I will make it." Rile promised drowsily. "I will not let them take you, young masters." Right then, Rile tripped over his numb leg and tumbled forward head first. Zeal and Peregrine were flung off his back and through the air. "NOOOOO!" Rile cried out. Zeal hit the ground and tumbled until he was stopped when his head bumped up against a large rock. He was out cold. Peregrine landed closer to Rile, but still tumbled a good distance before he was stopped by his head bumping a tree trunk. Peregrine lay out cold as well. "I will...protect...you." Rile pushed his body off the ground and started hobbling to where the small velociraptors lay. _

_"And where do you think you're going?" The human on the mototrcycle had pulled up behind the Utahraptor and gotten off his machine. Rile turned on the spot in a defensive stance._

_"You will not touch them!" The Utahraptor drowsily hissed. He was now stuggling to stand and his eyelids were growing heavier every second, but Rile refused to give up. He raised his toe claws and lowered his body in an attack ready stance._

_"Gimme a break." The human sighed. He pointed his gun and fired. Rile cried out as his left arm felt the sting of the pink sleeping feather. The dinosaur recomposed himself._

_"I...refuse...to let...you...take...them." Rile grolwed as he prepared to leap at the man. He jumped with every once of strength he had left. The man shot his gun again as the raptor leapt. The pink feather stuck itself into the raptor's side as the man easily side-stepped the pounce. Rile hit the ground hard with a loud thud._

_"That should keep you down for a while." The humand said as he walked over the smaller velociraptors. The Utahraptor attempted to push himself up, but all he could was turn himself around to witness the man picking up the hatchlings he was suppose to protect with his life and shove them into two small cages._

_"I...will...not...fail." Rile denied as his eyeslids blinked with heaviness. The last thing he saw was the humans feet facing him, and hearing the man say something._

_"Man, you guys refuse to go down. And people wonder why I freaking hate the raptors." After hearing that, Rile blacked out._

**XXXXXX**

"So your telling me Zeal is my brother?" Peregrine asked flabergasted. "I knew I had a brother, but I would have never have expected him to be Zeal."

"Yes, your brother is Zeal. I was overwhelmed with joy when I heard of his ventures across the island from Reker. I felt as though my failure was only half as bad then. I thought you might have been with him, but I guess not since you don't even remember his name." Rile admitted. "It seems my failure continues to haunt me."

"Now listen here you overgrown treheol." Peregrine walked up to Rile and stared him snout to snout, though Peregrine had to gaze upwards and Rile had to gaze down slightly. "You. Are. NOT! A. Failure." Peregrine emphasized 'not'. "And if I here you say that you are one time, I'm going to personally kick you tail." There was a long pause. The raptors stared each other down. Rile broke the silence with shaking laughter.

"You haven't changed a bit, master Peregrine." Rile settled his laughter. "Alright, you win my young friend. I see an iron will of yours quite out matches my old sorrow."

Peregrine grinned. "Good. Now since that's settled tell me more about what you know of Zeal, cause I have no memory of his naming ceremony, or of my family...Or of most of my life before this island for that matter. I only remember bits and pieces."

"That bump against the tree that knocked you out could explain your lack of memory." Rile explained. "You were still very small, and that hit could have damaged much of your memory at that age. Master Zeal took an even harder hit to th head."

"Just great. I wonder if he even remembers anything about our family." Peregrine complained. "I barely even remember the trip on the boat over to this island. I was put with a random pack of raptors that adopted me into their parqou."

"A thought just occured to me, master Peregrine." Rile announced. "I was initially going to ask you what were you doing out on the plains, but then I remembered seeing a human pass by here earlier today on the back of a gallimimus. Grant, I believe his name was. You wouldn't happen to be pursuing that human as your brother had previously did."

"So you saw him? Which direction did he go? Was he really riding a gallimimus? And...wait..." Peregirne gave Rile a suspicious look. "I never spoke his name? How did you know that."

"Reker informed me." Rile grinned slyly.

"Who in the world is Reker?" Peregrine questioned. "You know what never mind, I don't need to know. I just need you to tell me where the man went and I'll be on my way."

"Slow down, young one. Don't you have time to catch up with your old caretaker?" Rile smiled. "It has been 10 years."

"Sorry, but no. Every minute here is a minute Grant gets further away and his trail gets colder." Peregrine was about to dash off but felt a pressure on his tail holding him back. Peregrine gazed over his shoulder and saw Rile holding the tip of his tail in his clawed hand.

"I've already lost you once before. I'm not going to let that happen again." Rile said in a deadly serious tone. "So before you leave me this time I'm going to make sure you can at least use your primal ability." Rile let go of Peregrine's tail. Peregrine straightened himself and listened to the older raptor. "I will help you pursue Grant, but first I want you to take a break and come back with me to our pack's nesting site."

"But Grant will-" Peregrine started.

"He will not get away, master Peregrine. Grant was heading in the direction of the river and he will most likely use the boat there. The river is very, very, very, very long. He will be on it for some time. Probably a for a few days" Rile reasured with a dagger toothy smile. "I will tell you of a shortcut through the jungle to get ahead of him tomorrow. And then I will have Reker assit you from there."

"Seriously, who is Reker?" Peregrine asked slightly irritated. He was already upset at the fact Rile would not let him leave yet. He was really only cooperating because he did not know how to use the primal ability and he didn't see any harm in trying to learn how.

"He's a Spinosaurus." Rile answered.

"WHAT! _Noes sangso lesta!_" Peregrine shouted in the Saurilied language.

"Calm yourself, master Peregrine. He's friendly...most of the time. But for the time being you should relax and recuperate. Now let us go to the Utahraptor nesting site. We have much to talk about." Rile said walking away. Peregrine huffed and relunctantly trotted up beside his old care taker. "You hungry? We have a fresh kill at the nests."

"Are you kidding, I'm starving." Peregrine happily answered. Rile could only laugh at Peregrine's sudden mood swing. "What? What's so funny?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Here you go. The next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. It was certainly interesting to write.<em>**

**_Peregrine: I did._**

**_Me: Didn't I tell you to read from the script for this?_**

**_Peregrine: Oh yeah...uhhh...*rifles through papers* Oh. Wow. my. brother. is. Zeal! What. a. twist! Wait. till. Zeal. hears. about. this!_**

**_Me: Dude...That was terrible. You read like a robot._**

**_Peregrine: Just go get Zeal so we can tell him._**

**_Zeal: I'm here. What did you want to tell me?_**

**_Me: Peregrine's your brother._**

**_Zeal: ..._**

**_Me: Zeal? _**

**_Zeal: ..._**

**_Me: Zeal? *waves hand in front of snout*_**

**_Zeal: *faints and falls backwards onto the floor*_**

**_Peregrine: Oh, come on! It can't be that bad having me as a brother._**

**_Me: Zeal apparently thinks so...Ummm, we're going to have to cut this little session short guys. Sorry...Peregrine, can you thank everyone for reading while I go get Kenduari to help lift Zeal._**

**_Peregrine: No problemo. Thank you everyone for reading this series of stories to this point. Thank you for all your favs, alerts, and reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Any of your constructive critique is greatly welcomed. Your input and comments drive the author to write to his best degree...And between you and me it makes him update faster too._**

**_Me: Okay, I'm back with Kenduari...and I heard that last part Peregrine._**

**_Kenduari: *looks over Zeal's fainted body* So I'm assuming you told Quicksickles his brother was Peregrine?_**

**_Me: Yep._**

**_Kenduari: I can see why he would faint._**

**_Peregrine: Oh, come on!_**


	5. Ch4 Raptor Abilities

**Raptor Abilities**

"I was not a nest wetter!" Peregrine yelled appalled.

"Indeed, you were." Rile laughed. "Master Zeal would often complain about it."

"GAAHHH!" Peregrine huffed and fell onto his back in defiance of the truth. "How did we even get onto this subject?" Rile's face appeared in Peregrine's field of vision. It blocked out the sight of the crescent moon in the night sky.

"Well, first you asked if there were any embarassing habits your brother had as a chick. I answered no, and then mentioned that you had one. You asked me what and from there I began to explain-" Rile elaborated.

"It was a rhetorical question, Rile." Peregrine interrupted. He flipped backwards off the ground and in front of Rile. "Let's just get back to the training please. We had just finished sparing, and you said we were going to go on to using Rampage now."

"Very well, master Peregrine." Rile chuckled, but his face soon grew stern. "Are you sure you're ready for this, master Peregrine? This next part is quite difficult and may result in a great deal of pain."

"I've eaten, had a nap, and answered nature's call. I'm ready." Peregrine bounced from foot to foot eagerly.

"Good. Now concentrate and do exactly as I tell you, and I garuntee you will tap into your primal side." Rile circled Peregrine with a sturdy and diligent gaze. "Now close your eyes and listen." Rile said almost harshly. Peregrine did as he was told. "Concentrate on anger."

"How do you do that?" Peregrine questioned.

"Think of all that enrages you, young one. Think of dominating all enemies that oppose you. Think of pure power!" Riled yelled in encouragement. Peregrine grimaced as he focused, eyes closed but determined. "Speak what think, young one!" Rile demanded.

"I feel anger...towards the humans." Peregrine stated.

"Good, good. Continue." Rile said circling the young raptor.

"They took me...and Zeal. We didn't...even do anything...to deserve it." Peregrine growled. "Why us?" His rough hide began to flash from brown and red in consistent intervals. Wind began to swirl in the open field Rile had chosen as training ground.

"Yes." Rile beamed with joy. "You're almost there. Push yourself. Don't let go of the anger!"

"It's starting to hurt." Peregrine hissed in agony.

"Push through it! You're almost there! Give yourself that final edge!" The Utahraptor yelled.

"I...I...I..." Peregrine struggled. "I can't!" He dropped to his hands and feet as his body stabilized itself to it's normal state. The velociraptor was breathing in heavy gasp, struggling for air.

Rile walked over to Peregrine. "Stand up, youngling. We will try again." His tone left no room for arguement. Peregrine rose to his full height and closed his eyes once more. With Rile's instruction, he repeated the process once more. He managed to reach the point he had been at previously, before he dropped to the ground again. "Try again." Rile ordered. Without hesitation Peregrine jumped to his feet and again attempted the agonizing process, and again failed. "Again." Peregrine tried for a fourth time. This time however, his skin stabilized to a deep dark red shade. Peregrine yelled out in both fury and pain before he fell over once more. "Again!" Rile ordered.

"No." Peregrine was barely able to breathe on hands and feet.

"No?" Rile questioned. "Are you giving up so easily, young master?"

"No. I just need some time." Peregrine answered.

"Where's all that energy you had before? Sounds like an excuse to me." Rile taunted.

"It's not." Peregrine growled rising to his feet.

"I believe it is. All your brash talk, but no bite." Rile pushed further. "I never expected the son of a legend to quit so easily. How disappointing."

"I am not a quitter!" Peregrine shouted. Rile smirked inwardly when he had struck a chord. "Take that back!" Peregrine hissed intensely.

"How can you make demands when you can't even tap into your primal ability to enforce them?" Rile shook his head. "It seems I am not the only failure here."

"I don't see you struggling through extreme pain over here." Peregrine pointed out, his rage building to new heights.

"Young master." Rile said calmly as the ground began to vibrate. He walked a distance away from Peregrine and turned to face his direction. Rile's feathers on his body began to grow slightly in size. "I have succumb to more pain than you could care to imagine." Rile's eyes changed from their natural color of bright yellow to a dark, sinister blue. "And until you suffer an equal amount of searing punishment." A visible blue energy could be seen seeping from the Utahrator's body. "You will be stuck in that pathetic form without the use of Rampage." Peregrine was pushed over the edge then.

"I am not pathetic!" The young bird of prey's skin glowed deep crimson red. "I am not a quitter!" He dug his claws into the ground as his body trembled with rage and pride. "And I am most definitely not a failure!" The larger carnivore smirked and disappeared in a waver of a faded image of himself. He reappeared inches from the velociraptor's nose.

"Then prove it." Rile taunted as he disappeared once again in the same manner. The large bird of prey reappeared a fair distance away from Peregrine.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! RAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Peregrine roared into the sky as his eyes shot from yellow-green to blood red. A wave of wind burst from around him and rushed outward. Rile appeared unaffected. Peregrine, in his full on Rampage, glared at Rile standing calmly in the open field. Completely fueld by rage, the velociraptor rushed the larger predator at blinding speed. Rile waited for the perfect moment and then simply side-stepped Peregrine's charge. He stuck out his big toe claw, and as expected, Peregrine tripped over it and rolled.

"Is that the best you have, youngling?" Rile taunted. In one speedy and fancy motion, Peregrine twirled from his back, to his sides, to his tail, and then to his feet. He hissed in aggravation. "I haven't used my Rampage in four years, and that pathetic attemp you call an attack is what I'm rewarded for showing you this?"

"I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT!" Peregrine roared. The velociraptor disappeared. Rile was actually surprised.

"Such speed and the skill to use it is not often gained so qucikly." Rile spoke. Peregrine reappeared a few feet above the larger bird of prey. He was behind him to his left in the air. Peregrine spun to land a slash. Rile didn't move, nor did he even look behind his self to see where Peregrine was. He simply scoffed and blocked the slashing kick by raising his left hand. Immediately Rile countered the still airborne velociraptor by knocking him through the air with his tail. "Too easy." Rile huffed. Peregrine skidded across the ground until he was slow enough to pushed him self into a back flip onto his feet. When he regained his bearings Peregrine noticed Rile had not moved, nor turned to even see the result of his hit. That only fuled the young raptor's rage.

"Why don't YOU make a move, coward!" Peregrine screeched. His primal side was more in control than anything.

"Becuase it would probably kill you." Rile stated calmly. The larger predator knew that knocking the velociraptor senseless was the only way to restore his sanity from Rampage, but pursuing a full on attack would proably end his life. Peregrine let loose a battle cry and charged at Rile for a second time, but when Rile side-stepped Peregrine flipped over him and tried to stomp on his back.

"Too predictable." Rile smirked as he swatted Peregrine to the ground with his tail. The young raptor crashed at Rile's feet, leaving a decent sized imprint of his body. Peregrine pushed himself out of the imprint with shakey arms. He faced the Utahraptor only a calws length away. The velociraptor's pants were heavy and raspy. He was getting wore down. "That all?" Rile questioned.

"Not even close!" Peregrine growled, swinging his foot around swfitly which was easily blocked by Rile's own foot. But the raptor did not give up. He continued to attack with an onslaught of slashes, kicks, clawing, and tail swings, all of which were mirrored and blocked by the larger Utahraptor.

"Focus and concentrate your rage." Rile coached as he continued to block Peregrine effortlessly. "Do not attack me with blind fury. Only when you control your anger can you use your Rampage to it's full extent." Rile blocked a kick from Peregrine. He then moved his arms in a flapping motion only once. A powerful gust of wind knocked Peregrine several yards back. "And only then will you actually be able to land a hit." Tired, beaten down, and the brink of falling out, Peregrine stubbornly took the advice given to him. He slowly stalked a circle around Rile instead of just charging head first into an attack. He plotted a manuever he was sure the older predator would not see coming.

"Block this!" Peregrine yelled. He ran, full speed at the Utahraptor, but at the last second disappeared.

"Hmm? Interseting." Rile admitted. Suddenly Peregrine was behind, but he disappeared again. Then Peregrine was above him, but he disappeared once more. Then he was to the side of him, and then gone. Peregrine continued his disappearing act for several minutes at blinding speed. Rile realized he was actually becoming confused trying to keep track of the velociraptor, for he kept appearing and reappearing in different spots within less than a second of each other.

"Now you see me." Peregrine stated appearing three times within the length it took for his words to disappate. "Now you don't!" to Rile's surprise, he reappeared in front of the Utahraptor delivering a powerful kick to his chest, sending the larger bird of prey sliding on his feet back a few yards. Satisfied that he landed a blow, Peregrine collasped on his side in utter exhuastion. He no longer had the energy to sustain his primal ability, or to stand for that matter. He felt like if he rested just for a little bit, then he would be up and raring to go again. Rile made his way to the semiconscious velociraptor.

"Not bad, master Peregrine." Rile chuckled while leaving his Rampage ability. He was but a foggy blur in Peregrine's vision. "Not bad at all."

**XXXXXX**

"Lieutenant Colonel!" A sergeant ran into the cargoship's main control room. The only man in the room turned to the sergeant. "The reinforcements are here. And wait till you see the shit they brought with them!" Both military men ran out of the control room. Outside on the deck, they were greeted with the sight of over 20 Huey, Chinook, and Apache helicopters flying over head. The Chinooks were carrying amred vehivles while the Hueys had amred men inside; some of which were now rappling down onto the deck of the ship.

The Rampage Zeal listened closely as the whirring of the many helicopter blades outside had grabbed his attention. "Those idiots just don't give up." Zeal said with hatred in his voice. He stretched his body and muscles. He could here the sound of dozens of feet running atop the ship. "Time to send up the body count." Zeal sneered. He walked over and took a bite of that delicious yellow substance he had found in the crate he was in. He had no clue what it was, but it sure was addictive.

**XXXXXX**

Peregrine woke with a massive headache. He sat up to take in his surroundings, unfortunately for him his surroundings happened to be the many faces of the Utahraptor pack.

"Whoa, too many _Oaltreheol_!" Peregrine jumped back a few feet, saying the word for Utahraptor in the ancient Saurilied langauge. "Personal space, much?"

"Sorry about this, master Peregrine." Rile emerged from the crowd of Utahraptors. He was clearly the largest. "Do we not have duties to do this afternoon or shall I add more on to them!" Rile shouted to the crowd of raptors. Hurridly, even scattered to their own tasks. Rile turned his attention to Peregrine. "Sorry for their rude awakening, young master. When I spoke that you had used a technique that takes months to master everyone had to see just who I was talking about." Rile sighed. "The job of a pack leader is never done...So how about you; feeling well this afternoon?"

"Afternoon!" Peregrine parroted.

"Yes, you've been out ever since you tapped into your primal side. Feeling any better since yestarday?" Rile pursued the question.

"About that..." Peregrine hesitated, realizing what a jerk he had been. "Sorry for the temper and insults..."

Rile just lauhged. "There is no need for apologies, master Peregrine." Peregrine gave Rile a confused look. Rile noticed. "Did your eldanrae in the other pack not teah you anything about the effects of your first Rampage."

"No. First I was with a pack of Deinonychus. They weren't all too social, so when we broke free I went on my own until I ran into Zeal's former parqou. An eldanrae named Weisen explained some things about primal abilities, but not much." Peregrine explained.

"I see he failed to mention that your first Rampage is fueled by rage, and rage alone. Any sense of kindness, justice, or right and wrong goes away, but it applies only to the first time use of it. You should have control when you use your primal ability next time." Rile informed. "So there is no need to apologize, master Peregrine. Your temper tantrum was all part of the process. Just like me provoking you."

"You mean manipulated?" Peregrine said sourly.

"A young raptor's pride is a useful target when teaching them to use their primal ability." Rile laughed. "I do apologize, however, if my words did cut too deep."

"It's fine. But those tail slams are another story, though." Peregrine whined as he rubbed his still sore sides. Rile laughed loudly at his comment.

"Sorry about the brutal force, master Peregrine. Why don't you go ahead, and try accessing your ability. You'll find it much easier, and natural." Rile suggested. "Just feel for something...something..." Rile tried to think of a word to describe how the something should feel. Then it came to him. "Primal."

"Here goes nothing." Peregrine closed his eyes and focused. "_Something primal, something primal, something primal." _Peregrine repeated in his head. In his mind he could feel himself grasping that primal side of his being. He could feel the control becoming his as the raging of his primal side settled to a focused power. Peregrine opened his eyes. "I felt it but, I don't think anything really happened...Why are you tinted red?"

"Maybe you should reconsider what you said before." Rile grinned. Peregrine got the hint. The velociraptor looked at the world around him. Everything was in a red tint. Not enough to overbear the natural colors of the world, but just enough to be noticable.

"I didn't even feel the change." Peregrine said.

"You'll get used to it. Try and get a feel for it." Rile stated. Peregrine didn't need to be told twice. He lowered his body as far to ground as possible and then pushed with only his legs so that he could become airborne. He jumped 30 feet skyward.

"This is awesome!" The young velociraptor shouted. He landed with a light thud. He then turned to a nearby tree and ran at it full speed. He stepped on it with his right foot and proceded to run striaght up it. When he started to lose momentum he flipped off backwards."WOOOHOOOO!" The bird of prey shouted as he flipped through the air.

"Younglings these days." Rile sighed and shook his head. Peregrine ended up landing next to Rile.

"WOO! That was cool!" Peregrine stated with extreme excitement.

"Are you done?" Rile asked.

"You were the one that said try it out." Peregrine pointed out, leaving his Rampage.

"Yes, but I didn't say show off." Rile sighed.

"Where's the fun in that?" The velociraptor tilted his head.

"Nevermind...There are more important things to discuss." Rile stated. He started walking in a random direction.

"Yes, like when did I become the son of a legend?" Peregrine questioned, jogging to catch up with the Utahraptor's long strides. Every one of Rile's steps were three of Peregrine's.

"I don't understand your question." Rile admitted.

"You mentioned something about me being the son of a legend during my training. What were you refering to then?" Peregrine asked.

"Well, your father of course." Rile said it as though his statement was obvious. He looked down at Peregrine and saw a look of confusion plastered on his face. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Peregrine interrogated.

"Of what happened after we were taken from the island?" Rile asked. "You surely should have learned of it by now." Peregrine shook his head vigorously. Rile sighed. "Then it is not my place to tell you. It is best you learn of it on your own, or from another source."

"All this mystery surrounding my family is beginning become a pain in my tail." Peregrine huffed. "Can you atleast tell me what my dad meant when you said he mentioned something about me and Zeal's "little talents"."

"Now that I can explain." The older raptor smiled. "You and Master Zeal have very unique talents that are hard to master. No doubt you inheirted them from your mother and father."

"What are they?" Rile asked impatiently.

"If master Zeal was trained correctly, then he can use a technique called Perfect Timing." Rile elaborated. "It is a very tiring technique because it uses masses amounts of muscle energy to perform, but it nearly makes him untouchable if used properly for defense, and a force to be reckoned with for attack, and it makes him deadly coupled with his Rampage."

"So he can be super fast without using his primal ability." Peregrine understood.

"Exactly." Rile confirmed. "And from what I've seen you do from the little training we have had together, you have mastered your technique quite well."

"I have?" Peregrine tilted his head in his 'that's interesting' manner.

"Apparently you don't even know you do it." Rile sighed under his breath. " You perform what is called Air Rushing."

"Cool name." Peregrine commented with a sly grin.

"Your technique, master Peregrine," Rile continued. "Is the polar conterpart of master Zeal's. While he speeds up, you slow down...in sense of the word at least. If your techniques were ever to be used in a fight against each other it's very likely neither of you would land a blow for quite some time." Rile paused to think. "Ever notice how you can stay airborne longer than most other treheols?"

"Yep, I have." Peregrine nodded.

"That is your Air Rushing at work." Rile explained. "As I'm sure you know, most raptors have light hollow bones which allow us a great deal of speed and dexterity, but when a raptor can use Air Rushing his bones are much lighter than other raptors; yet, at the same time are much much denser as well. Which allow for them to take more punishment than they normally would."

"No wonder those hits from yestarday don't hurt as bad as they should." Peregrine rubbed his sides again.

"It also explains your greatly increased manueverability while in the air, letting you be able to dodge with much greater speed and far less effort than any Saurilied not imploring the technique." Rile elaborated. The Utahraptor suddenly stopped walking. Peregrine followed suite. They were now at the edge of the river where a sign with human writing was posted. "Raptor Rapids? Only humans would make such lame play on words." Rile commented on the sign.

"You can read that?" Peregrine questioned.

"You learn a lot when most of your young life is spent in human hands." Rile answered. "This is where Grant most likely came to." He directed the young velociraptor's attention to the river. "I was informed by one of my patrols that there was a boat here, but it looks as if Grant took it."

"So how am I supposed to follow him if he's on the water?"

"Across the river about a mile into the jungle you'll find some ancient human structures made of stone. There, Reker will assit you in reaching Grant." Rile smiled down at Peregrine.

"You expect me to get across that?" Peregrine indicated the river. "How? It's atleast 30 feet across, and the water is moving too fast to swim." Peregrine complained.

"My young friend," Rile sincerely spoke, and placed a clawed hand on the velociraptor's back. "I have told you basically all that I believe will possibly be useful to you on your little adventure to make it off this island. You have matured into quite the young raptor, master Peregrine Featherclaw. You have mastered your technique without any true prior training, you unlocked your primal ability in a day where it may take others weeks, and despite the front of lack of interest you show in the world around you, you have great awareness and cunning. That being said, you should be able to figure the answer to how to get across the river, my young friend."

"You got all that from a few hours of chatting then sparing?" Peregrine questioned suspiciously. He didn't feel like all that the Utahraptor had said applied to him, but maybe the larger carnivore saw something in him that he didn't. Peregrine pushed the thought aside and began pondering on Rile's last sentence. '_...you should be able to figure the answer to how to get across the river..._' "Maybe there's more to Air Rushing than I know." Peregrine grinned to him self. "Rile, you might want to take a step back. My instincts are telling me something." Rile smiled knowingly and took a few steps back.

"Very well then. Let your instincts take you. They are never wrong." Rile spoke encouragingly. Peregrine lowered himself to the ground as far as he could. He placed his hands down as his chin touched the ground. With awesome strength, the bird of prey launched his self towards the river's opposite side. A resulting gust of wind pushed Rile a little. Halfway across, Peregrine began to lose height. He was descending much slower than a normal raptor, but with more than eight feet to go till he reached the other side of the river he was going to fall into the rushing water.

Peregrine closed his eyes, calmed his mind, and let instinct take hold. He felt something solid begin to form at the base of his feet. Off of reflexive, the bird of prey pushed away from the solid object, giving him a good push in return. Peregrine opend his eyes just in time to see himself crashing into the ground on the other side of the river. He quickly caught himself in the tumble and stood up. Over the sound of the river, he could here Rile laughing loudly. Peregrine turned and saw his old caretaker on his back laughing in hysterics.

"Brilliant, master Peregrine! Most excellent!" Rile righted himself. "And nice landing by the way!"

"What in the name of Nexcreeg of Great Saurilieds, just happened!" Peregrine demanded, in shock.

"You used another part of Air Rushing. The air push." Rile shouted across the river. "No Saurilied really knows the anatomy behind it, but it's basically pushing yourself off solid air."

"Sooo..." Peregrine jumped once. He immediately let his instincts take hold again. He felt the solid air form under his feet and pushed off it, allowing him to jump a second time while still in the air. He tried for a third, but felt nothing. "I can jump twice! Awesome!" He yelled when he landed. "This adventure just became a whole lot cooler."

"The term is double jump. It should be very useful." Rile smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a small frown. "This is where I leave you, master Peregrine. My territory ends here, and I must attend to my other duties as pack leader as well." The Utahraptor perked up. "Remember, it's about a mile into the jungle before you reach the old human structures. And try to keep yourself out of trouble, young master!"

"I appreciate all the hospitality, and everything, Rile. And as for the trouble...I make no promises." Peregrine said. Rile chuckled at the comment. "I'll be sure to say 'hi' for you if I ever run into Zeal." Peregrine started to jog off into the jungle.

**XXXXXX**

"Aaahh...Aaaah...Aaahh-Choo!" Zeal wiped his nostrils. "Who's talking about me?" He asked with a growl. Only a room of dead bodies and silence greeted his question. "This is so boring!" Zeal complained. He looked over his red tinted hands and claws, inspecting them for any sign of blood he didn't clean off. "They haven't sent down a single human since the last two I slaughtered. I need something to kill you know!" A Rampage Zeal shouted to particularly no one. "Well I can wait. Hopefully the next moron they send down will be more of a challenge. Maybe they'll even send down another raptor in Rampage." Zeal laughed. "As if." He hopped on top of a metal container and scanned his enviroment, taking in the sight of all the humans he had killed. He heavily inhaled the air which carried the sickening smell of blood and decay. "It's good to be in Rampage." Zeal laughed maniacally.

**XXXXXX**

It only took a few minutes of jogging and Peregrine was already at the human's ancient stone structures. A massive gate of stone carvings greeted him at the entrance. He walked under them, feeling an ominous presence befall him. Stones were over turned and broken in places. Everywhere he looked carvings of twisted hate filled faces of monsters stared down at him.

"Worst taste in design...ever." Peregrine hurridly walked further into the stone ruins into a what looked like a tunnel. Inside, it was too dark, even for a raptor's night vision to see. Only a light was visible at the end. Curious, and not willingly to turn back now, the velociraptor jogged to the light. When he came out of the tunnel he was greeted by three massive pyramids. One in front of him, and one on either side of him. There was more than enough space between all the pyramids for two super predators to duke it out, but it was a dead end other than the tunnel. Peregrine decided to see if Reker was anywhere around. "Hey Spinosaur, you here! Rile sent me to get your help!" Peregrine yelled out. He listened intently for any sound of response.

The ground began to rumble beneath the lone raptor's feet. An earth shaking roar sounded a little too close for comfort. It hurt the velociraptor's ears to listen. At the peak of the pyramid in front of him a large red sail came into view. Quickly followed by a dark grey crocodile-like snout, and then the entire body it was attached to. The Spinosaurus made its way over the top of the huge pyramid with three long strides. It stormed its way down the side, knocking some of the old stones loose, and stomped to a stop in front of a frozen stiff velociraptor.

The humongous predator had to be between 60 to 70 feet long, and towered a little over 30 feet, not including the sail. Peregrine knew that this Spinosaurus was nearly twice the size as a normal one. He also knew that like the reptiles they were related to, Saurilieds never stopped growing. They're growing rate only slowed to a crawl, so if that was the case with this Spinosaur, then he must be as ancient as the ruins he lived in! The base of his white back and his red sail were lined with small scars. His greyish-blue body was as well. The super predator lowered his head to get a decent look at Peregrine. The Spinosaur took two heavy intakes of air to take in the lone raptor's scent. A second later, the few tall spiked red and white feathers on his head stood up in alertness, then he spoke.

"A son of legend needs my aid? An interesting day, this event has made." The Spinosaurus thundered. The percussion of his voice nearly knocked Peregrine over. "Where are my manners, an introduction you are due. My full name, I will give to you." The Spinosaurus rose to his full height and roared with such power the air visibly vibrated in waves. "Keeper of the Temples, that is my name! But address me as Reker, for it is all the same. Guardian Spinosaurus of knowledge, is my mask. Foilage and fauna I control as a task. Now tell me young Peregrine, what do you wish to ask?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure if it was noticable or not, but I made Reker have a ryhming thing.<em>**

**_Peregrine: That all?_**

**_Me: No. I just have to say...HO...LY...CRAP. I am wiped. I'm just about fizzed out._**

**_Peregrine: I would say something sarcastic, but I have a feeling it would only end badly for me at the moment._**

**_Me: Good call, Peregrine...which reminds me; good call with Allosaurus _The Silence. _Indeed, I did know what you mentioned about them, but honestly I had completely forgotten about incorporating the King of the Jurassic in this story. Shame on me, for Allosaurus is another one of my favorite dinosaurs. If I am not able to put Allosaurus in Book 2, then I can assure it will be in Book 3...hmmm this may require some intense thinking._**

**_Kenduari: You don't wish to burn out. You should rest._**

**_Me: But I still have ideas and stuff I have to write down at least._**

**_Kenduari: They will just have to wait, or be written while in bed. For now, you are on bed rest with Zeal._**

**_Me: Is he still out? _**

**_Kenduari: Yes, and I believe he will be for some time. He was probably traumatized._**

**_Peregrine: You guys are just mean, you know that._**

**_Me: Hey, I'm not the one that fainted at the 'good' news._**

**_Kenduari: Yes, and now I'm sending you to bed before you _do_ faint of exhaustion._**

**_Me: *storms off to bed grumbling to self*_**

**_Peregrine: I'll take over from here. Thank you ALL faithful readers, and readers that are jst popping by. You honor us by reading this work, and you are tremendously appreciatiated; as well as, your favs, alerts, and reviews._**

**_Kenduari: Any of your ideas or constuctive criticism is very well welcomed. It helps to further improve on writing and get an insight to what you might like to see._**

**_Me: And before I forget again...Sorry, but Spartans beat Elites _Tick Tock_. Just ask the Master Chief. Mwahahaha!_**

**_Kenduari: BED! NOW!_**

**_Me: *storms of to bed again* Your just mad cause you agree with _Tick Tock_._**

**_Kenduari: What was that!_**

**_Me: Nothing._**


	6. Ch5 Raptor Rapids

**Raptor Rapids**

Peregrine shook his head to regain some focus. "How does everyone know my name? And what's up with the whole son of a legend thing?" Pergrine complained aloud. Reker looked puzzled at what Peregrine had spoke. Peregrine realized the Spinosaurus took that as his question. "I was just voicing my thoughts, that wasn't my question." Peregrine said.

"Well then spit it out, and stop all the rambling about." Reker growled and his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, sorry." Peregrine waved his arms in surrender. "Rile said you could show me a short cut that would lead me down the river. I have to catch up to Grant. He can get me off this island, just like he did Zeal."

"Rile sent you? I should have figured as such." Reker pondered. "I can help, but with only so much." Reker warned. "With the future, I cannot intervene. And helping too much may casue that it seems."

"What are you talking about?" Peregrine snorted in frustration. "I just want to get off this island like my brother, and go home."

"Calm down youngling, give you aide I will." Reker rumbled. "But there is one condition that you must fufill."

"Just great." Peregrine huffed. "What is it?"

"Alan Grant is the man you chase. He and Zeal did team up, as was the case. But escape the island _neither_ did. Grant crashed back, but Zeal's fate is much more morbid." Reker shook his head.

"Wait, so Zeal's still here on the island?" Peregrine asked excitedly. Reker nodded his crocodile like snout.

"He's stuck in Rampage; a fate worst than death. Defeat him you must before there is no true Zeal left." Reker postured his self to look directly down on the lone raptor. "That is the condition you must promise to complete. Then to Grant on the river, I will direct you to meet."

"No question about it. Of couurse I'll help bring my brother back to his senses." Peregrine puffed himself up with confidence. "I know what it's like to be in Rampage for the first time, and no one deserves to be stuck like that."

"Very good, now listen to me. Once you find Grant follow him quietly. He will take you to a massive ship. On it, armed men will be well equipped. In the bowls of the ship is where Zeal resides. To get there you will have to sneak, run, and hide." Reker turned away from Peregrine and started climbing the steps of the pyramid to his left. "Hurry Peregrine, time runs low. We cannot afford for you to be slow." Peregrine bolted after the overgrown superpredator, jumping up the pyramids steps.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Peregrine questioned when he was able to reach the top of the pyramid to be level with Reker's head. "I doubt other dinosaurs tell you this stuff. They're probably too afraid you'll eat them."

"The flora and fauna always speak to you. It's the listening part we Saurilieds never do." Reker riddled as he tapped his own ear with a large claw while focusing a wide red on Peregrine.

"Riddles were never really my thing." Peregrine snorted. He impatiently tapped his toe on the ancient stone. "Where are going, anyway?"

"I'm leading you to the river's short cut way. Is that okay?" Reker's voice held a note of sarcasim.

"Oh, so you can be something other than serious." Peregrine laughed, hopping down off the other side of the pyramid. Reker stomped down next to him. The spinosaur only could exhale a deep hardy laugh at raptor's comment.

**XXXXXX**

The river was cool and murky. T-rexes weren't built for swimming, but muscular thighs and legs were more than powerful enough to push such a large body through the water. Miniscule arms seemd useless in water; however, to the contrary, those tiny arms pulled a strength of 500 pounds which kept the massive maw of the rex afloat, and nose above water.

After several hours of intense spalshing, and only moving a few miles down stream, Kenduari spotted her prey. "There he is!" The blue shirt man, known as Grant, was idling in a motor boat. He was the rex's only lead to finding Quicksickles...and a potential afternoon snack. Kenduari dove under the murky glassy water and began swinging her tail as if she were a crocodile. Her speed increased exponentially with the added thrust of her lagging tail. The rex poked her nose above water. Her acute sense of smell could decode the air above for miles around. "_He is only a few hundred feet away now...what is this?_" Kenduari thought to herself. "_Another scent of a predator._"

Kenduari surfaced with the speed of a nuclear submarine. When the water cleared her ears, she was able to hear rustling in the trees. She roared into the forest beyond the river, visisbly shaking the trees. A velociraptor came tumbling down a tree branch, crashing into the ground. The rex glared a the velociraptor. He looked a lot like Quicksickles, except this lone raptor was a little more muscular and larger. He resembled Quicksickles so much that he could have been related to him. The velociraptor got on his feet and glared back at the rex.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I'm tracking here!" The raptor made a high pitched vocalization and raised his toe claws.

"What incident can possible bring you to intervene on a max-predator's hunt?" Kenduari waded her mass to the edge of the river bank, and rose to her full height. "And what exactly are you tracking that your sensory organ would ignore a tyrannosaur in the vicinity of your being? I swear by Nexcreeg that you fawltreheol become more _waitang_ the more I run into your kind." Kenduari huffed, using the Ancient Saurilied word for 'stupid'.

"Who I track is my business." The lone raptor retorted. Kenduari growled in frustration. She glanced down the river at her target slowly floating away. She didn't have time for this.

"If you refuse to answer, then you are only good for a quick meal!" The rex rumbled. She lunged forward, her jaws open and ready to crunch the velociraptor. The bird of prey, being swifter than she first presumed, jumped to the side just in time to avoid her clamping teeth.

"Whoa! Calm down!" The raptor cried dodging Kenduari's stomping foot.

"I have no time to waste on whitty banter with another fawltreheol!" Kenduari rumbled. "I need to find Quicksickles, and my only lead is drifting away. Now hold still so that I may KILL YOU!"

"Quicksickles?" The raptor jumped onto a low hanging tree branch to avoid the rex's tail. "As in Zeal Quicksickles?"

Kenduari ceased her attacks, and leaned in close to eye the tree perched predator. "Do you have knowledge of him? Better yet, do you know of his location?"

"He's my brother. And that man in the boat is the only hope I have of getting to him." The raptor explained. Kenduari's face lit up, but only for a brief moment. The raptor took no notice.

"No wonder your resemblence to him is so uncanny." Kenduari spoke.

"You've met him before? That means your...Ken...Kends..." The raptor struggled to remember. "Kenduari!" He finally managed to spit out.

"You know of me then?" Kenduari was surprised.

"My pack leader spoke of her and Zeal's battle with you." The raptor answered.

"A clever one, she was." Kenduari remembered the female raptor that had kicked final pillar that held the roof from falling on the T-rex's head.

"Look, it was nice dodging your attacks and all, but if you don't mind I really need to catch up to that man before he gets too far, so I'll just be-" The velociraptor was about to leap away.

"Not so fast, fawltreheol!" Kenduari roared. "It appears we have a similar goal in mind."

"And that would be...?" The raptor questioned.

"Finding your brother, young Peregrine Featherclaw." Kenduari grinned, though it was more of a smirk.

"Seriously, it's beginning to become really annoying that everyone knows my name." Peregrine sighed.

"What respectable dinosaur would not know the name of the eldest son of a legend." Kenduari scoffed. "Listen young one, I propose we work an arrangement to seek your brother."

"A deal with a rex? Sounds like trouble to me." Peregrine said.

"Under any other circumstances, I would probably have devoured you by now, but seeing as Isla Sorna is going to need you and Quicksickles aide I really have no option but to suggest we work together." Kenduari admitted. "All I request in return for aiding you is that you and Quicksickles return to the human structures he and I fought in, so that we can discuss some matters of importance."

"Another stipulation added onto Reker's." Peregrine breathed. "I'll do it as long as you promise not to eat us when we get there. Plus my curiousity has been peaked at the mention of my old home."

"Wise decision, Featherclaw." Kenduari grinned, but again it was more of a smirk.

"How do you propose helping exactly? Your much slower than a raptor." Peregrine pointed out.

"Speed is not the needed element here. Now, I'm only going to say this once, and never again will I offer you this privelage. Get on my back." Kenduari lowered herself just enough for Peregrine to hop on. He was hesitant at first, but did as he was told. Better to be out of a T-rex's biting range too. As soon as he was situated, Kenduari sped off along the riverbank to catch up to Grant. "All the rustling you were making in the trees would have let him know something was following him." She explained.

"And your loud stomping won't?" Peregrine retorted. But suddenly Kenduari's footsteps were no longer audible. He looked down to see the T-rex's skin was a tint of red. It then struck him that he couldn't detect her scent. "This must be a rex's primal ability." Kenduari glanced over her shoulder, locking and narrowing a single crimson eye on the lone raptor. She gave him a look that said, 'shut up!' The Tyrannosaurus rex was running along next to the boat now, well hidden by the trees of the forest. Grant had turned the boat up to full speed. He most likely wanted to reach his destination before nightfall.

A two-way split was approaching in the river, and Grant began to take the one farthest from the shore Kenduari and Peregrine were on. Kenduari, to Peregrine's great surprise, rushed into the river when Grant was far enough not to hear the splashing noise behind him. The river, at this point, was low enough for Kenduari to walk with her back and head sticking out of the water. Peregrine balanced himself on the rex's back to avoid touching the rushing water that would easily have swept away the smaller carnivore. Kenduari waded back to the shore at the soonest possible opportunity to resume her stealth-like running on the shore. Grant had yet to notice his silent company. It was confirmed when the rex and raptor saw Grant pick his nose.

"_Humans. What undignified creatures._" Kenduari snorted to herself. "_The sooner we find Quicksickles, the sooner I will be able to have a human snack._" She glanced over at Grant in his dingy. He was speeding up quite a bit for some reason, so Kenduari sped up as well to keep pace. Her thoughts wondered back to food. "_Humans are hardly filling, but have such a delightful taste. Much like dining upon frillotopians, yet a good deal chewier. I wonder what-_"

"Kenduari, you might want to slow down." Peregrine interruped her thoughts.

"And why would I do such a thing?" The rex growled in question.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe to AVOID THE HUGE WATERFALL COMING UP!" Peregrine made a noise that resembled a squaking parrot. The rex immediately stomped to a stop, sliding just a few feet before the edge of a cliff. Kenduari turned her attention to Grant who now had his boat turned around, and at full throttle away from the cascading waterfall. He even had a paddle he was using, but his efforts were clearly invain.

"I...really...hate...this...paaaarrrrrrrk!" Grant yelled as he fell over the edge of the waterfall.

"NOOOO!" Peregrine panicked and rushed to the top of the T-rex's head to gaze over the edge of the cliff.

"Do you mind!" Kenduari roared. She shook vigorously, tossing the raptor to the ground. "I alotted you the space of my back, nothing more, nothing less!"

"Yes, I do mind! My only ticket to Zeal and a way off this island just fell over the edge or a roaring waterfall!" Peregrine whined in a highpitch screech.

"_Waitang fawltreheol!_" Kenduari roared in frustation in the Ancient Saurilied language. "If you applied the use of your binocular-like vision that your kind are so proud of to gaze into the waters below, then you would witness the humans resurfacing!"

"What?" Peregrine adjusted his vision to the rippling surface of the river below the waterfall, zooming in much like a camera would. The boat Grant once occupied was floating, and still intack, but the human was nowhere to be seen. Only small ripples appeared next to the boat as it smoothly glided further away. From the ripples popped up the hat Grant had wore, followed by Grant resurfacing under it, gasping for air. He clung to a rope on the side of the boat and held on. Peregrine looked up at Kenduari. "How did you..."

"I have encountered this human on several occassions, and one thing continues to persit about him." Kenduari huffed. "He has uncanny resilience to survive."

"I see..." Peregrine tilted his head in his 'that's interesting' manner. "We need to get down there before he leaves our sight." The young raptor focused his attention on Grant. "I can see another split in the river ahead, and tracking him on water is pointless if we can't see him."

"Quite correct. Scents hold poorly on water." Kenduari agreed, though she was astonished to hear such a piece of wisdom exit the fawtreheols jaws. "Qucikly, return to your perch on my backside. I have an idea." Peregrine launched himself towards a nearby tree trunk. He landed on the side and kicked off with a flip to land in place onto Kenduari's back. Kenduari didn't spare a moment as she charged down a nearby slope next to the cliff's edge. She was determined to get Featherclaw to his brother. The two younglings were the last defense for any Saurlied to stay alive on any of the inhabitated islands.

**XXXXXX**

"I hate my life." Grant whined as he climbed back into the boat. He cut the engine back on and panted, laying on his back. "Either someone really likes me up there, or someone really enjoys watching me suffer!" Grant yelled, shaking his fist at the sky above him. Suddenly, an unmistakble roar reveberated off the water. It came from the direction of the waterfall. Grant peeked over the edge of the boat, and the sight he saw instantly made him jump up, and grab the paddle of the boat and begin to paddle for his life. A Tyrannosaurus rex _was_ standing atop the waterfall, but now it was quickly sliding down a slope on the side of the cascading water with the clear intent of catching up to him. "I take it back! I take it back! You don't like seeing me suffer!" Grant apologized as he paddled furiously with the engine in full throttle.

The paleontologist was coming up to a three-way split in the river. He could see all three lead out to the open ocean, but only the middle path framed a cargo ship off in the distance attached to a dock. Grant steered the boat in the correct heading, hoping that the T-rex following him couldn't swim; though he knew otherwise, for he gave a lecture on how theropods most likely had the ability to swim about two years ago in Montana.

**XXXXXX**

"No doubt now. He definitely noticed you." Peregrine groaned as he focused his binocular vision on Grant panicking at the sight of the rex.

"Is there any other information you wish to provide that is not obvious already, Featherclaw?" The sarcasm in Kenduari's voice was blunt.

"Well actually, yes." Peregrine stated sarcastically in return. "I see a larger boat in the distance. I believe that's our destination."

"Most excellent. I will soon be rid of you." The rex grumbled. She was becoming more annoyed with her 'guest'. The sooner Featherclaw was off her back, the sooner she could pursue her snack; Grant. She was starting to become a little peckish too.

Grant had sped off a great deal ahead of the pair of dinosaurs. He was almost near the cargo ship while Kenduari and Peregrine had just reached the edge of the water that lead down the middle path of the three-way split.

"We may have a problem." Peregrine pointed out the obvious once more. "I can't swim that far, and I'm not sure using my primal ability will get me there. It's atleast a mile way to the other shore."

"That is why you will be staying on my back until we reach it." Kenduari sighed. She would never admit it aloud, but she would assit the sons of a legend to the death if she had too...that, or until they pissed her off to the point of being stepped on.

"Never have I known a rex to be generous enough to offer any creature, other than their own, help. Your kind is too pride filled." Peregrine stated. "And now your offering to take me a mile out to sea just so I can get on a boat and find my brother?"

"Is there a point to this ramble?" Kenduari scoffed, descending into the chilled water. The ocean winds blowing inland didn't help the temperature any. Night was basically upon them, and a hurricane could be seen approaching the island. Kenduari activated her Primeval to swim at a faster pace to avoid having to swim when the hurricane hit.

"What's with you?" Peregrine asked bluntly, hopping off the rex's back to the top of her head. He leaned over to gaze into one of her large yellow-white eyes. "What's the exact reason you are helping me?"

"Honestly, must you ask this now?" Kenduari fixed her large eyeball onto the smaller carnivore. She continued to swim towards the boat as she reached the half point. The storm was beginning to pick as rain began to pour from the sky. "And I said before that only my back is the alotted space which you were granted." The female alpha rex growled.

"Fine." Peregrine plainly said hopping onto her back once more. "Now would you kindly explain the reason for your unnatural generousity?"

Kenduari gave a heavy sigh. "I cannot keep you in the dark forever, so I assume telling you something now would not hurt." Kenduari rumbled lowly as if clearing her throat. "I aid you becasue you and Quicksickles are greatly needed. Our very existence lies within your claws. My act of aiding you is not a matter of pride or generousity, but an matter of survival and selfless intent on helping all Saurilieds. For ultimately, the survival of Saurilieds will be determined by you and your brother-" At that instant, a distant roar, even more powerful than her own, could be heard echoing over the water from far within the island interior. Kenduari knew only one Saurilied on the island with a bellow of such power, and his warnings were not to be taken lightly. "I have said enough for now." The T-rex was now passing the stern of the ship.

"What? You were just getting to the good part." Peregrine joked, trying to hide his annoyance at the sudden stop of information. "You haven't even explained how me and Zeal are suppose to ensure the survival of all Saurilieds yet."

"Sarcasm will not wrench more details from me, young one." Kenduari was now passing the bow of the ship. She exited her primal ability as her feet touched grainy sand under the water she waded through. Kenduari rounded the bow of the ship and stopped wading thigh deep in water next to the chain of an anchor. "This is where we part ways for now. I will explain more once you and Quicksickles arrive at the human facilities not far from here. Quicksickles will know the way."

"So that's it? No good-bye nuzzle?" Peregrine joked as he leapt onto the massive anchor chain. He didn't realize just how large the ship actual was until he landed within a loop of a piece of the chain. His entire body could fit easily within any of the chain loops.

"Your poor choice of sarcastic remarks does not surprise me." Kenduari shook her head and turned to leave towards the shore. "Find Quicksickles, and make it to the facilities in one piece. I trust that your instincts will guide you from here, Featherclaw."

"You make it sound easy." Peregrine looked up the side of the massive ship. He was about to jump aboard, but turned back to Kenduari, who was still walking towards the shore. "One more thing, Kenduari!" Peregrine shouted to her. The rex stopped in her tracks to listen to the lone raptor. "I humbly thank you for the ride here. I couldn't have made it this far without your help." Peregrine bowed slightly to show his sincerity. "From what I understand, It's very difficult for a rex to stow their pride, so I appreciate you doing it for 'The Sons of a Legend'." Peregrine grinned at the title. A long pause followed after the velociraptor's statement. Kenduari said nor did anything for a long while. Neither did Peregrine. After what felt like minutes of standing in the pounding rain, the female alpha rex spoke.

"A fawltreheol with a sense of humility. Now that's a first." Kenduari didn't turn to face Peregrine, but continued walking away. Peregrine took no offense to what she said. He figured it to be a way for a tyrannosaur to say thank you and your welcome. With no further hesitation, Peregrine jumped aboard the ship. The deck of the ship was too high to make it with his intial jump, so the swift raptor used his double jump, pushing off the solid air below his feet, to make it onto the deck of the ship. Unbeknownst to the velociraptor, Kenduari had glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Featherclaw perform his Air Rushing technique.

"So he is the Air Rusher." Kenduari said to herself. "Quicksickles must be the Perfect Timer if that is the case." She turned back towards the shore. Food was no longer a priority; instead, it had been replaced for a thirst of knowledge that Kenduari knew only one source could quench. A blinding flash of lightning streaked across the sky, indicating the hurricane had finally reached the island. In another intense flash of lightning, the T-rex that, only moments ago, waded in the water was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Yet another chapter is released! I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it. Now on another unrelated note...Today is my Birthday! Yay for me! I'm 19 now! This chapter is my birthday present from me to you all. It's kind of wierd and I silly, I know.<em>**

**_Zeal & Peregrine: *sneaks up behind author* YO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_**

**_Me: AHHHHH! *falls out of chair and tumbles down nearby stairs* _**

**_Kenduari: Scaring him was not what I had in mind when I spoke of surprising him._**

**_Peregrine: We knew that._**

**_Zeal: It was just more fun this way._**

**_Me: *comes back upstaris* No need to help me guys. I'm perfectly ok. I only just fell down two flights of stairs!_**

**_Kenduari: For a human, you are very durable._**

**_Me: I have to be to live with all of you...wait a second...where's Reker?_**

**_Reker: Here I am. I was getting the cake. It's the flavor of grilled triceratops steak._**

**_Me: Interesting..._**

**_Kendauri: Sounds good._**

**_Peregrine: Let's dig in!_**

**_Zeal: WAIT! We're forgetting to give the birthday boy his lucky b-day licks. *cracks knuckles*_**

**_Me: *drops piece of cake*_**

**_Peregrine: Oh, I almost forgot about that *cracks toes with killer claws*_**

**_Me: Oh come on guys. We can skip that this year. There's no need to get violent. HEY WHAT'S THAT!_**

**_Zeal, Peregrine, & Kenduari: Where? *turns away*_**

**_Me: *runs outside and hops on motorcycle*_**

**_Zeal: Crud...He does that every year and we still fall for it._**

**_Kenduari: Get him! *all but Reker run after Me*_**

**_Reker: *Sigh* Excuse the chase, it's often a waste. He'll eventually be caught, and then my help will be sought. Until then, I'm claiming my stake, on this piece of cake. *eats cake and watches chase*_**

**_Me: Okay, so before they catch up I just want to thank you all for sticking with me this far. You readers are great, and it makes me very happy you enjoy reading my stories. Your reviews, favs, and alerts are always very well appreciated by me and- OH CRAP *speeds off*_**

**_Zeal: Stopping running and take your beating like a man!_**

**_Peregrine: You'll run out of gas eventually!_**

**_Kenduari: And when you do, you're completely ours!_**


	7. Ch6 Cargo Ship

**Cargo Ship**

The hurricane was kicking in full force. Lightning was flashing across the sky every few seconds, and rain seemed to be flying in parallel to the ground. Peregrine was beginning to have a hard time keeping his footing on the sleek metal deck of the cargo ship. As of yet he hadn't run into any humans, but he wasn't letting his guard down just yet. Reker had told him the people on the ship would be well armed, so the lone raptor assumed that meant they were equipped with lethal weapons.

Halfway across the deck of the ship, Peregrine noticed that the giant boat was lined with moving cranes, probably running on their own, and most of them were holding wooden platforms by cables. Since the cranes held the platforms up so high they made great vantage points. Peregrine jumped up 10 feet to the nearest wooden platform. It wobbled slightly at first, but the velociraptor found a balance to shift his weight to so the platform was stable.

Several streaks of lightning flashed horizonatally across the darkened sky at once, illuminating much more of the ship than the previous streaks. Within that brief second of light as bright as day Peregrine saw what lay ahead of him.

"Oh saifang." Peregrine cursed. An uncountable number of men were scattered in all different positions across the boat. Some were on platforms like him while others walked along huge red, blue, and green metal crates that lined the entire ship, and others still walked along the deck of the ship. Each was holding some kind of gun-like weapon or another. Peregrine recognized the electrical guns' blue, red, green, and yellow sparks from when he was in the deinonychus enclosure, but the other weapons he weren't as familiar with. One man, he noticed, had a rather big tube like piece of metal on his shoulder. "Best to avoid as many of these guys as possible and keep fights to a minimum." As soon as he said that another line of branching lightning streams flashed into life, exposing the dark silhouette of his menacing figure to a man standing on a metal platform underneath a crane not 30 feet away from him. Just as Peregrine's luck, the man was facing the lone raptor right at that moment. Fear flashed across the man's face right before he notified everyone within earshot of the raptor's presence.

"RAPTOR! RAPTOR, ON DECK SECTION E!" The man yelled in panic as he hurridly descended the ladder from the metal platform to the deck to regroup with the other humans.

"So much for keeping it stealthy." Peregrine whined.

**XXXXXX**

"KEEPER OF THE TEMPLES!" Kenduari roared out in ferocity into the Ancient Ruins of Jurassic Park, "Present yourself this instant!"

"_Wai ler rek._" Reker's voice echoed with question more than a statement in the Ancient Saurilied language through the maze of pyramids and stone work. Though the storm raged even through the interior of the island, Reker's conversational tone was still easily heard by Kenduari as if he was standing right next to her.

"Ofcourse, I am upset!" Kenduari swiveld her head in search of the Spinosaurus. His voice seemed to be coming from no particular place, but everywhere at once as well. Blinding lightning struck a tree several yards from Kenduari, cutting a crackled split into the plant; though she was blinded for that moment, the rex did not flinch. When her vision returned, Reker was leaning against a tree directly across from her.

"_Wai xai qiel wair Primeval sa eix primecal riend ot plaer velos_." Reker stated in his calm tone.

"The speed of my arrival is not the matter I came to discuss." Kenduari growled impatiently. "Why did you interrupt my conversation with Featherclaw?" Kenduari demanded, taking a step closer to the much larger carnivore.

"_Etinifi nos toth pallel_." Reker sighed. "_Wao xai nos loacks aog eix gruag traeix Suns oun rex scail_."

"DO NOT LECTURE ME IN THE ANCIENT TOUNGE, KEEPER!" Kenduari shifted into her Primeval out of rage. "What I could have told him may have saved all of Saurilied kind!"

"_Wai ler yarung_."The Keeper of the Temples stated. The T-rex let anger get the better of her, and rushed torward Reker at blindling speed that even rivaled a raptor. She spun and swung her tail, aiming for the spinosaur's long crocodile snout. Reker made no move to defend his self, but just stood there. Right before Kenduari made contact, another blinding flash of lightning occured. The rex felt her tail crash into the bark of a pine tree, uprooting it and knocking over. Reker was no longer there.

"I AM NOT WRONG!" The female alpha rex bellowed with the thunder.

"_Testioun eix eldanreal tra Ansestor Lel eons tra Earth lynepi_?" Reker questioned sarcastically while mockingly raising his head feathers as if to show flase interest. Kenduari spun on her heels to see Reker a distance behind her. She took notice of his mocking.

"We could save Saurilied lives by telling them more." Kenduari roared and prepared to charge once more.

"_WAO DOUM DEITOPLEA_!" Reker bellowed over the storm as he slammed a massive clawed hand into the ground. His huge claws dug deep into the earth. Despite her increased speed, Kenduari was still slower than the Spinosaurus. Before she could even move, giant roots shot up from the ground around her body, leaving her very little wiggle room to move. The roots became entangled with vines as thick as a ankylosaurs club tail, closing off Kenduari from escaping her foliage constructed prison. Only a small gap was left for her to peer out of off to see Reker. The spinosaur pulled his claws from the ground, and stood tall.

"We cannot simple sit by and watch our world burn!" Kenduari slammed into the sides of her prison to no avail.

"_Nos wao baeg doum_." Reker spoke calmly.

"Then what would you have me do? NOTHING!" Kenduari growled.

"Thousands of years old is my age." Reker said in modern day Saurilied. "But I do not claim to be a sage." The ancient Spinosaurus leaned against a tree to make himself comfortable before he continued. "Wisdom and knowledge, I have, yes. And I control them with the skills I have best."

"What do you riddle this? I comprehend none." Kenduari settled herself enough to listen to the spinosaur closely since he had switched to speaking in modern day Saurilied.

"What I mean is we can't control eveything. We must only guide others to the right bearing. If we pointed to the exact direction all the time, then by the nature of others our advice would be declined. The _Sons_ seek help, and so we gave what we could. But just because they ask for more doesn't mean that we should." Reker lectured. Kenduari thought for a long while. The only sounds were the rustling leaves of trees as they blew in the hurricane winds, and the constant pelting of rain against their leaves.

"I will reflect on this piece of wisdom." Kendauri said with honesty. Reker nodded his approval at her understanding. The Keeper of the Temples let loose an earth shaking roar that could be heard clear across the island, and with its power the huge roots and vines recceded back into the ground and trees from which they came. The large alpha rex shook her body and stretched.

"Guide the _Sons_, they will need you. As well as all of Saurilied kind will too." Reker proclaimed. His eyes flashed with a bright green glow, and in that instant he vanished from sight. It was as if he disappeared into nature itself.

**XXXXXX**

Peregrine jumped from platform to platform that the cranes held up to avoid gunfire from the humans below him, but their numbers were overwhelming. When he landed on a metal paltform below a crane a soldier was standing there ready to greet him with a rocket launcher. Peregrine wasted no time in kicking the man off the edge of the small walking platform into his fellow soldiers below. Unfortunately, when he fell and knocked over three other men, his rocket went off and exploded beneath the metal under Peregrines feet. The lone raptor fell through the open hole the rocket had left and into the crowd of armed humans. Everyone jumped back and ceased firing for a few seconds. The raptor lay on the ground; unmoving.

"Is it dead?" On man asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you check it out?" Another asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, right, like I'm that stupid." The previous man responded. "Someone chuck a grenade at it or something."

"_Plan A: Play dead...failed._" Peregrine thought. "_Plan B: Fight and flight...start._" A primal screech tore through the air as Peregrine spun to his feet. He spun on his back in a circle, swiping anyone within range of his tail or feet, sending them sailing into their comrades. The movement took all the nearby humans by surprise, and gave the swift footed predator the oppurtunity to take an attack stance. When the men that were left standing regained their compusre they were very hesistant to attack. They had poor visibility compared to the raptor they were attacking, especially with the rain pounding their faces. Only the occassional flash of plasma across the darkened night sky revealed the raptor to be crouched low with its killing claws raised at the ready. "Fine, I'll make the first move." Peregrine growled impatiently. He dashed to his left down a narrow passage between two metal crates. Gunfire and electricity erupted behind him. The quick raptor kick-jumped of the side of the left crate and landed on top of the right one, barely avoiding a stream of yellow electicity that passed by his torso.

For the moment, Peregrine was safe. He knew no human could make the jump he just performed, and since all the soldiers in the area were below him they wouldn't be able to reach him. Peregrine ran along the metal crates with a smug look of satisfaction on his face when something he noticed wiped it completely off. He stopped running and chanced a look over the side of the giant metal container.

"There's no one following me." The velociraptor instantly went into high alert. "That can only mean something bad is about happen." He chuckled to himself.

"No shit, lizard brain." Someone responded over some sort of intercom. He scanned the area for the culprit; nothing, though it was getting harder to see due to the increase in rain.

"Show yourself, so I can cram whatever device your using to amplify your voice up your-" Peregrine began, but was interrupted by a powerful push of wind he believed to be from the hurricane. He braced his claws into the metal container to avoid slipping off into the freezing ocean below. Once the wind subsided he was able to regain his footing and see the true culprit behind the push. Not 30 feet ahead of him, hovering 10 feet above the metal crates was what humans called a helicopter. He had seen them land outside the Deinonychus enclosure many times, but never one up so close. And from the what Peregrine could guess, it was armed to the teeth with those tubes that fired rockets. "This thing must be a serious threat if it can fly in this weather."

"It's more than just a threat, it's your demise!" The pilot of the helicopter announced over the intercom. Through the glass cockpit Peregrine could see his uniform was similar but differed from the soldiers. Many more medals and colorful ribbons adorned his attire.

"You...you understand me?" Peregrine backed away, preparing to sprint at a moments notice. Since when did humans understand Saurilied? "Your species is too young to understand this language."

The man in the helicopter sighed. "_I can't believe I'm about to have this conversation with a lizard._" He thought. "You see, you weren't the only ones watching their enemies. Some of our higher up InGen scientists noticed how all you dinosaurs could communicate despite species difference, so they came to the conclusion you all had a common language. Seems they were right." A irratating high-pitched tone sounded as a missle took lock onto the lone raptor.

"But still...humans can't-" Peregrine started. He was beginning to lose his nerve.

"Don't flatter yourself. We built a translator into this machine. Its a prototype, but it works well enough." The man chuckled. He started laughing maniacally. As if on cue a flash of lightning came to life in the background of the sky. "Just so you know, I hate your species the most. I hated raptors on Isla Sorna, and I hate raptors here." His hate-filled declaration, sparked something inside of the lone velociraptor. A scowl crossed his jaws and Peregrine felt his nerve and resolve return tenfold, and with it his anger rose to new levels. "Now die!" The man pushed a button in the helicopter and the irratating tone ceased, but a missle came spiraling directly toward the small carnivore.

"SCREW YOU!" Peregrine snapped into his Rampage, and quickly disappeared from view. The missle lost lock and crashed into the container on which the raptor once stood.

"What the hell just happened? Where'd he go?" The man questioned. A tap on the side of the cockpit glass got his attention.

"Looking for me?" Peregrine smirked, sitting on the right wing of the helicopter. He stood up and taunted the man by making awkward faces at him. Right before the man had a chance to shake the raptor off, Peregrine jumped off to the side of the machine and kicked it with as much force as he could muster. The helicopter swayed for a few feet but other than that it didn't more suffer more than a small dent, much to Peregrine's suprise. The shock must have been on his face because the human commented on it.

"Suprised? Our scientists knew about that little power ability with your lysine your species has too." The man laughed with joy when he heard the velociraptor roar in fury. He fired his machine gun at the dinosaur and began to chase him down the ship along the metal cargo containers. "This helicopter was designed with that in mind as well."

"_Great! Just Great! Rampage's power won't help me here. It's only good now because of the disappearing dashes it allows me to make, and those will tire me out if I use them too much._" Peregrine complained in his mind. He glanced over his shoulder. The helicopter with the insane, racist lunatic piloting it was hot his tail and still firing at him. "_And even in this hurricane this thing is still able to keep up with me!_" Though the strong winds weren't helping Peregrine's speed much either. The irratating tone from the helicopter locking on brought Peregrine back to reality just in time for him to hear several missiles launch behind him. He didn't know how many there were, but he wasn't going to turn around to find out either.

As the first two missles were going to land on the raptor he disappeared to avoid them, only to reappear much further ahead along the line of containers. A set of three then flew at him from behind, and from the sides. They close rapidly on him, but Peregrine skidded to a stop, and slid behind and under them as they collided into a firey explosion of light and heat in front of him. He had little time to disappear again as a second wave of three slammed into the spot he stopped, but managed to pull it off. Again, he was now sprinting a little further ahead of the helicopter tailing him.

"What the hell is this thing doing, teleporting?" The frustrated man in the cockpit said through clenched teeth. He locked onto the theropod for a third time. This time he was going to make sure he buried him.

Peregrine heard the irratating tone once more. Another missle sailed straight for him from behind. The lone raptor easily avoided this one by jumping down between the metal containers. He glanced back as the missle exploded. When he turned to face the right direction he was taken off guard by the another missle crashing down directly into the part of deck of the ship that lay in his path. Peregrine was met with a wave of heat and pressure unlike anything he had felt before, and then everything went black.

**XXXXXX**

Zeal's senses snapped him out of his meditative state. His eyes opened, and his irises immediately dialated to the brighter light that filled the entire cargo area. All the emergency lights in the ship had activated. He stood up from his sitting position on a wooden crate and leapt to the ground. He could smell the increase in human activity below the deck of the ship, and the scent of...

"Another raptor in Rampage." Zeal grinned devilishly. He clinked his sickle-like toe claws against the cold metal. "Finally, a decent battle has arrived." Zeal walked further into the cargo hold, anticipating the bought with this new arrival. "I think I will let them come to me. My instincts tell me that is the reason why they have come." The Rampage crazy raptor smirked in satisfaction as he perched himself atop a metal walkway above a ladder. "I can't wait."

**XXXXXX**

Peregrine pushed himself off the floor and rose to his feet slowly. He was no longer in his Rampgae state. He assumed the powerful explosion from that weapon must have briefly stunned him long enough to knock him out of it...if that even was possible. The small carnivore felt rain still pouring down on his tail but not the rest of his body which caused him to gaze up. There was a 20 foot hole in the ceiling above him, most likely due to the explosion, which also meant that Peregrine was beneath the deck of the ship. He was one step closer to finding Zeal. In a wierd way, it was in part due to the crazy human in the helicopter. The lone raptor would have probably been seraching for an entrance to the ship's lower parts for awhile. He could still hear the helicopter's blades whirring outside in the hurricane. The human must still have been searching for him.

"I swear, by Nexcreeg's head feathers, I'm going to disembowel that guy next time we meet." Peregrine grumbled as he stretched forward, much like a dog, would to loosen himself up. "Time to track little bro." Peregrine sniffed the air, walls, and floor for any scent that might indicate a raptor other than him was aboard. He wished Zeal was with him to help. Wiesen had told him a few times that Zeal was probably the best tracker on the island; though if Zeal was with him that would defeat the purpose for trying to track him. "Arrgh, too much thinking, not enough tracking." Peregrine complained to his self.

The lone raptor kept his head low to the ground as he tried to pick up a scent while jogging through the surprisingly wide corridors of the ship. He stopped every now and then to lift his head high into the air to smell the surrounding scents. Whenever he would catch the scent of several people down a hallway Peregrine would turn down a random corridor and continue his quest for the scent of another velociraptor. Just when he was starting to doubt that he was making any progress, two exciting scents wafted past his nose.

"Zeal!" Peregrine barked out. He couldn't be 100 percent sure, but the scent did seem vaguely familiar, like it was an old scent he hadn't inhaled in years. The second smell, however, wasn't as familiar but was equally exciting. It smelled of a raw ecstacy. Luckliy, both scents pointed in the same direction which Peregrine eagerly follwed. He trotted down another corridor, but abruptly stopped when he bumped into something.

"Hey, watch it." The something spoke in the human language. "Oh my God!"

"Oh, crud." Peregrine shook his head as he stared into the face of a single human soldier. The lone man was about to scream for help, but the raptor was much faster. In a split second he had the man by his throat within his jaws, cutting off his airway. In a singular motion, the strong bird of prey whipped his head in a semi-circular motion instantly snapping the soldiers neck and killing him. Peregrine let go of the dead man's blood soaked throat to let him fall to the ground.

Approaching footsteps sounded down the hallway as they moved towards the direction Peregrine and the dead man were in. "They're definitely not going to believe this was an accident. Especially with teeth marks like that in his throat." Peregrine licked his jaws of the remaining blood, and sped off in the opposite direction to where the scents of Zeal and the other suspicious thing lay. Not too long after he left the scene of his small scuffle, yellow lights started to swirl in their placements on the wall.

"Breach in the main hull! Biological breach in the main hull!" A panicked announcement came over an intercom. "Exterminate biological threat on sight! I repeat, exterminate on sight!"

"Jerk." Peregrine fumed under his breath at the announcement. After the man left the intercom he could her rushing footsteps through the halls. He smelled humans coming from every direction. He scanned the area for any exit possible; not even worrying about the scent of his brother and the mystery thing anymore. The raptor's eyes landed on a closed metal door with a wheel in the middle. He had never learned about how to open a door like that before, but he'd try anything to escape at the moment. He inspected the wheel hastily as the footsteps grew louder, and the shouts of men came into earshot. "How does this stupid thing work." Peregrine pushed it, pulled it, twisted it back and forwth, and even tried biting it; nothing. Soldiers armed with red electrical sparks at the end of their guns ran around corners and into view.

"There it is!" The one in lead of a group shouted as he took aim and fired. Peregrine ducked to avoid the stream of unnatural lightning, causing it strike into a person running around from the other corner. He dropped dead without a single noise.

"Screw this!" Peregrine hissed as he changed into his Rampage form and kicked the wheel from the side. The blow knocked it clean off the door and made it ricochet into the man who fired his electric weapon. He fell backwards into his fellow soldiers, knocking them over in the process. The swift raptor bolted through the door and slammed it shut behind him with a swat of his tail. He saw a metal crate as tall as his self when he ran through the door a few yards away. Quickly, he ran to it and began shoving it towards the broken door. It was really heavy, but Peregrine managed to push it against the door in time to stop the men from getting through. The men on the other side of the door hit the door trying to get through, but failed miserably. Sastisfied with the results, Peregrine left his Rampage. He knew if it was heavy for him in his Rampage, then it definitely was too heavy to move for a group of humans. With a huff of pride Peregrine turned to see what was in the room he had just entered.

The bird of prey's eyes were met with hundreds of other pairs of eyes staring at him. Every human in the large room covered in thin layers of ice was staring at the lone velociraptor a top a metal platform. No one moved. Peolple in the middle of the 50 yard long freezer room stood bent over frozen in place where they should have been picking up boxes that were rolling off a conveyor belt. People walking across suspended bridges from platform to platform above the raptor had stopped as well to look at it. And even the the workers just lounging around had stopped playing cards and such to stare at the raptor. Every single person had stopped what they were doing in shock at the dinosaur.

The pause gave Peregrine time to overlook everything. Peope were wearing puffy blue coats and had scarves around their necks and mouths. Ice covered just about everything, including the floor and platforms. Peregrine spotted what he was scanning for though. A door on ther side of the room was in front of the farthest suspended bridge. He wondered if he could reach it without freaking everyone into a panicked frenzy. Peregrine opted to test the humans to see what they would do if he made the first move since no one had yet to move at all.

"Uh, Hi?" Peregrine literally chirped quietly to the people. In one swift motion, everyone in the room reached behind their backs and aimed their blue electrical sparked guns at the velociraptor; even the workers out of range did too. An eletrical whirring noise filled the room as everyone simultaneously charged their weapons. "Why me?" Peregrine whined.

**XXXXXX**

Zeal sat up with a start when he heard the door to the cargo hold slam shut. It was followed by the sound of metal scraping metal. Apparently someone was moving one of the metal crates near the door. This made the raptor smile. No human could move those crates without mechanized help. The other raptor must have found his way into the cargo hold. Zeal hopped down from his perch on the walkway to find his new opponent.

**XXXXXX**

Peregrine barely avoided being fried half to death by electricity. He made it across the frozen room, escaping with minimal injury. He wouldn't have been hit at all if it weren't for the ice that covered the entire room making him slip on every jump, turn, and leap he made. At the moment, he was just glad the door had a crate next to it so the humans couldn't follow him.

"Is everyone on this boat equipped with weapons? Sheesh!" Peregrine exhaled relief. He traveled further into his new enviroment. He surveyed the new area with eyes, ears, and nose. Other than the occasional group of crates here and there, there was not much in the large room. However, the two smells that Peregrine had designated as Zeal and the wierd thing seemed to be emanating from further within the room, which meant, "I'm in the bowels of the ship."

"You are correct." Peregrine was taken off gaurd by the voice of another dinosaur somewhere behind him. He spun on the spot searching for the owner, but no one was in sight. "It's called a cargo hold to be accurate." Again, the voice seemed to originate behind Peregrine, but this time Peregrine turned fast enough to see a shadow dart between two crates behind him.

"Zeal?" Peregrine questioned, cautiously approaching the crates. Suddenly, he felt himself kicked from the rear into between the crates he had be gazing down. He recovered with haste and popped his head up to confront the perpatraitor, but all that greeted him was a sinister chuckle. The not so lone raptor put his head on a swivel as he walked into a more open area. "Zeal?" Peregrine questioned with a little more confidence this time. "I am your brother, Peregrine Featherclaw." He waited for a response, but the only reply was silence. "We are brothers, Zeal. Born of the same parents and pack. I am here to help you."

"So you know my name." Zeal finally responded, but from where was a mystery to Peregrine. It wasn't until a raptor in full on Rampage crashed down into the floor in front of him, forcing him to stop in his tracks, that Peregrine realized Zeal was in the platforms above his head. Zeal kept posed after his landing. His stance was wide and his snout pointed to the ground. A severe two foot dent in the steel floor had formed at Zeal's feet upon his landing. "But what proof do you have that you are any blood relation of mine." The raptor finally lifted his head to meet Peregrine eye to eye. Recognition flashed across both predators' faces.

"My word should be good enough." Peregrine steeled himself. He slowly began to ease his body into a defensive stance, as not to provoke an attack right away. "I remember your scent, even after all these years. Therefore, I know you must remember mine..._Broxtie_." Peregrine spoke the Ancient Saurilied term for 'brother'. Zeal narrowed his blood-red eyes. His sickle toe claws scraped acrossed the floor.

"Even if your claim is true, you still mean nothing more to me than an opponent to test my superior skill..._Broxtie_." Zeal mocked. He took a stance of attack with his tail high and head low.

"We can do this the easy way where you cooperate with me, or we can do this the hard way where I kick your tail from one side of this ship to the other." Peregrine slid his left foot back and right foot forward to broaden his manueverability. Zeal smirked at the gesture, and suddenly vanished from sight into thin air. "I guess we're doing this the hard way!" Peregrine snapped into his Rampage with a burst of intense energy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Kenduari knows Reker? InGen has a device that understands dinosaurs? Where's Grant? And Peregrine finally found Zeal. (Yeah, sorry if you read this thing before you read the chapter. I kinda screwed you over, lol. Sorry.) I think a lot of confusing stuff happens in this one, but I'll leave that to you to decide. Everything will make sense eventually, though. I-<strong>_

_**Zeal: Quick question.**_

_**Me: Yes?**_

_**Zeal: What is the whole deal behind the disappearing acts me and Peregrine do?**_

_**Me & Peregrine: Seriously?**_

_**Zeal: Uhh, yeah.**_

_**Peregrine: Your joking right? We both do it all the time in Rampage.**_

_**Zeal: ...**_

_**Me: *sigh* I'll explain, since it's vaguely described in the story anyway. You are moving at an unseeable speed by the naked eye. It's like an extremely fast super dash. **_

**_Zeal: Pretty sweet, dude._**

**_Me: That's something I would expect Peregrine to say._**

**_Peregrine: That was something I was going to say too._**

**_Me: Ooookay. Back to what I was saying before...I tried to write the conversation between Reker and Kenduari in extensive Ancient Language dialouge. I wanted to show just how fluently it could be spoken._**

**_Kenduari: I think you did a pretty awesome job on that. It was really cool._**

**_Me: ...Again, this is something I would expect to hear from Peregrine._**

**_Peregrine: And again, it was something that I was going to say. What is with you guys today?_**

**_Zeal & Kenduari: *shrugs*_**

**_Me: It may have been the pie we ate earlier. It does..._things_ to them._**

**_Peregrine: Creepy. _**

**_Me: I know, right? One of you is bad enough._**

**_Peregrine: *Growls*_**

**_Me: Haha...Hey, how about you close out this time. The other two seem a little out of it._**

**_Peregrine: Alright... Hey readers! How are you! Peregrine here. _**

**_Me: Way too corny, dude._**

**_Peregrine: Fine, fine. Hey guys, since Derrick is being a jerk-_**

**_Me: HEY!_**

**_Peregrine: Chill dude, I'm just kidding. But seriously, we all want to thank you for reading our stories to this point. It makes us all happy that this story of humble beginnings has so many readers. I thank you for your favs, alerts, reviews and especially your time. Which I know is very valuable to you. I hope that you guys continue to read further chapters, for even when this book ends the adventure will be far from over. You won't believe who-_**

**_Me: Alright, alright, don't start giving stuff away before I even have a chance to post it. *shoves Peregrine away* _**


	8. Ch7 Rampage: Part 1

**Rampage**

Reker watched as the Saurilied next to him drew the symbols for 'future yet passed' in the Ancient language in the dirt. Once finished, the letters began to glow. "Tell me, my old friend, what do your powers forsee? Shall a new hope arise, or will there be catastophe?" Reker questioned.

"Within the bowls of the cargoship, the sons of a Legend battle. An untold amount of power exude from their very beings. Each clash, and each devastating blow landed rock the metal structure to its very foundations. Their wills collide as do their claws throughout this battle; neither wavering a faint amount of error to let his opponent take advantage. A victor is yet forseable. But what is clear; only one brother will stand. Stand tall above the other's defeat and grimace down upon his fallen bloodline; however, one outcome will resolve in the brother helping to lift his fallen sibling into light while another outcome forsees the death of a sibling...Does that answer your question, Keeper Of The Temples?"

"My friend, your powers are of their own league." Reker complimented. "And yes, it answers my question. Thank you, Nexcreeg." Reker began to walk away into the forest.

**XXXXXX**

The brothers charged at each other from sepereate sides of the cargo hold with unreal speed, fully immersed in their Rampages. Zeal swung his tail full force. Peregrine returned the gesture in kind. The resulting smash locked the brothers in a battle of strength. They glared at one another past their tails, each trying to overpower the other with sheer force.

"Is this it, brother? Is this the limit of your power?" Peregrine grunted his taunt. "I expected more from my baby brother."

"Be still your tounge, _brother!_" Zeal hissed in disgust. "I am the greater of us!" Zeal used every once of strength he had to knock Peregrine back with his tail. Peregrine regained his footing in time to dodge Zeal's kick, and counter with a kick of his own, sending Zeal sliding across the floor on his feet. Zeal used the momentum from his slide to run up a nearby crate and leap off of it. The quick whitted bird of prey then brandished his claws while in the air, aiming directly for Peregrine. Peregrine easily jumped over Zeal in the air, and used the younger raptor's back as a springboard to excute a front flip onto the same crate Zeal had jumped from. Peregrine landed with poise on the crate as Zeal slammed snout first into the cold metal deck. Zeal jumped to his feet and hissed menacingly.

"What's that about you being the greater of us two?" Peregrine mocked. Zeal narrowed his eyes, bared his teeth, and gave a throaty growl before disappearing. He reappeared behind Peregrine and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to his side, knocking him into another metal crate 20 feet away. Zeal laughed maniacally as Peregrine slid down the crate like a bird hitting a window. "Oww." Peregrine cracked his back when he stood. He glanced around for a nearby object. His eyes landed upon a small container near his tail. With swift speed he swatted the crate at Zeal.

"Oww!" Zeal exclaimed in a hoarse cry as the crate flew directly into his chest. The blow knocked him off his perch and onto the ground. Now Peregrine was the one laughing.

"Mom and dad would hate it if they saw us fighting like this." Peregrine managed to say after settling his laughter. "Remember how I always use to sit on you whenever we tussled?" Peregrine laughed. He thought maybe instead of fighting his brother he could coax the true Zeal out with older memories.

Zeal jumped to his feet, growling. "No, I don't re-...wait...I...I...remember...something" Zeal's eyes went blank for a moment. It seemed as if he were trying to pull at something in his mind. His blank state didn't last long before he snapped back to reality. "NO! I don't remember anything, Peregrine!"

"That look on your face said otherwise." Peregrine tapped his killing claws against the cold steel of the floor. "Come on, Zeal. Don't you remember our mother; Sazarie?"

"N...N...NO!" Zeal shook his head trying to keep his mind in check. He and Peregrine began to stalk in a circle around each other. "Stop talking!"

"And our caretaker; Rile? Remember him?" Peregrine pushed further.

"Rile? Rile?" Zeal's Rampage began to falter now. His skin flashed erratically from red to brown. "Rile...the...the...Utahraptor..." Zeal was shaking his head furiously.

"Yes." Peregrine said excitedly. He may not have to fight Zeal after all. He was going to try one more push. "And remember me, little bro; big brother Peregrine?"

"Pere...grine...Peregrine. Peregrine Featherclaw." A memory flashed through Zeal's mind. He could see a younger version of his self and Peregrine racing against each other through open plains. Both of them were enjoying the brotherly competition. "Peregrine." Zeal stared at his brother. Another memory flashed into his head of a young Zeal being sat on by his slightly older brother. Zeal narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "Peregrine!" He said bitterly. Suddenly, Zeal's Rampage solidified back to his skin red state.

"Uh oh." Peregrine saw his push had the opposite effect he was hoping for.

"I remember." Zeal said bitterly. "I remember you bullying me." Peregrine could tell it was not the true Zeal speaking, it was still his Rampage crazed counterpart.

"That was tussling, not bullying." Peregrine protested in a serious tone. "You even got the upperhand on me a few times."

"ENOUGH!" Zeal roared. "I remember enough to know that in this fight I will be the one sitting on atop your corpse."

"Very well then." Peregrine cracked his neck, hands, and toe claws. "Have it your way brother." It appeared that he was going to have to trounce Zeal after all.

**XXXXXX**

Dr. Alan Grant hadn't been on the boat five minutes before a military patrol found him and locked him in the control room. He tried to explain his ordeal to the man in charge, but he wouldn't hear it. The man kept blaming Grant about something dealing with a rampaging red raptor on board the ship. He said Grant had helped the raptor get to the ship. Grant might have felt responsible if it wasn't for the fact that the raptors he had helped were all brown, not red...then again there was that one raptor that had turned red and moved super fast. But he was attacked, and most likely killed by the T-rex; and now that Grant thought about it, the rex had a red tint to its skin when he specifically remembered it being brown with black stripes. Then again there could always be another T-rex stalking around the park. Whatever the case was, it didn't matter to Grant; for at the moment, he was still stuck in the control room.

"I really, really hate this park." Grant leaned back in his swiveling chair and looked out the window of the room. It was still storming severely outside. Lightning lit up the sky as bright as day. Rain was still falling in sheets, and the whipping wind was only making it worse.

"I'm sad to hear that." A man in charge stepped into the room. He was definitely a high ranking military official. The decorated uniform was a dead give away. "Seeing as how you're the reason that we have our _current_ raptor problem."

"Look, I don't know why you keep insisting it's my fault. Listen closely when I say this: I-Did-Not-Bring-The-Raptor-Here!"

"Then how did it get onboard!" The man slammed his fists on the control panel.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it snuck on! It's freaking smarter than most people, it wouldn't be hard for it to do." Grant retorted sarcastically. "Especially seeing as how you had this problem before I came aboard!"

"I'm not talking about the first raptor, I'm speaking of the second one that came aboard roughly 10 minutes after my men found you."

"A second one?" Grant raised and eyebrow.

"Yes, I even confronted it?"

Grant gave a condescending dry laugh. "And you lived?"

"Yes I lived, Dr. Grant!" The man shook a fist at the paleontologist. "I lived thanks to the minds at InGen's technological department. Their helicopter prototype is an act of sheer genius. It was the only thing that stood a chance at killing it."

"I doubt a single raptor can cause that much trouble to have to use a helicopter to kill it." Grant rolled his eyes at first, but then he remembered the power the raptor in the musuem had displayed.

"Obviously you have no clue just how much power dinosaurs' posses." The military man took a seat opposite Grant. "To help enlighten you I'll tell you a secret." The man leaned closer to Grant as if someone might actually hear what he was going to say in a sound proof room. "Every dinosaur in Jurassic Park was cloned with 100 percent dino DNA." Grant nearly fell out of his chair upon processing the information.

**XXXXXX**

Peregrine rushed at Zeal with incredible velocity. Zeal seemed unphased by the sudden burst of speed. He stood in place, waiting for Peregrine to reach him. Upon reaching Zeal, Peregrine swung his foot to kick Zeal in the face. Zeal grinned as he began to use his Perfect Timing technique.

"To slow." Zeal mocked as he ducked out of the way of the kick with time to spare.

"How in the..." Peregrine jumped back from Zeal, stunned his kick had missed. But he quickly rushed his brother again with a flurry of slashes from his feet. Zeal was dodging all of them with. "_But how?_" Peregrine thought as he continued to attack. He ceased his assualt when he realized what Zeal was doing. "Perfect Timing." Peregrine growled.

"Oh, so you're not as ignorant as your cockiness implies." Zeal grinned. "Then you should already know that I'm untouchable!" Zeal roared as he leapt at Peregrine. Peregrine huffed as he leaned back with great dexterity, completely avoiding Zeal's leap. Zeal turned on his heels and lunged at Peregrine a second time. Peregrine flipped over Zeal's head, to his brother's great suprise. Zeal, now becoming agitated, swung his tail in mid leap to hit Peregrine towards the ground, but Peregrine saw it coming. He transitioned from his flip to an arieal twirl. Peregrine barrel rolled right under Zeal's swinging tail. Once clear of Zeal's reach, Peregrine transitioned back to his flip and land with poise facing Zeal's direction. Zeal, however, had to quickly turn once he landed to make sure no attack would come from the older raptor.

"Too easy." Peregrine teased.

"How did you do that!" Zeal demanded, stomping his foot on the ground. His fury was building to new heights. "NO Saurilied should be able to move like that while airborn!"

"You're not the only one who inherited abilities from mommy and daddy dearest." Peregrine taunted, pretending to clean his finger claws. "Which is also further proof that we're indeed related."

"Ex...PLAIN!" Zeal roared out. Some of the surrounding crates shook with his voice.

"Air Rushing, baby brother; It's the polar opposite to your Perfect Timing. My body moves more fluidly than yours ever could. It lets me dodge attacks with extreme ease." Peregrine then took on a more serious demeanor. "So you should probably know that just like you, I'm untouchable." Zeal narrowed his eyes to form a glare.

"We shall see." Zeal said, a rolling growling coming from his throat as he spoke the words. Peregrine bared his teeth at Zeal, and slid his feet apart to take an attack stance.

"Come at me, bro." Peregrine provoked. Zeal took quick and deliberate steps as he moved close to Peregrine. Peregrine waited till Zeal was within his range before he swept a foot out to trip him, but the younger raptor expected as much and jumped over the sweep. Zeal, inturn, tried to stomp onto Peregrine; but, like Peregrine had said, the older raptor moved fluidly enough to slide under Zeal's feet. Another crater dented into the steel structure of the floor in the place Zeal stomped. Thinking Peregrine was still behind and under him, Zeal slammed his tail on the ground to hit Peregrine's body. "Nice try." Peregrine taunted as he rolled away from the tail slam and onto his feet.

Peregrine kicked a small metal container about two feet tall and wide that was near his feet to make it slide at ridiculous speed. The moment it would have hit its target, Zeal snapped into his Perfect Timing and everything began to move in slow motion for him as he countered the containers approach with a kick of his own. When he kicked the container into a nearby metal beam, he had already plotted out the best possible counter movement to richochette the object directly back to Peregrine. It bounced off the beam, into another larger container, then into the wall, and then at Peregrine's feet. Being the over eccentric velociraptor he was, Peregrine couldn't pass up the opportunity for extreme daredevil acts. So he hopped on top on the metal container as it passed under his feet, and rode it down to the far side of the ship cargo area.

"WOOHOOO!" Peregrine howled as he spun in circles on the top of the container, moving ever farther away in the cargo hold. "You got to try this, bro!"

"Get back here and FIGHT ME!" Zeal sprinted after Peregrine. Zeal caught a glimpse of what the container was when he caught up with Peregrine. Only the containers he claimed as his own bared the marks with balck skulls and cross bones on the front of them. Zeal kept an easy pace with Peregrine's sliding container as he spoke to him. "Get off my metal container! These are my territorial claims!" Peregrine spun the container at a high rotation so that he would spin as well as be able to whip his tail several times at Zeal, since he was in such close proximity. Zeal ducked and dodged each swing with his Perfect Timing. After a few seconds, Peregrine stopped spinning. He stuck his tounge out, and kicked the ground to speed his sliding transportation ahead of Zeal. "FOOLISH FAWLTREHEOL!"

Zeal Burst into a faster sprint, and instantly caught up to Peregrine. He swung his clawed hands at Peregrine's feet, trying to force him off the container, but all Peregrine did was alternate between balancing on his feet and hands as he jumped over Zeal's slashes. At one point, Peregrine was balancing on his hands when an upcoming pipe was about to cross his and Zeal's path. Zeal didn't notice till the last possible moment, and had to use his Perfect Timing to duck underneath it in time. Peregrine used Air Rushing to push himself lightly into a small front flip with his hands to clear the pipe; and amazingly, landed on his hands again on the container.

"GET OFF BEFORE YOU DAMAGE IT!" Zeal screeched in rage. Again, he used his Perfect Timing. This time to bite at Peregrine with extreme speed and precision. Most of the bites were aimed at his neck and feet, but with the aide of his Air Rushing technique Peregrine was able to link his dodging motions together to avoid taking a single hit. "DISMOUNT!" Zeal commanded once his biting ceased.

"Why? What's so important in here anyway?" Peregrine growled in response. "_Maybe it's what's allowing you to use Perfect Timing so much in Rampage._" Peregrine speculated mentally. It had indeed not escaped his notice just how often Zeal was using the technique. "_If what Rile spoke about the massive use of energy was true, then Zeal should be near exhausted, especially after using it so much in Rampage, but it seems as if that's not the case. Which means either Rile was wrong...doubt that seriously...or Zeal's getting some serious energy from something. And I bet my answer is in this container he wants._" "You want it so bad?" Peregrine flipped backwards off the container, and gave it one final kick into the far wall of the cargo hold before he landed sloppily, due to the speed at which he dismounted. "You can have it." The metal container crashed into a door at 108 miles per hour. The lid burst skyward, clear off the container from the impact, and the container itself warped in shape. The blow even warped the door to the point it was hanging on it's hinges, barely. A fine powdery yellow mist busrt into the air from the open container.

"NOOOO!" Zeal stood awestruck at what had just occured. He recovered enough to dash over to the destroyed container. He gazed inside to find all the yellow substance had turned from its loose crumply chunks form to the fine powdery mist upon impact with the door.

"What is this stuff?" Peregrine sniffed the yellow substance floating through the air. His eyes immediately widened when he inhaled a miniscule amount. He felt his muscles surge with renewed energy and power. He felt like he could run around the ship for hours on end. He also realized that it was the wierd smell that he had detected was near Zeal's scent. He probrably hadn't taken further notice of it due to the fight at hand. "WHOA! So that's why you wanted that container to yourself." Peregrine took another deep inhale of the yellow substance. "This stuff is like pure energy. This has to be why you're able to stay in Rampage for so long while using your ability." Peregrine inhaled the substance once more. It was almost addictive. "Now that makes two of us. And to think I was beginning to worry that I was about to lose my energy for Rampage soon." Peregrine laughed.

"Just stop inhaling it! It belongs to me!" Zeal disappeared and reappeared at Peregrines left flank. He attempted to flip kick Peregrine in the side, but Peregrine side-stepped out of the way. Zeal followed up with a double round house kick, but Peregrine ducked under the attack and countered with rising headbutt aimed at Zeal's jaw. Zeal pushed his tail on the ground to move back in enough time to barely avoid being hit.

"This stuff is amazing." Peregrine flexed his various muscles throughout his body. "I feel so much stronger. You know you could have just shared this in the first place." Peregrine faked disappointment by shaking his head.

"You will pay dearly for stealing what is rightfully mine!" Zeal hissed before he disappeared again.

"You know, the disappearing act is getting really old, really fast!" Peregrine followed suit by disappearing as well. Now the brothers had cast themselves into a high speed invisible battle.

To the naked eye, it would appear as if random indentions were spontaneously appearing in the floor, walls, and random steel containers. But in actaullity it was due to a kick, a headbutt, or maybe even a tail slam from one of the two sons of a Legend. Their high speed clashing would only settle for brief moments when both of them would reappear a short distance from each other, but it immeadiately resumed after a second or so.

While immersed in the intensity of the high speed disappearing Zeal brought his foot down in a drop kick, intending on hitting Peregrine in the head. Peregrine avoided the attack by kicking off into the air from the side of a large metal freight container. As a result, Zeal's foot slammed a two and a half foot deep depression into the metal. Zeal snapped into his Perfect Timing to speed up his reaction time and swipe his sickle claw at Peregrine's neck as he passed overhead. Peregrine relied on his Air Rushing to dodge the attack with a spin to the right. In the spin, he counter swiped his clawed hands at Zeal's snout. Zeal dodged each individual swipe by leaning left and right out of the way. Peregrine's spin had him land onto a container a good distance away from his brother. At this point both of them stood still in an attack stance. Their stillness made them visible to the naked eye once more.

"_Rile was right._" Peregrine mentally analyzed the situation as he exchanged glares with Zeal. "_With our abilities this could be one long and drawn out fight._" Using his peripheral vision, Peregrine scanned the cargo hold for anything that would give him an advantage over the younger raptor. His eyes locked on to the broken door that led out of the cargo hold and into the ship. The very same door that the container had crashed into. It was on the total opposite side Peregrine had originally entered from. "Time to shake things up a little."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: BAM! New chapter! How do you like them apples!<strong>_

_**Zeal & Peregrine: FINALLY!**_

_**Kenduari: Took you long enough.**_

_**Me: Hey! Believe it or not I actually do have a life...okay maybe not entirely true, but I have been short on time for writing and just in general. I'm currently trying to fix that though. And before I immerse myself into any further depths of conversation with my own personalities I would like to take a moment and sincerely thank**_** zozaz**_** for helping and contributing to my plot for the fight. His ideas were gold.**_

_**Zeal: He won't mention the ideas due to the fact it would give away plot.**_

_**Peregrine: But you will read them in the next chapter.**_

_**Me: Indeed...now b**__**ack to the story stuff.**_

_**Kenduari: Alright, so about this brotherly fighting. **_

_**Me: Oh yeah, I really hope you guys enjoyed the fighting scenes. There is, of course, more to come. **_

**_Kenduari: As you can guess from the chapter title, our author is making another part to this fight._******

**_Peregrine: Good, cause this fight is not over._**

**_Zeal: Right! And we all know who the victor will be._**

**_Peregrine: ME!_**

**_Zeal: No...ME!_**

**_Peregrine: *shoves Zeal* No...Me!_**

**_Zeal: *shoves Peregrines* No...Me!_**

**_Peregrine: It's ME!_**

**_Zeal: It's ME! _**

**_Zeal & Peregrine: *death glare at each other*_**

**_Me: Oh crap..._**

**_Zeal & Peregrine: RAAHHH! *crash into each other and tumble through the room*_**

**_Me: Can't you- WHOA! *ducks under flying chair* Can't you just get along! ARGH!_**

**_Kenduari: It's pointless little one. You will just have to reconstruct your room...again._**

**_Me: I know. Well Kend, looks like you doing the thanks._**

**_Kenduari: Very well. Greetings everyone. The author, me, and my...*gazes at fighting raptors* 'companions' would like to thank you with great sincerity for reading our story. We would not have made it this far without you inspiring us to write our best. Thank you very much for your favs, alerts, reviews and messages of inspiration. _**

**_Me: All you readers make writing worth so much more fun. Thank y-Whoa! *dodges flying bed* Great where am I going to sleep tonight. *sigh*_**


	9. Ch7 Rampage: Part 2

**Rampage**

"Hey, little bro, can't catch me!" Peregrine taunted as he dashed through the borken door and into the ship's hallways.

"What!" Zeal cocked his head at the turn of events in the confrontation. One second he and Peregrine were glaring at one another, and now Peregrine was sprinting down a hallway taunting him. Zeal was about to attemp to decipher the odd event but thought better of it. It wasn't worth his brain power, so instead he gave chase to his deliquent brother. The hallways were narrow and were made more narrow by the rows of lockers that sat along the walls; along with the cabinets, chairs, and wooden crates which made it difficult for Zeal to gain speed to catch Peregrine. In fact, Peregrine was slowly pulling away. Most likely because he was jumping over and around the things in his way while Zeal simply rushed through them, knocking them about. Interestingly enough, there were no people in sight down the hallway. "Turn and fight!"

"I'll think about it." Peregrine humored with a snort.

"You coward!" Zeal screeched. In his frustration, Zeal slashed a gash into a nearby red object that hung on the wall using his toe claws. White foam exploded with pressure from the red cylindrical object which in turn sent the red object flying off the wall and dead center into Zeal's snout. "_Setides zangtos_!" Zeal cursed in the Ancient language. He picked up the red object and threw at Peregrine, blaming him for his outburst.

'CLUNK' "Oww! What the?" Peregrine caught the object that bounced off his head in mid-air. He turned to see Zeal had stopped chasing him. His face was contorted in a frown, but there looked to be a satisfied structure to his features at hitting his brother on the head. "Seriously? You're chucking fire extinguishers at me now?" Peregrine growled holding up the red object with three slahes through it.

"It made you stop didn't it!" Zeal burst toward Peregrine, claws ready to draw blood.

"Not a chance." Peregrine gripped his claws into the three gashes of the extinguisher, and with precision aim, rolled it at Zeal's feet. The younger raptor's charge was abruptly halted when he tripped over the fire extinguisher. He slid jaw first across the ground with his tail in the air until he bumped into a wooden crate a few feet between him and Peregrine. However, Peregrine didn't give Zeal the chance to recover before he was already running down the hall again.

"Underhanded tactics." Zeal hissed, flipping to his feet.

"You started it." Peregrine shouted over his shoulder, putting more distance between him and Zeal.

"And I'll finish it too." Zeal noticed the walls were lined every so many yards with a fire extinguisher. He dashed to the nearest one. With a quick analysis on Peregrine's speed and distance, Zeal slashed the fire extinguisher off the wall. It flipped through the air with ridiculous velocity. It was expelling white foam from the claw gashes the whole time, which apparently made it increase it's speed to it's predestined target.

The moment before the extingusihers impact, Peregrine turned to say, "You keeping up little bro?" The fact that he looked over his shoulder for his taunt was the very reason Peregrine was able to avoid the incoming fire extinguisher by leaning out of the way. His gaze followed the red blur as it crashed into the far opposite door of the hallway. "Two can play at this game." Peregrine snarled bitterly. Without halting his run, Peregrine kicked a fire extinguisher to his right. It flew in an erratic pattern towards Zeal, but the young raptor avoided the projectile with ease, and in retalliation slashed two more fire extinguishers at Peregrine as he gave chase to his brother. Peregrine dodged both by crouching, and then batted an extinguisher off the wall. Zeal grabbed an extinguisher near him and threw it to intercept the oncoming one. The red projectiles collided with a metallic ring and fell to the floor.

"Quit running and fight me!" Zeal roared as he kicked off a set of lockers to clear an overturned cabinet.

"Convince me." Peregrine challenged. They both were about to reach the door at the end of the hall soon anyway. "And I promise I'll turn and fight."

"How about you quit being a COWARD and just fight!" Zeal kicked another extinguisher off the wall. This one bounced from wall to wall before it was swatted back at Zeal by Peregrine's dexterous tail. Fortunately for Zeal the extinguisher never reached anywhere near him. The 62 mile per hour flying object was intercepted by the head of a crewman that was poking his head into the hallway from behind a closed door to see what all the commotion was about. His death was instant the moment the fire extinguisher bashed his head.

Peregrine came to a stop when he glanced over his shoulder to see the human face down in a puddle of his own blood leaking from his skull. Zeal had already stopped running prior to the man's death to avoid hitting the open door. Zeal placed his right foot on the dead man's back, and tapped his sickle claw a few times while shaking his head as if to say 'Tsk, Tsk'.

"Poor precision makes for a poor hunter." Zeal's grin was cruel. Peregrine said nothing; he just scowled. He knew it wasn't truly his fault the unarmed man died, but there was no need for Zeal to mock his death.

"Hey Jack, you okay over out there?" Another human called from inside the room the man had walked out of. Zeal bared his rows of dagger-like teeth in a devilish grin that spread across his features. Peregrine growled in fury at the human's mistake of making itself known. Before Peregrine could even dash to the human's aide, Zeal was already dragging a kicking and screaming woman into the hallway by her shirt collar. She probably didn't even know what hit her since Zeal had used his Perfect Timing to grab her. Zeal kicked the woman in the gut, making her gasp for air and temporarily silencing her.

"How's this for convincing you to fight?" Zeal laughed maniacally.

"The female's not even armed, Zeal! She's not a threat." Peregrine started to advance on his brother.

"Don't dare come closer." Zeal moved his foot to the woman's throat. His killing claw scratched the skin of her neck enough to draw blood. Peregrine froze as soon as the scent of the blood wafted past his nostrils.

"Come on, bro, this is not the Zeal that Wiesen told me about." Peregrine tried to reason. "You don't use innoccent creatures in a fair fight."

"THAT ZEAL IS GONE!" Zeal roared at Peregrine. The woman began to struggle again at the ferocity of the raptor's roar. Zeal kicked the woman in the gut again to cease her movement, and this time he kept his foot on her abdomen. "So don't pretend you know me because of the words of some old foolish fawltreheol." He slowly sank his killing claw an inch into the soft tissue of the woman's gut, and then witdrew his claw slowly. An ear splitting scream came from the distressed woman. "Convinced yet?" Zeal grinned cruely.

"YES! Now leave her be, so we can get back to _our_ confrontation." Peregrine spoke through gritted teeth.

"Thought so." Zeal remarked, removing his foot from the woman.

The woman had a look of utter fear and confusion. She wasn't sure if she was being let go or toyed with by the dinosaurs. When she layed there a little too long, though, the red raptor that had assaulted her bent low to her level and hissed a long and raspy tone in her face as if to say, 'Beat it, or die.' The curling tounge and saliva dripping from its teeth was more than enough motivation for the woman to jump to her feet and dash back into the room. She slammed the door behind herself and locked it, though she doubted it would help if the creature really wanted to come after her. She sank to the floor holding her hand over her small stab wound in relief that she was indeed alive.

**XXXXXX**

"Let me run through this whole thing again to make sure I got this right." Grant said after he listened to the military man's explanation. "Every dinosaur on Isla Nublar is a 100 percent dinosaur; no frog DNA."

"That's right." The military man nodded.

"And each one has some kind of genetic ability that makes it faster and stronger." Grant continued. "Strong enough to break down steel doors and fast enough to be nearly invisible to the naked eye."

"Yes."

"And the scientists that researched this fact discovered that these super abilities are stored, and passed down in the animals' DNA. And you said they also discoverd that the animals' bodies can produce their own lysine since they use excessive amounts of it to perform these abilities." Grant rubbed his finger into his temples. "I got it right so far Mr. Military Man?"

"So far, yes, that about sums up what I've told you already. And I told you, my name is Alexander Mills; Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Mills."

"Well, Mr. Military Man, it doesn't add up. They shouldn't be able to produce their own lysine without certain foods." Grant pointed out, stubbornly avoiding calling the man by his rank and name.

"Well apparently dinosaurs can, Dr. Grant. Exactly how, we don't know. InGen scientists are still working on that one. But now you see why Hammond bred them lysine deficient, and made sure their diet contained propotionaly very little of it."

"Yeah...I see." Grant stared out the window of the control room. The storm was kicking as strong as ever. The lightning had stopped, though, but the wind and rain hadn't let up in the slightest. Out of no where an interesting question popped into Grant's mind which he believed would settle his willingness to believe the man. "Just curious, how would one go about being positive that the dinosaurs are using their super lysine ability?"

"Though they are confident all dinosaurs can use it, our scientist have only seen six species use the ability so far. Three carnivores and three herbivores. I was breifed that you have encountered at least four of the species; Tyrannosaurus, triceratops, velociraptor, and dilophosaurus." Grant nodded to say the man was correct. "The easiest way to tell is body coloration. For example, T-rex and velociraptor both turn a red tint color when their body activates the extra use of lysine for the ability."

"That explains what I saw." Grant mumbled to himself.

"What's that?" Mills raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing." Grant waved a dismissve hand. "But I am starting to get the feeling that you wanted to do more than interrogate me."

"Why do you say that?" Mills grinned knowingly.

"Since when does the military tell anyone anything about a dire situation unless they want something from them?" Grant asked rhetorically.

"Indeed." The man laughed. "No need to keep you completely in the dark anymore, is there?"

"No, there isn't." Grant grimaced. "So what do you want?

"Before we get to that I want to ask you a question." Mills looked deadly serious. "So tell me, Dr. Grant, as an expert on just about everything dinosaurs, what is the worst case scenerio of two of these red super ability raptors encountering each other aboard this ship in a room filled with concentrated lysine doses at their disposal."

"Two? You said there was only one red raptor on board, and it was in the cargo hold."

"Yes, but I also said another raptor followed you aboard. And before I came in here I was told that it had been last encountered by the crew in the freezer storage which is right next to the cargo hold entrance." Grant's face deadpanned. "What is it?" Grant didn't respond. His eyes seemed to be gazing into nothingness. "Dr. Grant what is it?" Mills sounded more urgent. Grant still didn't respond. "DR. GRANT!"

"Alright, I hear you!" He finally responded.

"I need your cooperation here, Dr. Grant. I have two very unstable creatures down in a cargo hold near a room with pretty much an infinite supply of lysine for them to eat and power their little primal ability or whatever the hell it is. And on top of that, there are scattered boxes of the stuff in the cargo hold too. I need to know what these monsters are capable of."

Dr. Grant breathed deeply before speaking again. "Since the raptor's were bred lysine deficient they will likely be drawn to the smell of any concentrated doses of it. I can only assume ingesting a large enough amount would make them go berserk and slaughter anything in their path as well as try to kill each other." Grant paused for a brief second to mumble some thoughts to himself, then he continued on. "Such high doses of lysine could possibly even make them stronger and faster than what you've already described...They would be untouchable. But this is all just an assumption." Grant finished.

"Shouldn't eating all of those high doses kill them, or atleast slow them down?"

Grant shook his head. "Not if their bodies are designed to produce such high amounts so readily."

"Do you atleast have an idea of maybe some sort of weakness they might have? Something that'll make killing them easier?" Grant shook his head again.

"Why don't you just go in there and shoot them with a thousand blazing guns. You certainly have enough men and guns for it."

"I've tried that with the first one!" Mills slammed his fist into the wall. "And every single man was killed. Trying it again would be pointless, especially with two raptors now." Mills started to pace around the room. Grant watched in silent amusement at the man's frustration.

"So what you're telling me is that they're pretty much invincible?" Grant laughed. It was more of a laugh of desperation to make the situation feel a little less hopeless than of actual humor.

"Pretty much." Mills growled. "Any suggestions?" He asked through clenched teeth, clearly pissed off.

"Evacuate the boat." Grant chuckled.

"A comedian, huh?" The military man tightened his hands into fists. A knock on the door prevented Mills from responding to Grant's sarcastic suggestion. He yanked open the door and yelled, "WHAT!" into the face the Srgt before him.

"Dr. Alice is on line seven, she's requesting to talk to you." The Sergeant held a satellite phone towards the man. He snatched the phone away and slammed the door in the Srgt's face. "This is better be worth it!" The man's roared into the phone. There was a long pause. "THEY ATTACKED YOU! How's Jack, is he-" There was another long pause. The man sighed. "They're headed where? FUCK! We're in deep shit!...No he's with me, he's safe...really now...on camera too, huh?" Mills turned to Grant and smiled deviously. "Don't worry, I'll get someone down there to you to escort you back up here...Alright. See you soon." The man pressed the end call button on the phone and set it down. "That was our top InGen scientist. She's on the ship as well. She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Can't wait to meet her." Grant lied. He honestly couldn't care less. He just wanted to go home.

"She had some..._interesting_ things to say about you too. Things that we shall discuss whe she is here with us, along with the_ real_ reason that I am holding you here." The man grinned his devious grin once more. Grant knew that twisted face couldn't mean anything good for his self.

**XXXXXX**

Peregrine ducked under a kick and flipped backwards onto a fallen cabinent. Zeal rushed and tried to tackle him, but Peregrine jumped back further to avoid him. His tail was practically touching the door now. "I'm starting to think this fight has become moot!"

"Shut up, and fight back." Zeal demanded. "I don't care if it's an eternity to till one of us hits the other. I will prove I am the greater fawltreheol!"

"Your twisted and warped mind is starting to really piss me off." Peregrine side-stepped two claw slashes.

"You're one to talk." Zeal kicked the fallen cabinet. Peregrine braced his tail on the door and stopped the cabinet from crushing him. "Your ego must be inherited by our father seeing as how you have the same low intelligence."

Peregrine hissed rage. "You...well...ARGH!" Though he seemed to lacked a sensible comeback. He said the first thing that he could formulate in words. "YOUR MOTHER!" Peregrine shot back as he kicked the cabinet back at Zeal.

"FOOL!" Zeal flipped over the cabinet. Peregrine took the chance to slide under him, so now Zeal would be the one cornered against the door. "We share the same mother!" Zeal said once he turned to face Peregrine. "Your're probably just as weak as she was too." At that moment, Peregrine snapped. He remembered their parents vividly and refused to hear more insults of their good names. For the next few minutes, Peregrine knew he was going to briefly give himself to his rage.

"SHUT UUUUUUUPPPP!" Peregrine charged into Zeal roaring a battle cry. Zeal roared back with open arms as he let his brother tackle him with unfathomable force through the steel door. The unruly raptors rolled in a uncontrolled tumble into the room, arms locked together and snapping at each others heads. A fury of missed kicks and bites continued on as each tried to remain atop the other for an advantage. It wasn't until an all too familiar scent wafted past Zeal's nose that he was distracted brief enough for Peregrine to kick him off his body and into a stack of metal containers with the black skulls and cross bones on them. Zeal's figure disappeared into the piles and piles of containers, but it could be heard that he was definately crash landing.

"By the armor of Nexcreeg." Peregrine heard Zeal say from on the other side of the containers. He could also hear him inhale long, deep breaths. "I hit the jackpot."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Here is Part 2 of Rampage. As you can probably see there will be a Part 3. <strong>_

_**Zeal: Good, cause this fight isn't over yet.**_

_**Peregrine: *pulls plunger off face* I agree...as long as I'm not hit with any more of *looks at plunger* these things.**_

_**Me: I make no promises. I'll leave that up to **_**Apocalypse Survivor.**

**_Peregrine: Argh!_**

**_Me: Anywho...on to less disgusting things. _Prototron MJ Tornada _brought up a question I've been meaning to address__- to answer your question; No, the dinosaur language is not a real one. It is one I created out of my own imagination. Though some words are influenced by latin, and others have relation to mordern words. _**

**_Zeal: And some Saurilied words are modern ones simply turned backwards__._**

**_Peregrine: Though there are only a select few words that are simply modern ones turned backwards. Others like _duom _and_ sun _are_ _simpler to figure out, since they_ _mean _doom _and _son_. Simply enough, right?_**

**_Me: This is true. I've made this language and it's alphabet up in 6th grade and have continued to improve upon it ever since. I have even created a dictionary for most of the words and grammar. I also constucted the symbols for the 26 letters of the alphabet._**

**_Peregrine: Yeah, so we ask you to please not use the words in other stories or such without the author's permission. _**

**_Zeal: A lot of time and hours have been spent on them. Please and thank you._**

**_Me: Other than that little spiel I don't have much else to say. I would like to talk about the chapter, but I think I'll leave most questions unanswered this time._**

**_Peregrine: Wait! I have something to- mph mphmph!_**

**_Me: Was sticking the plunger back on his mouth necessary?_**

**_Zeal: No...but it is very effecient at keeping him quiet._**

**_Peregrine: *struggles with plunger* Mfff! Mfffmph!_**

**_Zeal: Well, mostly quiet anyway._**

**_Me: I assume you want to be the one saying thank you his time?_**

**_Zeal: *nods*_**

**_Me: Go ahead._**

**_Zeal: Thank You all, thank you all. I cannot express the gratitude we have for your continued reading. You, my dear faithful readers, make this all worth while. Without your constant support A Raptor's Tale would be but a dream in the dust._**

**_Me: Okay, now your getting a little dramatic, don't you think?_**

**_Zeal: Alright, alright. But we do appreciate all you guys_. _Any constuctive criticism is always welcomed. We thank you for all your favs, alerts, messages and reviews. _**

**_Me: And a special thanks to _zozaz_ for pitching ideas my way to construct this chapter, which were indeed gold._**


	10. Ch7 Rampage: Part 3

**Rampage**

Zeal stepped out of the amass of metal with a renewed vigor plastered across his smug snout. The yellow substance within the containers was obviously the cause for his noticable boost in ego. Peregrine braced himself for the worst as Zeal stalked towards him, fighting fit. His sickle claws clicked on the ground with anticipation, and his body swayed with a menacing predatory fashion.

"With this stuff," Zeal gestured to the containers around him, "I will prove to you that I am the superior brother. With such a huge amount of this substance, I'm unbeatable." Zeal stopped short a few feet of Peregrine. "What do you say to that, brother?"

"Well..." Peregrine mentally weighed his options. "_I can take him on with his renewed strength...and probably lose. Or I can try eating that wierd stuff, and hopefully not lose my mind in the process...decisions, decisions._"

"WELL? What do have to say, Peregrine!" Zeal demanded. His claws clenched in angst, scraping inch deep marks into the metallic floor.

"I say, if you can't beat them," Peregrine hopped backwards into the pile of containers, causing more of them to crash to floor from their stacked positions. He disappeared from sight behind the cascade of metal boxes. "then join them."

"What?" Zeal made a sort of rolling growl noises in his confusion. He began to pull away the containers that hid Peregrine, throwing them carelessly around in pursuit of his brother's hiding spot. At this point, his blind fury towards Peregrine's antics blocked any sense he could have used to keep track of the raptor.

"You need some help with that?" Peregrine sauntered up behind Zeal. He watched his brother toss the containers in a panicked frenzy.

"No! I'll find him my..." Zeal paused. He slowly craned his neck to gaze over his left shoulder. His mouth twitched into a horrific snarl. There was Peregrine, standing behind him and licking his claws and chops. "You...how did you move-"

"You know, rage blinds you of your senses and surroundings. Trust me, I would know." Peregrine finished licking his claws. His speech was unusually rapid. "Wow, you know, this yellow stuff isn't that half bad. It kicks you full of energy. Probably shouldn't have eaten the whole container though." Peregrine continued his fast paced talking.

"You...ate...how...much?" Zeal tilted his head with each word. He wasn't sure if he should be further enraged at Peregrine, or astounded that he could eat that much raw energy without dying.

"The whole container. Figured it's probably the only way to stay level with you, and not tire out." Peregrine made wierd gestures with his claws as he spoke. "For the most part I think it worked cause I'm full of energy, though I think a side effect of it is this fast talking, but who knows. I feel a little over cheery too! HAHA!" The hyped raptor continued to rapidly rant on. "I guess it's better than going mad like you did, though." Peregrine was speaking so fast Zeal barely comprehended what the raptor was saying, but he did catch the insult. Peregrine sidestepped Zeal's tackle dive, letting him crash into the containers behind him. Peregrine chirped in delightful speedy laughter. "Going to have to be faster than that, brother. I think the yellow stuff may have given me a little speed boost! WHOO!" Peregrine's body shook violent with energy, causing him to twitch at random.

"I'll kill you." Zeal, brandishing his claws, leapt at Peregrine from the containers using Perfect Timing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Peregrine sidestepped Zeal a second time, but instead of letting him crash Peregrine grabbed hold of his tail as he passed. "Got your tail!" With speed he normally didn't possess, Peregrine tossed Zeal from the room back into the hallway. "And all that was done without Air Rushing!" Peregrine bragged. Zeal recovered easily enough from the throw, landing on his feet and sliding a few yards, but mentally he was quite shaken.

"No...no one..." Zeal said shallowly. "...no one should be faster than me...not when I use Perfect Timing." And he knew Peregrine was right. He hadn't used Air Rushing to dodge his leap. He simply had just been faster than Zeal. Then, a horrifying realization crossed Zeal's mind; he might actually lose if Peregrine stayed like this.

"Is that fear I see written across that once proud snout of yours?" Peregrine narrowed his gaze. "Unbelievable, little brother, I didn't think you'd get shaken up from being tossed a few yards." Peregrine shook his head.

"Silence!" Zeal demanded, but his retort was weak.

"No." Peregrine snapped back. His tone had become threatening. "I think it's time I finally knocked you out of your Rampage. Brace yourself little brother." Zeal barely had time to throw up his arms to block Peregrine's head on kick. He almost had not seen it coming. Zeal pushed Peregrine off, and then took a few steps back himself. "Here I come!" Peregrine announced, which was probably the only reason Zeal was able to duck under his second kick. He retreated further back down the hall. "If all you're going to do is avoid me, then I suggest you use Perfect Timing to at least keep up with me." Peregrine dashed at Zeal, who was forced to use his Perfect Timing technique to block and evade the relentless onslaught of attacks thrown at him.

"_This isn't right! I'm losing! And just because he's gotten a little faster all of a sudden._" Zeal kept backing down the hall with all his focus trying to remain on Peregrine as much as possible, though the scattered objects among the hall made it extremely difficult. The smallest slip from Zeal would leave Peregrine open to exploit it, sealing his victory for the battle. "_Even with this speed it seems like he's holding back...but why?"_

"Looks like you're loosing steam!" Peregrine swung his tail. Zeal countered his with his own. Their tail's smashed together, leaving them locked in a battle of strength. "That technique has to be draining your energy something terrible if you're hardly keeping up with me. If this continues, you won't even be able to sustain you're Rampage." Peregrine chuckled through gritted teeth.

Zeal realized then exactly what Peregrine was up to. "You're trying to stall me out!" He hissed, rolling his tounge menacingly. Peregrine flashed Zeal a devious grin before taking a step back and letting his tail be overpowered by his brother's. The manuever caused Zeal to push his tail too far forward and lose balance. He stumbled toward Peregrine, tail first.

Peregrine jumped behind a rolling chair a few yards back. "You look tired. Maybe you should rest. Here, have a seat." Peregrine kicked the rolling chair right into Zeal's tail end. The younger predator was forced to sit awkwardly as the chair sped him directly back into the confines of the cargo hold. The wheels of the chair were caught up by a box. The chair came to an abrupt halt, flinging Zeal out of it. The quick-footed bird of prey managed to catch himself on all fours before he hit the ground. From behind him, Zeal could hear the steady tapping of a raptor's killing claw hitting metal, approaching him. "Are you ready to give up?"

"You're out of your mind." Zeal breathed heavily through his nostrils. He turned to face a composed, easy breathing Peregrine.

"You're one to talk." Peregrine laughed hysterically. Zeal couldn't keep pace with the elder raptor much longer, and trying to get past Peregrine to reach the room filled with containers was out of the question. It was a straight stretch back down the hall, meaning Peregrine would catch him no problem in his current condition. Zeal was out of options. He only had one left.

Zeal's eyes darted between the hallway entrance and back to Peregrine. The elder raptor noticed the movement and prepared to block his younger brother's advance. However, before he could make a move, Zeal disappeared in a blur. Peregrine turned to see if Zeal had somehow gotten past him and to the hall, but nothing pointed to that he even attempted such a feat. In fact, his scent seemed to trail in the opposite direction.

"That crafty fawltreheol tricked me!" Peregrine vocalized a stunned bark. "He's running for the entrance I came through!"

**XXXXXX**

"So that's your reason for holding me? To talk to dinosaurs?"

"Yep."

"That's stupid." Grant stifled chuckles.

"Well as soon as Alice gets here you'll be more inclined to agree." Mills paced impatiently.

"What makes you think that I'd go along with such a ridiculous idea." Grant laughed.

"We have you on tape communicating with them in the museum." A frustrated looking brunette woman with an InGen lab coat walked into the room. She had a metallic square tucked under her arm.

"What?" Grant froze in place.

"You heard me. We have you communicating with the damn things on tape." The woman repeated. "What? Did you think cameras were cut from the budget when this place was built!"

"Alright, I get it. Geez what's your problem?" Grant raised his hand in defeat.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM!" The woman stormed towards Grant and jabbed her finger into his chest. "My problem is that one of your 'friends' attacked me in cold blood!" She pointed to the bloody tear in the midsection of her blue shirt. "So you would be wise to cooperate with this so-called 'ridiculous idea', or we could-!"

"Okay, I think you made your point, Dr. Alice." Mills pulled the woman away from Grant before things got carried away. She stood off in the opposite corner of the room, festering in quiet fury.

"This is your brightest InGen scientist?" Grant questioned.

"Yes, _I_ am." Dr. Alice snapped. "Here's proof." She threw the metallic square in her arms with full force at Dr. Grant. With intentional accuracy, it crashed rather hard into Grant's stomach, causing him to exhale air.

"Be careful with that, Alice! We only have a few of those things, and they don't come cheap." Mills scolded.

"Those devices could take a C4 explosion before they broke." Dr. Alice scoffed. "Besides, he deserved it."

"What is this thing." Grant was surveying the small electronic device. He discovered it had a lid, and when lifted, a small screen lay inside the square box. Three knobs lined the left side. From top to bottom they were red, green, and blue. On the right side appeared to be a built in speaker.

"It's a dinosaur to human translator, and vice versa." Dr. Alice answered bitterly. "And before you make a smartass comment, yes, it's real, and yes it works."

"You see Dr. Grant, I originally held you here was because I believed you could possibly talk these creatures off the ship, and then you could help us move forward with our campaign to retrieve the rest of the lysine off the island. But now that Dr. Alice has informed me you actually do know how to sway and communicate with the dinosaurs, then you really have no choice but to help now. Especially with those tapes as evidence against you for tampering with the park security."

"You know I had nothing to do with that!" Grant protested.

"Yeah, but who would believe you when the tapes clearly show you 'leading' the raptors to attack." Mills made air quotes around the word 'leading'.

"I really hate you guys right now." Grant grinded his teeth.

"Yeah, well I'm not too fond of you either at the moment, so shut up and pay attention." Dr. Alice walked over to Grant. "Red knob is power and range. Turn it clockwise for up to 70 feet of range. Green knob is dinosaur to human, and blue knob is human to dinosaur, though this setting is limited since we don't know how to translate certain words from the human language." She said turning each knob to demonstrate. "If you want to hold a conversation without switching the green and blue knobs on and off, then just leave them both on. But it'll suck up more power. Got it?"

"Uh, sure." Grant was never good with technology, but at least it was only three knobs.

"The device works off the concept that intentions and reasoning through communication can be determined through shifting sound platforms of a base line established by a set group or sect of individuals and/or person." Grant gazed dumbfounded at what Dr. Alice's explanation of the machine. Dr. Alice tried to break her explanation down further. "In other words, despite a language barrier, all communication is essentially the same and can be read and understood through common feelings, emotions, and thoughts shared by all creatures."

"..."

"Uugh! Nevermind." Dr. Alice sighed in exasperation.

"What if I want it to speak spanish?" Grant chuckled.

"It'll respond in whatever the last human language was spoken into it. Also, anything spoken into it will show up as text on the screen in the written language. There's a headphone jack as well so it won't speak out loud when you need to remain quiet."

"Oh."

"It has a 24 hour battery life, reduced to 10 when both knobs are in use. It charges by sunlight, so it actually has a longer life span if used outside. Got that?" Grant just nodded. "Any more comical questions?" Dr. Alice placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Good." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Mills took the liberty to break it.

"Now that you know how to use it, test it out."

"This is stupid." Grant sighed, but complied nonetheless. He turned on the device and set it to human to dinosaur. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes. Speak into the speaker." Dr. Alice pointed. "Say anything."

"Fine. Let's see...how about the word 'human'."

"_Primecal._" The device said loud and clear, but the response sounded like a mix of a human speech with hissing and growling.

"Dinosaur." Grant spoke.

"_Deinosaurilied._" Again, the same hissy growl sound.

"It's suppose to sound like that." Dr. Alice commented upon noticing Grant's puzzled face. "It makes it sound less human and more reptilian. Change the setting to dinosaur to human so you can hear what the human response sounds like." Dr. Alice instructed. Grant did as he was told. "Now tell me, what word have you always wanted to know how to able to speak as a dinosaur."

That was an easy one for Grant. "Velociraptor."

"Fawltreheol." Dr. Alice spoke aloud.

"_Velociraptor._" The machine responded in clear English.

"Treheol." Dr. Alice spoke again.

"_Raptor._"

"How did you know those would be words?" Grant inquired.

"I was one of the scientist to figure out that the dinosaurs had a language. I studied the velociraptors mostly. They seemed to use the word _fawltreheol_ to describe themselves, and then cut the word in half to describe other raptors. It was extremely hard to even understand what syllables were in the words, and what they were referring to." Dr. Alice explained. "But I eventually figured out some of it."

"Enough chit-chat. Are you going to help us willingly or not?" Mills butted in. Grant looked between Mills and Dr. Alice.

"Do I really have a choice?" Grant asked.

"No." Mills and Alice answered simultaneously.

"I though so." Grant sighed.

**XXXXXX**

"I won't let you escape." Peregrine called after Zeal with sardonic laughter. He duck under a conveyor belt sliding across the icy floor. "Not when I'm so close to getting my brother back!" The bird of prey swerved around two unaware workers as he tried to maintain his balance while sliding. The freezer room's floor allowed for no grip, so Peregrine used his claws as his stabilizers to steer himself to a small degree.

Zeal was within the older raptor's sight, pouncing from the platforms above to reach the entrance Peregrine had originally used. The Freezer's workers were beginning to realize there were dinosaurs in their presence as chunks of falling ice struck them from above. Zeal's landings, as poised as they may be, created a enough shock to loosen the already precarious ice, drawing attention to him and his brother.

"Running is only prolonging the inevitable, little brother." Peregrine hopped onto a box a man was carrying, and used it to spring-board to the platforms 10 feet above him. Upon landing Peregrine looked back to see the man fall over loosing his balance. "Whoops." Peregrine laughed rather loudly, making his high-pitched chirps echo throughout the freezer. Every human turned in his direction, as well as, causing Zeal to glance back and realize just how close Peregrine was. The yellow substance seemed to be causing him lapses in good judgement.

"Acursed fawltreheol! Be gone! I want nothing to do with you!" Zeal continued to shoot for the far exit. He was almost there. He could see it.

"Now that's not what you said when we began this bought." Peregrine leapt after Zeal on the platforms. "I thought I was an opponent to test your superior skill. What happened to that? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Keep your snout shut!" Zeal barked over his shoulder. The raptor's unwitty retort tore his focus long enough to cause him to slip on his next landing. Falling to his side, Zeal slid over and off the edge of the platform to the floor below. "ARRGGHHH!" Zeal roared out in aggravation, picking himself up. His hide began to falter in wavers of red and brown, but stabilized to red after a few seconds.

"That looked like it hurt." Peregrine peered down on the younger raptor from the platform above. "Why don't you let me make it better!" He said before jumping down. Zeal rolled out of the way to avoid being stomped on by Peregrine's heavy landing. The metal at the raptor's feet creaked in agony as a two foot crater formed beneath Peregrine. "Your Rampage is waning. Won't be long now until you have to give up." Peregrine ran the sentences together with his speedy chatter.

"Never!" Zeal kicked his sickle claws at his brother. Peregrine, with extreme ease, dodged the attacks by jumping back slightly. He eventually ended up bumping into a wall. He was forced to side-step each attack, until Zeal decided to jump kick him. Peregrine ducked to avoid the kick, and watched as Zeal kick flipped off the wall.

"Is that really your best effort?" Peregrine burst into a giggle fit. He really was beginning to lose it.

"Ahem!" Zeal grabbed Peregrine's attention with a cough. The younger treheol was pointing to the wall behind Peregrine, which was actually a wall of wooden crates that were currently wobbling over.

Before Peregrine couldn't even take a step to dash away, the entire 12 foot wall fell on top of him. The rolling thunder of the crates mimicked the sound of the thrashing storm outside. With Peregrine immobilized by the weight of an uncountable number of crates, the grinning Ramage Zeal took his opportunity to search for an alternate route to get away. Tapping his claw on the ground and performing an echo hunting technique revealed an exit on same floor he was on; just below the original one.

"You slick son of a _fenrail_!" Peregrine growled from beneath the mass of wood."Wait...she's my mother too...Oh, you just wait till I get out of here!" The crates began to shake. Not wasting any more time, Zeal sprinted away in cowardice. Peregrine, after a few seconds more, crashed through the top of the pile in time to witness Zeal sprinting through a door leading down hallway full of red lights. The bird of prey instantly gave chase.

When Peregrine caught up to his brother he found him jumping onto a ladder, and then jumping from the ladder to the next floor above them. Peregrine followed suit, scrambling over the edge to the floor. This hall, unlike the other, actually had people in it. They were all armed to the teeth with the electric guns. How Zeal got past them was beyond Peregrine, but he did notice that none of the men were facing him.

"Must have just missed him." Peregrine assumed. "Alright, let's get through this in one piece." The raptor disappeared from view. "Excuse me, pardon me, look out, coming through, hey! watch the tail." Peregrine announced as he occasionally bumped into someone at blistering speed. By the time he had reached the end of hall all the humans appeared confused and disoriented.

"It's the second raptor!" One of the men shouted. "Right there!" He pointed at Peregrine. "He must be following the first one."

"Shoot it!" Someone else shouted.

"And on that note, I take my leave." Peregrine jumped onto the ladder, and then to the floor above, avoiding the barrage of bolts below him.

Peregrine had finally reached the floor of the ship where he had originally entered; if the giant hole in the roof be indication to that. Ironically enough, Zeal was standing there with his back facing him. He hadn't bothered to escape yet, and he was only a few yards from the hole.

"Finally gave up?" Peregrine stalked towards the younger fawltreheol's back.

"Not quite." Zeal looked back at Peregrine and sent him a grim look. His rampage was heavily waning now. The constant waver of red to brown was clear to Peregrine, even though the hall was dim red from the surrounding lights.

"What do you mean not qu- Oh..." Peregrine peeked over Zeal to have the sight of a throng of armed humans greet his field of view. Peregrine moved to stand next to Zeal. "May I make a suggestion?" Peregrine twitched slightly from trying to stay still and calm as possible. The yellow substance had yet to have its effects leave from him.

"NO!" Zeal hissed in a harsh whisper.

"If you want to get out of this alive, I suggest you listen!" Peregrine hissed back.

"RRRGGGHH..." Zeal neither protested, nor agreed. Peregrine took his disgruntled growl as and agreement.

"Individually, neither one of us stands a chance, especially in your state, so I suggest that we work together by-"

"Slow down you imbecile, I barely understand what you're saying." Zeal cut off his brother. "And quit twitching so much." Zeal batted Peregrine in the side. "They're just looking for a reason to shoot us."

"Well, what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted is-" Peregrine began.

"I wouldn't interrupt you if you actually spoke clear Saurilied." Zeal retorted.

"What are they doing, Sgt.?" One man asked his leader.

"I don't know. Looks like they're having a conversation or something." The Sgt. responded, his weapon held at the ready. He watched as the slightly larger raptor hissed aggressively at the smaller one. "And a heated on at that."

"What on earth are they saying to each other?"

"Does it look like I speak dinosaur?" The Sgt. snapped at the man.

"Maybe they're plotting." Another man suggested.

"Yeah right, I doubt they're that smart." The Sgt. dismissed the idea.

"3...2...1, flip!" Peregrine crouched as he allowed Zeal to flip onto his back, and use it as a spring-board. Zeal leapt over the throng of men, and descended to the ground behind them. All the men turned to confront the cunning bird of prey. While distracted, Peregrine charged into their ranks, knocking the men into an undignified heap.

"Heads up!" Zeal shouted. Peregrine took his position on top of the pile of men, and again let his back be used as a spring-board to boost his brother out of the hole he had originally fell through. Peregrine followed behind Zeal, using his double jump to make it to the ship's deck.

"Umm, Sgt." One of the men in the pile spoke. "About them not being that smart."

"WHAT!" The Sgt. yelled as he sat up.

"I beg to differ."

"RRRRGGGHHHH!"

'WHACK'

"OOOWW!"

"The weather out here is still storming." Peregrine shouted towards Zeal, or at least where Peregrine had expected Zeal to be. He wasn't in sight, and the rushing rain and winds made it near impossible for Peregrine to keep track of him by scent. "Zeal? ZEAL!"

"Cease your annoying banter, I'm right here." Zeal answered. He was breathing heavily in large huffs of air. His head hung low in exhaustion. His rampage seemed at its limit. His red hide had almost completely turned brown again. It didn't look like he could run away even if he tried.

"Zeal," Peregrine trotted against the wind to stand in front of his brother. "we make a pretty cool team. How about you take a rest out of your rampage, and I'll watch over while you recover."

"NO!" Zeal snapped at him, solidifying his rampaged form once more. "I need no rest! I need no help!"

"It didn't appear that way a few minutes ago." Peregrine waggled his finger. "I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to Zeal, and in your current condition it would be very easy."

"You would think so, wouldn't you." Zeal shifted his body into an attack crouch. Lightning flashed through the sky as the rain began to pour even harder.

"If this is what it takes to get my brother back, then I'll make sure to show you no mercy." Peregrine hopped back several yards, then dashed at Zeal with blistering velocity. Zeal swung his tail to meet Peregrine's head on.

Streaks of lightning flashed in branches across the sky. In the resounding echo of its wake boomed thunder, at the same time, Zeal and Peregrine's tails collided. Peregrine could see Zeal's exhaustion affecting the younger raptor. He took full advantage and completely overpowered him. Zeal tumbled backwards across the rain-soaked metal of the ships deck. He barely had the strength to stand, let alone fight.

"Stop this." Peregrine demanded. He moved towards Zeal with quick deliberate steps. "Stop fighting, NOW!"

"Never." Zeal pushed himself off the ground. His arms and legs shook violently in doing so. "I'd rather die, then let you win."

Peregrine grimaced at his words, and proceeded to swing his tail into the left side of Zeal's head. The raptor's demeanor had become one of a creature with an absolution. "You're not my real brother." The blow sent Zeal rolling across the deck into a metal container, leaving a decent size dent. His rampage, again, started to fade. "My brother would never throw away his life over something so stupid as an old sibling rivalry."

"Quit talking as if you know who I am." Zeal breathed. The thunder boomed overhead to emphasize his words. He rose to his feet with a struggle. Mustering all the strength he was able to, the quick footed fawltreheol disappeared from sight. He appeared at Peregrine's right flank, and delivered an onslaught of slashes. None of which hit their mark. Peregrine had blocked or dodged them all.

"I _do_ know you." Peregrine kicked Zeal several times in the chest, causing him to slide away in agony. "As you should know me." Blinding lightning pierced the sky. Peregrine disappeared and reappeared at Zeal's side. "I am Peregrine Featherclaw!" Peregrine kicked and slashed Zeal's entire body with ridiculous speed, then swatted the beaten raptor into the ground. "And I am your elder _Broxtie_!" Peregrine roared out over the thunder's cry. He turned to walk away from Zeal. Zeal's body was barely the faintest glow of red, but Peregrine knew he couldn't even leave that to chance.

"You...say you're my brother...you act like you're all noble...and mighty." Zeal gasped for air on the verge of unconsciousness. He could taste the warm blood in his mouth. "But wait till...you are tested...by your morals and standards...we shall see how you fare then."

Peregrine turned to face Zeal. "This _was_ my test." Peregrine chokes to struggle the words out. He jumps, then uses Air Rushing to jump higher. At the peak of his height he flips forward aiming his double jump kick directly at Zeal's head. Zeal's eyes grow wide as he realizes what's about to happen. He bellows one last defiant roar at Peregrine before his world goes pitch black. "And I passed with flying feathered colors."

Peregrine lifted his foot from his unmoving brother, saddened by the events that had to take place. Zeal, at last, had finally returned to his normal color; brown with black stripes. A frown adorned Peregrine's features, however. One velociraptor in Rampage was more than enough to throw an entire ship into chaos. Peregrine was afraid what kind of chaos both he and Zeal could intentionally cause together.

"All questions to be answered in due time, I guess." Peregrine sighed. "But for now..." The elder velociraptor picked up his unconscious sibling and placed him on his back length-wise. "My concern is getting you to safety." Peregrine remained in his Rampage mode, finding it easier to carry Zeal's weight. "Let's find a way off this ship and back to shore. An old friend of yours wants to have a word with us."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Holy fudgemonkeys. It's been awhile. I really can't say alot at the moment for I am very pressed for time.<em>**

**_Peregrine: Sooooo, to sum things up, just send us a message or something and we will answer any question you have to the best of our ability._**

**_Zeal: Like why in world you were gone for so long._**

**_Me: Shut uuup._**

**_Peregrine: And by the way; just so you know, the actiony crazy stuff hasn't quite ended yet. _**

**_Zeal: Yeah, we still have to- mfmfphmmhp..._**

**_Me: *ties Zeal snout shut* He he, still havn't learned how to shut up, have we._**

**_Peregrine: Anyways, Thank you all for those who read this story. We appreciate all the reviews and anything you're willing to say that may be helpful constructive critique._**

**_Me: I will not be able to say when another chapter will be posted, but If it's more than a week from now start hounding me about it as much as possible and i will see to it that it will be done. _**

**_Zeal and Peregrine: Hope you enjoyed the chapter._****_ Thank you all!_**


	11. Ch8 Cargo Ship Escape

**Cargo Ship Escape**

Zeal, unconscious and unaware, felt himself floating through a vast expanse of darkness. And endless void of it. Cold, empty, and alone.

"_Zeal_..." A voice echoed through the void. "_Zeal..._" It sounded omniscient and wise. "_ZEAL!_"

'WHACK'

"_Oww!_" Zeal's eyes snapped open with a start.

"_Wake up you disobedient foul brained fawltreheol!_" The voiced screeched.

"_Who is there?_" Zeal questioned while rubbing the center of his head. He twisted and turned in the vast blackness, searching not only for the voice, but assumingly for what hit him as well.

'WHACK'

"_OWWW!_" The hits seemed awfully familiar to Zeal. Only one Saurilied he knew had such technique as to cause severe pain in such a defined area of his muzzle. "_Eldanrae Wiesen?_"

'WHACK'

"_OOWWW!_"

Who_ else would it be, pallel?_" Wiesen confirmed. His figure began to manifest in Zeal's field of vision until the old raptor appeared clearly.

"_I am glad to know it is you eldanrae, but were those hits necessary?_" Zeal whined as he cradled his sore head.

"_You deserve several more for the situation I specifically told you to avoid!_" Wiesen growled. "_Now look where you've landed yourself! Go ahead, look around!_" Zeal surveyed the empty black void. He and Wiesen were the only ones within the range of his smell. Other than that, Zeal detected nothing.

"_What is this place, eldanrae?_" Zeal questioned.

"_We currently stand in your mind._" Wiesen explained. "_Or, more accurately what might become of it._"

"_So I am not awake._" Zeal reasoned. "_Then how are you here? OWW!_" Zeal made a hoarse pained cry from being hit yet again.

"_I'm dead, _larainel_!_" Wiesen snarled, using the Ancient Saurilied term for _remember_. "_Which reminds me why I woke you in the first place._" The elder raptor pointed an accusing claw at younger bird of prey. "_Do you recall anything about the fight you just had with your older brother?_"

"_It sounds vaguely familiar, but I can not recall any details other than the mention of the name Peregrine._" Zeal admitted.

"_Then it's just like I thought._" Wiesen scratched under his jaw with his toe claw. "Y_ou and your primal side are still separate_ osolrantes_ in one mind._"

"_You taught me much of the Ancient Saurilied language, eldanrae, but never the word _osolrantes_._"

"_That is because it's meaning varies, and did not much apply to what I taught. But, again, you seem to be the exception, pallel._" Wiesen noted. "Osolrantes _can mean entity, or soul, or being. Or, as you may soon see, an existing conscience without form._"

"_But my body should be my form...right?_"

"_Yes, but it seems that you might be sharing it with another conscious mind._"

"_WHAT!? With who!?_" Zeal demanded. "_You?"_

"_Humph, if only you could._" Wiesen snorted. "_No, not me. But I have an idea of the identity it might be._"

"_Don't play quoi old fool__._" Another, much harsher, voice echoed from the abyssal darkness. "_You know exactly who, and what I am._" The silhouette of another velociraptor began to take shape as the predator stalked out of the shadows with calculative and deliberate steps.

Zeal stood dumbfounded at the newcomer. "_You are...you are me._" His features hardened as he gazed upon the red raptor's form.

"_What was your first clue you half-brained idiot._" The other Zeal responded. "_Was it that we look exactly alike?_" He sarcastically remarked. "_It's like gazing into a clear reflection from a pond only to see your image completely tinted red with bloody water._" The second Zeal laughed maniacally.

"_I hoped this wouldn't be the case, but if you wake up from your mind now there is a good chance you'll be fighting for your own_ _body._" Wiesen sighed.

"_You mean _my_ body, old fawltreheol._" The Rampage Zeal chirped cynical laughter.

"_I did not ask you for your input!_" Wiesen snapped his jaws at the red raptor, following up his initial action with a growling hiss. The second Zeal jumped back in surprise. The elder returned his attention to the first Zeal. _"It seems you,_" Wiesen indicated the normal Zeal, "_and your primal side,_" he then pointed to the red Zeal, "_are still separate _osolrantes_._"

"_I understand that, now._" Zeal ground his dagger-like teeth, and narrowed his gaze at the menacing copy of himself. The second Zeal returned the glare in kind. "_But how did this happen._"

"_Oh, come on! We've met before. How could you forget your own _comalsid_?_" The Rampage Zeal began to stalk towards his normal counterpart.

"_You are no identity I claim as my own that I remember meeting._" Zeal countered.

"_Really now?_" The copy perked his head up in feigned interest. "_So I guess that little incident in the Park Center's vents never happened then._" An image of Zeal roaring in pain as he clawed his head flashed through the normal Zeal's vision.

"_I remember feeling like I was fighting for control of myself._"

"_YOU WERE FIGHTING ME!_" The red raptor roared, standing snout to snout with the normal Zeal. "_And when you rejected me as part of you, I became my own fawltreheol...your primal side. Through sheer will I live, and will continue to fight until I permanently have _my_ body back._"

"_Then you and I are at an impasse._" Zeal growled.

"_Settle this, here and now. Once and for all._" Wiesen stated. "_This will never end until one Zeal remains. One of you must be defeated._"

"_Fine by me._" The normal Zeal went sliding back on his toes from the kick his Rampage counterpart delivered.

"_Underhanded attacks. I should have expected as much._" The normal Zeal shook off the blow. The Rampage Zeal displayed his dagger teeth in a gnarly grin. "_No matter. I will make sure this fight with myself shall be my last!_" Zeal barked a rolling growl that bordered on a roar.

**XXXXXX**

"Wait, why now!" Dr. Alan Grant held on to the door to the control room for dear life.

"Because the velociraptors were just reported jumping on to the top deck." Dr. Alice pulled on Grants legs to get him to leave. "And they were reported to be working together. Don't worry we'll give you an armed escort."

"No way." Grant refused. "You said they were in that primal mode, and was killing everybody."

"Yeah, but they've obviously have calmed down if they're working together." Dr. Alice tugged harder on Grant's jeans, but her results proved fruitless. "MILLS, some help here!" She yelled angrily at the military man standing behind her. He had been watching the proceedings for the past five minutes and had done nothing to help.

"Let's do this the easy way." Mills sighed. "I'm sick of standing in the rain anyway." He complained approaching Grant. He snatched the paleontologist's trademark hat of his head and tossed it onto the ground a distance away. "Might want to get that before the wind does."

"MY HAT!" Grant released his grip, causing Alice to stumble backwards at the loss of leverage. Grant ran over to his beloved hat, and placed it atop his head again. When he turned to rush back into the control room he was greeted with the slam of a door. "Damn it!" He had been tricked.

"They'll be an armed escort at the bow of the ship." Alice's voice came out muffled from behind the closed door. "That's where they were last seen heading."

"Oh, and you'll need this." Mills said as he quickly opened the door and tossed a metal box at Grant's chest, and then just as quickly closed it back. Grant fumbled with the device before getting a good grip on it. "Try talking to the damn things. See if that box is actually worth all the money that went into it." Mills's muffled voice spoke through the door.

The paleontologist gazed down at the box in his hands. His options were either stand in the storming rain and probably die of freezing to death, or go find the armed escort and probably die by dinosaurs. Ultimately, both choices ended in his untimely death, but the dinosaurs one would probably be quicker. Dr. Alan Grant began walking towards the ship bow as, once again, he was faced with another situation he really didn't want to be in.

"I really hate this place."

**XXXXXX **

Burning up with all the unused energy from the yellow substance in the containers, Peregrine weaved through the large metal freight containers on the ship's deck with focused velocity. It was like navigating a maze with too many dead ends. He considered bounding to the higher platforms on the ship for a quicker escape, but that would draw attention and involve putting his brother in harm's way too, and he refused to take any risk that might bring that about unnecessarily.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're due to lose some weight?" Peregrine glanced at the unconscious dinosaur on his back. "Because you're pretty heavy." Zeal's unconscious form gave no reply. "Just saying." Peregrine pounced onto a metal rail, and used it as a spring-board to leap a great distance down a flight of stairs to a lower part of the ship's top deck.

The bird of prey gave himself an extra boost, kicking off from a solid platform of air using his Air Rushing. Peregrine alighted on top of another rail just as a strong gust of wind brought a wall of stinging rain crashing into his face and chest. The raptor was barely holding his balance due to Zeal's extra weight. He hopped down from the railing before he fell off, and continued down a straight corridor of giant metal containers. He could see the front of the ship.

"Almost home free." Peregrine told his unconscious brother. "Just a few more...you've got to be pulling my tail." Peregrine groaned as five more armed humans came into view at the end of the corridor, but they hadn't noticed him yet. The clever carnivore used his binocular vision to zoom in for a better look at the men, and noticed that there was a sixth unarmed man. And it was none other than, "Grant." Peregrine grinned.

"Well, where are they?" Grant sighed. "Did we beat them here?" He asked the man leading the fire team.

"Your guess is as good as ours, sir." He replied. "We're just following orders." The men formed a wedge around Grant next to the chain on the anchor.

Peregrine saw an opportunity to rid himself of all the men in one foul swoop, and without harming Grant in the process, or putting Zeal at anymore risk than necessary. The raptor charged head long at the formation of men, disappearing right before he reached them. None of the men ever saw what hit them.

Peregrine had dashed into the middle of the formation. Using his dexterous tail, the swift footed raptor swiped all of the soldiers off their feet, and continuing with the momentum from his sweeping motion, twisted in a semicircle that slammed and gathered all five men on to his tail. Peregrine crunched his foot into the metal of the ship's deck, clamping down his killer toe claw into the metal to come to a sudden halt. With the resulting force and speed of his movement transferred fully into the men, they were sent flying over board the ship's railing and into the ocean water below.

Grant had no idea what had just happened. All he saw was a red blur came rushing at all the men, and before he could give them warning, they all went flying past him into the water below. Now in front of him stood a red raptor with its tail stiff in the air, and its claws gripping steel. Its head was slightly leaned forward and pointed towards the deck, seemingly trying to retain balance from the weight of a second normal colored raptor on its back. Grant noticed the air around the radiant red skin of the standing velociraptor was shimmering, as if the dinosaur was giving off heat equal to a desert's scorching surface. The rain hitting the creature even turn to steam upon contact. The raptor had to be burning extremes amounts of energy to be producing that kind of heat.

"Grant!" Peregrine snapped his head towards the paleontologist. The man jumped in alarm. "Finally, do you know how long I've been tracking you!" Peregrine shouted in excitement. The man obviously took the raptor's joy as a threat, for he jumped backwards and held up a odd looking metal box to defend himself.

"Don't eat me!" Grant shouted at the bird of prey.

"_I forgot, humans can't understand Saurilied._" Peregrine thought. "_Let's see...what did Luliera say they did to communicate, again? Hmmm, oh yeah! Shake and nod their heads._" Peregrine shook his head 'no' in response to the outcry. Grant beamed at the realization the dinosaur understood him.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Grant looked warily at the unmoving raptor on the red raptor's back. Peregrine shook his head 'no'. "Oh thank God!" Grant released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "They sent me out here to communicate with you since they thought you followed me here from the museum and..."

Grant began to rant on about something Peregrine really could care less about at current. The Rampage raptor just tilted his head to the right in his 'that's interesting' look at how fast humans could speak upon a random subject. After a few minutes passed, Peregrine finally stopped Grant by nudging him, and announcing an irritated groan that came out as a mix between a bark and a hiss. The paleontologist got the message.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized. "I'm just glad you're the raptor from the museum, and not some other raptor." Peregrine shook his head at this statement. "Wait, you're not the raptor from the museum?"

"Nope." Peregrine shook his head again. This was going to get tedious, and there were currently more pressing matters to attend to.

"So, then he is the one I met in the museum?" Grant pointed to Zeal on Peregrine's back. Peregrine nodded 'yes'. "So who are you?!"

"I'm his older brother." Peregrine stated proudly, but then remembered the man lacked the knowledge to speak with him. That was going to make asking for help pretty difficult.

"I wish I could understand what you were..." Grant paused as he realization dawned on him. He looked at the box in his hands. "Please work." He begged as he turned on the device to the proper settings. "Okay, now say what you said again."

Peregrine looked at the man with utter confusion. "Why? It's not like you can understand what I'm saying anyway." The raptor barked.

"_Why? It's not like you can understand what I'm saying anyway._" The metal box translated perfectly. Peregrine cocked his head back in alarm as he heard human speech repeat his statement. That machine must have been how the guy in the helicopter knew what he was saying.

"Was that what you said?" Grant's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Yes." Peregrine nodded his confirmation.

"_Yes._" The metal box translated again.

"Holy crap." Grant dropped to his rear end. "Holy crap. They actually did it...again!" Dr. Grant stared at the box in his hands. "I can actually understand dinosaurs."

"Well, so can I, but you don't see me making a big deal about it." Grant gave Peregrine an incredulous look as the machine finished translating the cunning dinosaur's sarcastic statement.

**XXXXXX**

"_HAAHAHAHAA!__ This is too good._" The Rampage Zeal taunted. "_I'm not even starting to get tired, and you're already panting and out of breath._" He stalked a circle around his normal counterpart. "_It must be crippling to not be able to use your Rampage. And do you know why that is?_"

"_Humor me._" Zeal said, trying to catch his breath from the brawl.

"_It's because, I AM RAMPAGE!_" The red raptor roared. "_You cannot access what is not yours! I am separate from you. I am anger, hate, and will personified! And no matter how hard you fight, or how strong you attack, I can't be defeated._" The Rampage Zeal began to laugh maniacally. The black void filled with his thundering voice.

Zeal growled to his self. His Rampage part was right. He could not defeat him. No matter how hard Zeal fought his Rampage fought harder. How was he suppose to defeat a part of him that was designed to always fight with the fuel of hate, anger, and will. The situation was dire. If he had not forced himself to suppress his primal side in the park and had just accepted it, then he would not even be in this situation.

"_Wait._" Zeal had stumbled upon an epiphany. "_That just might be my answer._"

"_What are you mumbling about?_" The rampage raptor snarled.

"_You are right. I can not defeat you in a fight, no matter how strong my attack._" Zeal admitted.

"_I see you've come to your senses._" The Rampage Zeal quit stalking around the normal Zeal.

"_Yes, I have._" Zeal began to approach his Rampage self. "_I keep resisting the idea that you are a part of me, when really I should embrace you._"

"_What?_" The red raptor was taken aback by the declaration.

"_I cannot access or control Rampage, because I have not accepted it as part of who I am. I have not fully accepted my instincts._" Zeal placed a clawed hand on the shoulder of a confused looking red Zeal. "_I have not accepted my primal side__._"

"_I...I...but...you..._" The Rampage Zeal's red color waned. His once brilliant red glow dimmed. "_But...that's not fair! You can't just accept me for what I am just like that! I am anger! I am hate! I AM WILL!_"

"_And you are me._" Zeal stated calmly. "_I channel anger into focused determination. I change hate into understanding using reason. And I warp will into pure power. _" The red raptor had completely lost all his crimson coloring by the end of the normal Zeal's final statement. "_I accept who I am for the good, and the bad._"

"_But...I...I..._"

"_It is alright. I understand now._" Zeal nodded to his second self. "_I won't resist you any longer. We are one _osolrantes_._"

"_I...I see._" The now second normal Zeal nodded somberly, and mirrored the placement of his clawed hand on Zeal's shoulder. "_I__ guess that means I will have no use now._"

"_On the contrary, I will use you all the time._" The first Zeal grinned. "_You are me, after all._" The second Zeal returned the grin in kind as he gracefully faded away into the abyss of the darkness.

"_You never cease to amaze, pallel._" Wiesen made his presence known again. "_Once you wake, you will have absolute control of yourself, and the ability to use your primal ability at will._"

"_That was quite the ordeal, Wiesen eldanrae._" Zeal breathed relief.

"_I know the feeling._" Wiesen agreed. "_Do you remember the details of your confrontation with Peregrine?_"

"_Unfortunately._" Zeal conceded. "_As well as everything else that occurred while I was in Rampage._"

"_Don't lose sleep over it, pallel. I did much worse damage before I confronted my inner self, and became one _osolrantes_._"

"_You have experienced what I have just been through before?_" Zeal gawked.

"_Don't look so surprised._" Wiesen let loose a hardy laughed. "_Young Zeal, I am the reason the raptors were forced into the pens, and no longer allowed in the open enclosures._"

"_That is worse._" Zeal agreed.

"_Yes, but it lead me to a level of understanding much deeper, and more insightful than most eldanraes can provide._" Wiesen explained.

"_You are- I mean...were our best, eldanrae._" Zeal corrected his self. "_Which brings up a question that has been bothering me._"

"_What is that, pallel?_"

"_Well...are you really here, or am I just imagining you...or all of this for that matter._" Zeal gestured to void around them. "_And did you just come back to help me this one time?_"

Wiesen slowly tapped his toe claw, pondering in what way best to answer the questions. "_It is your mind, pallel. You tell me._"

"_Honestly eldanrae, I do not even know. I'm beginning to question am I even sane anymore._" Zeal sat down on his haunches. Wiesen couldn't help but laugh at this statement. He took a seat next to his former student.

"_Many mysteries shroud nature. There are a great many things that cannot be answered through reason,_" Wiesen lectured. "_but we are left to accept as reality and truth._"

"_We breathe air, but we cannot see it. Yet we accept that it exist._" Zeal summed up.

"_You always did pick up _notasels_ quite quickly._" Wiesen smiled, using the Ancient Saurilied word for 'lessons'. "_You should teach your thick skulled brother a thing or two. You should be waking up soon enough anyway._"

"_What!? Already?_" Zeal whined.

'WHACK!'

"_OOOOWWWWW!_"

"_Don't whine. It doesn't suit your character._" Wiesen scolded.

"_Yes, eldanrae._" Zeal chirped laughter while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

**XXXXXX**

"I'm sure this all must be new to you, but right now I can use some help." Peregrine's barks, hisses, and other vocalizations were still translating perfectly through the machine. "You came her in a boat, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Excellent, then we can use that to get back to the island." Peregrine displayed his teeth in a toothy grin.

"Go back!" Grant yelled. "I just got off the island!"

"And you can leave again if you want." Peregrine reasoned. "I was told that you helped part of my pack survive, including the leader. She was the one that told me that for a human, you're not half bad, and that's why I tracked you across this island. Originally, I wanted to get your help to leave this place, but circumstances have changed and now I need to get my brother back to the island." Peregrine's eyes translated his emotions of which the machine could give no justice. "Our species aided each other once before. Would you be willing to aid us once again?"

Dr. Grant sighed. He was still having a hard time believing he was actually understanding the dinosaur, let alone that it could be so persuasive with its words. "Alright, I'll help." Grant agreed. The red raptor slowly inclined its head to the man.

"Thank you." Peregrine said humbly, raising his head back to full height.

"The boat I came here in should be hanging from a life raft holder over here." Grant led the velociraptor to the side of the containers he and the armed men had rounded earlier. Not 30 feet away from the bow, hanging by two ropes, was the fore mentioned boat. "Come on." Grant rushed over to the dingy and hopped inside. Peregrine followed Grant's lead and hopped into the boat. Carefully, he slid Zeal onto the floor of the tiny boat. Grant then began to lower the boat by its rope into the storming water below. Everything was moving smoothly.

"Do you hear that?" Peregrine pointed his nose to the floor of the boat. With his inner ear now aligned to hear better, he could pick up the distinct sound of a close by helicopter, even through the storm. It could likely be the helicopter that had attacked him previously, but he didn't want to take any chances to find out.

"Hear what?" Grant questioned.

"No time to explain!" Peregrine swiped his toe-claw through the rope. The boat took a sudden plunge in several feet of height before it abruptly slammed to a halt in the water. "We need to get to the island. I can't really fight on water."

"I hope your rushing pays off." Grant rubbed his sore butt from the fall. He quickly brought the engine to life, and pointed the boat in the direction of the island.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey, Mills." Alice pointed to a camera in the control room. "He's taken both raptors off the ship and onto shore."

"Good. Is the leader of 'The Five' in position yet?" Mills inquired.

"Yeah, but is it really necessary to use one of the 'The Five'?" Alice frowned. "It seems a bit of an overkill, don't you think?"

"Well, it was at his personal request if truth be told." Mills admitted. "Something about wanting to get back at the raptor for a earlier encounter." The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged.

"This is not going to end well, Mills." Alice foretold.

"I just hope he doesn't go overboard." Mills sighed.

**XXXXXX**

"Okay, we made it." Grant huffed as the boat hit the sandy shore. Peregrine lifted Zeal back onto his shoulders, so that he lay lengthwise down Peregrine's body. Zeal gave a slight murmur of sound at the movement. Peregrine took it as a good sign.

"Thank you, again. I can't express how grateful I am." Peregrine inclined his head slightly. "I will repay this favor one day."

"Hopefully you won't have too." Grant smiled at the red raptor.

"Oh, he won't!" A voice spoke through an amplified speaker. A helicopter, the same as the one on the ship, rose from behind the tree line on the shore. But the pilot was a different man than the one before. "Cause he won't live long enough."

"Not again!" Peregrine roared furiously at the flying weapon designed to take his species down.

"I don't think you can win this battle!" Grant yelled at Peregrine. You might want to run!"

"The good doctor is right." The pilot taunted. "You might want to run."

Peregrine roared, "Can't I catch a break!" He disappeared from sight, and reappeared near the road that attached to the beach. It would lead him to the interior of the island. The helicopter would have less of an advantage there. He dashed down the road in a dead sprint, hoping his re-energized Rampage would outlast the helicopter's pursuit.

"Oh no you don't!" The chopper followed.

Peregrine heard an all too familiar tone behind him. He chanced a glance over his shoulder just as the fiery metal tube came sailing through the air at him. On instinct, and with great effort, the swift bird of prey shifted his footing in mid-stride so that his next step would allow him to pivot to his right. His claws strained to keep grip on the black surface as he slid out of harm's way, and their task was made all the more difficult with Zeal's extra weight. The tube went sailing by into the forest. The resulting explosion toppled a few trees.

"You can't dodge the missiles forever." The pilot smirked.

"But I can try." Peregrine countered as he pushed his legs to speed himself up. He began to pull away from his attacker. He was pushing at a speed he nearly couldn't sustain. Each tap of his toes against the ground became a painful exertion on his body.

"Your speed won't help you now." The helicopter closed the gap the raptor had put forth so much effort to make. The machine gun began to fire at the carnivores feet.

"I beg to differ!" Peregrine smirked. Burning up what excess Rampage the yellow substance had given, the velociraptor made a quick succession move of disappearing and reappearing 50 yards away. He repeated the move so many times it put him nearly a mile ahead of the helicopter. "That should spare me some time." Peregrine breathed rapidly. Unfortunately, he had overestimated his own abilities. The raptor's legs locked out only after a few seconds more of sprinting. He tripped over his own feet and nearly tumbled forward. Instead, Peregrine forced himself to slide chest first to protect his brother from coming to any harm.

"What! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" The pilot pushed the helicopter to move faster to catch up to red raptor. Fortunately for him, the damn dinosaur had tripped which gave him time to catch up.

Peregrine stood with hesitant legs, taking a defensive stance in front of Zeal's unconscious body. It was too late to start running now. The helicopter was nearly upon them. He would have to take it head on. It was time to put his Rampage to the test.

"Are you really going to take me head on?" The pilot laughed hysterically as he started to close the remaining ground between him and the dinosaur. "Strength won't help you now!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER!" Massive serrated teeth crunched onto the tail end of the helicopter, crushing and warping the tail. The machine shook with the force of the blind side blow, and the current shaking of jaws that held it. The chopper was smashed into the ground, destroying the top rotors. The Primeval T-rex let loose an earthshaking roar as the her foot slammed down onto the helicopter's over turned side, crushing the frame beyond repairable use. "Strength is one of my finer toned assets!" Kenduari roared out her dominance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: There you have it ladies and gentlemen. The next chapter.<em>**

**_Zeal: He gladly awaits your torches and pitch forks of death._**

**_Peregrine: Make no mistakes, he deserves them._**

**_Me: For once, I agree with the brothers...*sigh* _**

**_Kenduari: Never thought I would hear that._**

**_Me: Neither did I. But I have been inactive for a while, and I know how much I hate waiting for new chaps to get posted. So It's only fair I take my stabbing and burning like I should._**

**_Peregrine: Dibs on the first stab *lifts killer toe-claws*_**

**_Zeal: No way, I get this one!_**

**_Me: Oh no. You keep those things away from me. _**

**_Peregrine: Grab him._**

**_Me: Uhh, I gotta go. Kend-_**

**_Kenduari: I know, I know. I suggest you start running. You will have much more to worry about than just Featherclaw and Quicksickles soon enough._**

**_Me: Thanks- Oh, HOLY CRAP! *ducks under claw swipe* Hey, calm down!_**

**_Kenduari: Well, to anyone who isn't chasing the author...*watches author run by with angry mob and raptors behind him* Thank you for your continued support of this story. Your constructive criticism is always valued with us. Always let it be known that your favs, reviews, messages, and comments are greatly appreciated and are highly motivating._**

**_Me: *ducks under thrown spear* Hope you enjoyed the chapter. _**


End file.
